Mistakes, Regrets, Chances
by Rand-dums
Summary: After Carol made a mistake of going out alone. Knowing the dangers of New York she still went out anyway, big mistake. After encountering something she'd regret to have done. She will never be the same. . .again. After being saved by the turtles, Carol has to accept what she's become. Read to find out what might happen with a certain turtle(s)! XD
1. Capture and Escape

Friday! Yes, it's pizza night, and it was the last day of school! Finally. I walked up the steps to my house sliding the door open and tossed my backpack on the ground.

" I'm home!" I yelled out. No one answered. I peeked my head from the edge of the wall, and saw two bodies on the couch. Slowly walking over I saw my mom sleeping on dad's chest. They left the TV on playing a romantic moving. I smiled at the sight, walking down the hall and grabbed a blanket from the cabinet covering my mom. She stirred but didn't wake.

I've never seen my parents so close together like this before. An idea popped in my mind. I glanced at my mom's purse on the table in the dining room. She wouldn't mind if I took a few bucks just to buy a box of Antonio's pizza for tonight. I tiptoed taking a few bucks from her wallet, and snuck out the door shutting slowly so they won't wake up.

A cold breeze swept through New York. Looking at my watch, it was 3:45 it would at least take me 2 hours and back to get there. Hopefully they're not awake around seven, or they'd kill me. I shivered at the thought. I jumped down the steps and started my long walk down the streets of New York.

I hummed to myself most of the way and stopped to look at my watch every few times. It was starting to get dark by the time I made it to the shop. Lucky for me the place was still open, I went in and bought two large pineapple pizzas. The aroma just smelled so good my stomach growled in hunger.

Well my parents wouldn't mind if I just took one slice. I'm a growing fourteen year old, gotta eat right? I munched down on a slice as I left the shop. It was dark really dark. I looked at my watch again. It was already 6:48! And I still have to walk two hours back! My parents and going to break a fuse!

I started double timing it, I walked faster than I ever could. But then there was a sound that filled the quiet air. I stopped and looked into a dark alley. I know what you're thinking don't go into the alley! OH NO~! Too bad just did!

There was a mewling sound bouncing off the walls. It sounded like a. . .cat? I walked deeper into the darkness getting closer to the sound. Something hid behind a trash bin crying in pain. I knelt down on one knee, setting the pizza down.

" Hey there Kitty, kitty, come on out. I won't hurt ya." I said in a calm voice. Then the noises stopped. Which freaked me out. " Uh? Kitty, you there?" I called out in a whisper.

Suddenly the trash bin burst open and a big blob pink thing jumped at me screeching in the air. It tried to clutch onto my face as I held it back with my hands, but it only snapped at me with it's sharp jaws. I fell back onto the cold cement crying out in pain. " What the are you!?" I hissed through my teeth. It made a different screech and this time there was a sound of a car driving up from the end of the alley. My heart thumped in my chest trying to escape.

Two people stepped out wearing black suits, they had no expressions on their faces. Hell they looked exactly the same.

" Kraang, has obtained a young human female. The Kraang shall take her before the mutant turtles come. So we the Kraang could do experiments."

My mind froze. Experiments? What the hell is going on!? My arms were getting tired of keeping the squid at bay. I slammed it into the ground beside me and jumping to my feet I kicked it away from me.

A large hand grabbed my shoulder jerking me back, suddenly a black bag was put over my head enabling me from seeing. I flailed my arms in the air trying to kick them away but they had a strong grip on me. Then there was sound of the van door opening, making my blood freeze.

My body was lifted off the ground and tossed into the van. Stars flashed in my vision, when my head had collided with the metal of the van pretty hard. The van door slam shut and begun to move. My consciousness was drifting in and out, my body had lost all feeling. And everything just disappeared.

* Dimension X *

Stiff. My body was stiff as a board when I woke up, the back of my head ached and so did the rest of my body. I slowly sat up only to find my hands bound, by silver handcuffs. What the? Something was beeping loudly on my chest. A silver gadget blinked, it was literally connected to me, making my whole body heavy. I was in some kind of room it was covered in black and purple lighting, it matched the design of the device connected to me.

Where the hell am I !? This can't be happening what would these people want with me or whatever they are!? The memory of what happened that night flooded back to me. Aliens! There was a squid thing and it attacked me on my way- Oh my god! My parents don't know what happened to me!

The door opened and silver robots walked in holding shiny weapons.

" Subject X has regained consciousness, Kraang shall proceed with experiments." Two robots came in and started and tried to grab me.

" Get away from me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. " Get away!" I kicked at them but they only shoved my legs aside and dragged me out of the cell. " Let me go!"

As I was dragged out I saw a huge animal being put back into its cell. It was covered in scales and scars. The 'Kraang' aimed their weapons at it, barking orders.

" The one called Leatherhead shall proceed back into Kraangs cell. Which is the Kraangs." The Kraang zapped him with their prods as the large creature called Leather Head lunged at them. It roared in the air in pain and anger.

We rounded a corner leaving the view of the scuffle behind. But the light of the weapons and tasers allowed me to see the shadows of the Kraang being torn apart and smashed. But then the roar suddenly stopped and a loud thud echoed through the corridor.

Tears trickled down my face, I didn't want to end up like that creature. I just wanna go home.

* One year later in Dimension X *

No one. No one was coming for me, again and again they came and did things. I gave up hope on the first day here as they stuck a needle in me and other things that I didn't know what. Turns out the device on my chest is what's keeping me alive in this place. It's like some kind of facility or base for the Kraang.

And that big creature Leatherhead turned out to be comforting to talk to. He was tormented from time to time from yours truly the Kraang.

" Carol?" A raspy voice called out.

" Yeah Leatherhead?" I sat curled up in the corner, my body ached as usual. It always hurts every second of the time and day. It was like endless pain.

" Are you alright?" He asked from across the hall, it was quiet and the Kraang weren't here to interrupt us this time.

" *scoff* No, I'm not." I clenched my fingers.

" The turtles will save us. Just hold on a little longer." He said in his most calm voice.

" What is it with you and turtles. I think you've been stuck here too long, Leatherhead."

" I know it is hard to believe, but you have to trust me."

" I do trust you. But I just lost hope a long time ago. And keeping yours up is just going to hurt you even more." I told him in a emotionless tone. " No one's coming."

" Don't ever give up hope. Carol."

I didn't say anything after that. I fiddled with my hands as they started to change shape. I don't even know if I'm human anymore. They changed into a paws, fins, claws, whatever I wanted them to change into. And it disgusted me. In just one year they turned me. . .

Into a . . .

into a mutant.

Suddenly the door to my cell opened but this time the Kraang didn't have any weapons with them. They only had a. . . collar? I didn't even try to resist them, it was pointless anyways. They slipped it around my neck. I felt it tingle in my nerves, shocking my body. Suddenly my body was moving on it's own. But I wasn't in control! The hell!?

One of the Kraangs floating on a hubber seat had pushed away on a control panel. A grin on it's face.

" Carol?" Leatherhead called out. But my body just ignored him as if he wasn't there. " Carol!?" He yelled in worry and anger. And For once the Kraang ignored him. " Fight it Carol!" He roared his warning as I disappeared from his sight.

* New York *

" April O'Neil is kraangs objective. We the Kraang must capture April O'Neil at the place called Roosevelt High School where. The Kraang will obtain her genetics project." The Kraang driving went over the plan about this girl named April. They probably wanted more subjects for their experiments.

I sat in the back of the van frozen as stone, as I screamed on the inside. This stupid collar around my neck is what's keeping me from tearing the Kraang apart from the inside out.

The Kraang jerked to a stop and the doors slammed open. The Kraang beside me held the panel to that controls the collar. My body moved on it's own, I jumped out of the van and started to enter the school. A women waited above the steps with her back turned. But there was a smell to her. . . Kraang.

I know they could disguise as humans but that's just creepy. I walked past her and down the hall where I slammed a door open into a hallway full of lockers. The lights were shut off, well a few were, it was still giving me a bad vibe about this ' mission ' .

The school was empty, I'm not surprised, it was almost nine. I stood at the end of the hallway waiting in the dark. I hate the dark. Hate it.

It felt like forever. My body ached but of course I couldn't move and my nose had that itch I couldn't scratch! My collar started blinking, making me jerk. There was a loud sound of footsteps and someone panting. I watched from the shadows, a girl with red hair running from door to door trying to find a place to hide.

She rounded a corner, where the disguised Kraang bot was waiting. I felt my body change, it hurt from the previous experiments but it's not like they cared. I was used to it any ways. I was on all fours and I came up behind the girl. She gasped out loud and started looking around panicking.

The girl ran past her running down a hall turning another corner.' ' ( Kraang bot) slowly followed after her. I walked beside the bot growling. The stupid Kraang had turned me into some kind of large wolf, at least I think that's what I was. Just as we were going to turn the corner where the girl was gone. But she jumped from out of nowhere with a surprise attack, she shoved the schools mascot's head onto Ms. Cambell. The bot shoving a large head of a . . . viking? The bot struggled to get it off dropping the clipboard.

The head burst apart, and she did not look happy. The eyes of the bot was glowing red. It turned its attention to me and pointed down the hall. My body followed the order and sniffed the air down the hall with more lockers. The girl was gone but I could still smell her presence. The Kraang slowly walked past the lockers looking in them through its openings. My ears perked up as I heard panting coming from one of the lockers.

But then there was another sound that echoed through the school. The robot looked back and an alarm went off in it's heads.

" The ones that are called the turtles are here." It said in it's old lady voice. It made it's way back to the entrance of the school and so did I changing back into my normal form.

I'm sure no one won't notice the thing on my chest that's been keeping me alive for the past year. In a world where I couldn't breathe. How do I know this, well I had tried to taking it off once till the Kraang came into my cell and fixed the filtration device. And it wasn't pretty.

I stood beside the robot with my back turned. I heard voices.

" Okay I feel stupid." A gruff voice whispered.

Someone groaned in annoyance. " Aprils gotta learn that T-phones are for emergencies only."

When he said the name April my body jerked. I turned to face- Turtles!?

" A-A-April O'Neil!" The bot turned twitching. I turned, my hands clenched into fists cracking them.

" Sewer bunnies." The one in the red deadpanned. He raised his sais in a defensive stance.

The bot's arms folded up arming itself screeching in the air. It targeted them, shooting two missiles at the mutants. The Turtles were sent flying to the sides.

" Leo I think this does count as a-" The orange yelled.

" An emergency! I know!" The blue called Leo yelled back.

The bot screeched as it was about to dive on them. They dodged to the side, from it's powerful punch, breaking the flooring.

The red one sprung on it stabbing it in the hand. The bot held out its hand to stop the turtle. The mutant stabbed a sai right through the hand. The Kraang smirked and spun him in the air throwing him atop of the trophy case.

I walked over to the purple one that groaned getting up from the floor, using a wooden stick for support.

I growled at him as he realized that I was standing before him. His eyes widened in shock as I grabbed him by the shoulder throwing him over head of me to the top of the steps where the other three turtles were.

I leaped up the steps in one jump. To stand beside the old woman Kraang. We faced the turtles with nothing between us.

" Alright guys lets put old mother Hubbard back in her cupboard!" The blue one, Leo spoke. It was the most weak phrase I've ever heard.

The others groaned behind him at his failure of a catch phrase. " Dude it, literally hurts just to listen to you sometimes." The red one spoke.

The purple one eyed me in suspicions. " Guys isn't that the girl that went missing two months ago!?"

They all eyed me in confusion, they noticed the Kraang devices that covered my body. Did he say two months? That can't be.

" Nows not the time Donnie." Raph yelled.

The Kraang bot opened its missiles chambers and fired again. This time the turtles acted quick. The red one threw ninja stars, destroying the missiles before they could reach them. Leo and Donnie jumped from side to side on the walls aiming their blades at the Kraang and cut its arms off. It's face fell off revealing its circuits.

" Mikey the water fountain!" Leo yelled.

I looked to the little turtle wearing the orange mask. Immediately I charged at him but it was to late he had already sprayed the droid. It started to jerk and flail everywhere. Falling to the floor emitting smoke.

" Come here!" A body shoved me to the ground pinning my arms.

" Hold her down, Raph!" Donnie yelled rushing over. Then he stopped realizing something. " April! Where are you!?" He yelled out.

A door slammed open from down the hall where the girl stomped out and kicked the droid in the head. " And stay down!"

She went over and touched Donnie's shoulder, making him blush. He held out his arms for a hug, only for an awkward moment to happen, Donnie chuckled nervously. " Y-you are so welcome." He rubbed her head.

" So what the heck is that thing?" April asked as they looked closely at the droid.

" It looks like a Kraang droid. Minus the Kraang." Leo rubbed his chin.

" Uh guys a little help over here!" Raph yelled.

I struggled under his grip trying to escape. But the Kraang that was controlling me couldn't get him off. The others looked at me, they ran to help Raph to hold me down. Mikey dogpiled on Raph which wasn't much help.

The air was knocked out of me by the weight.

" Donnie are you sure this is the same girl?" Leo asked.

" I'm sure of it, but she looks very different. From the pictures on the news." Donnie bent down to look at me closely.

I was on the news? My parents must be looking for me.

" What's this around your neck?" He spoke to himself as he reached out to grab it. It made me fight them off even more, well against my will of course.

" Be careful Donnie." April told him, making his cheeks blush a bit.

" Let me just take a look at this." He yanked at it around my neck trying to get it off. " This is on pretty tight." He strained.

" Move aside Donnie." Leo spoke. Donnie turned to see him charging with his sword.

" Wait! Leo you might hurt-" He was cut off by the sound of metal being sliced. My eyes widened in shock, I looked at the collar that was now sliced into two.

". . her." Donnie finished. He looked at Raph and Mikey fighting each other on top of me. Making me hiss in pain. " Guys get of her!" They stopped messing around and jumped off with their weapons drawn. Just in case I attacked them.

I got up off the floor and looked at the collar on the floor. I just couldn't take my eyes off of it.

" Look she's speechless." Mikey yelled with a big smile on his face.

I looked around me, eyeing the turtles. A tear fell off my face. I looked at the orange one. Leatherhead was right. There are mutant turtles, he always talked about the one called Mikey. Not to far away I heard a siren approach the school just down the street. I glared at Mikey.

" Leatherhead sends his regards, turtle." I changed my form into a cat and dashed out running underneath Raph's legs. He tried to grab me but missed. I ran out of the school and perched myself on a tree waiting for the cost to be clear.

" She got away!" Raph yelled.

" Did she just say Leatherhead!?" Mikey froze in shock.

" She turned into a cat! How is that even possible!" Donnie yelled, his jaw hitting the floor.

" We'll have to figure it out later. Right now we have to go check out the World Wide Genome Project."

I could've sworn I heard them say something about a Genome Project. New York never had one. Ever. The turtles fled the school and onto the rooftops. I jumped off the tree and turned into my normal form. I leaped up the fire escape and followed after them.

* Genome Facility *

I changed into a bird after I got tired, of jumping from building to building. They made it to the large Facility. But it looks like I wasn't the only one following them, a dark figure followed close behind in the shadows, keeping their distance.

The turtles made it to the building and it wasn't really that hard to miss. The place was tall and round like a giant cylinder. They busted open the roof door and made their way through the vents. And so did the person following them.

The curved hallways looked exactly like a Kraang base. Well the design does. Donnie hacked into a door with a tiny device. The door slide open and they found two Kraang bots patrolling the room. I flew through the doors before they could close and perched myself on a metal beam on the ceiling.

Donnie and Mikey took out the bots quietly, Raph stuffed them in a compartment.

" What are those?" Leo whispered asking Donnie.

The room was filled with all types of DNA from any animal on the planet. A large tank of mutagen was built into the middle of the room along with a large control panel.

" Well it looks like they're collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on earth." Donnie answered.

" What!?" Leo whispered loudly.

" Building blocks, dude. Pssh! I'll drop the science on you later." Mikey spoke acting calm.

" I wonder what their doing with all this DNA?" Donnie asked himself.

" Well whatever it is, it can't be good. We'll shut this place down!" Leo ordered.

" Hey where's Raph?" Mikey pointed out.

" Got'cha!" Raph yelled, getting everyone's attention.

I changed my form and watched from above in the dark. I don't know how Leatherhead found these mutants useful they just goofed off half the time. Leatherhead is probably worried. I frowned.

" Karai!" Leo said with a hint of anger.

" Ka-hoo?" Donnie asked confused.

" Bet ya think you're pretty slick!" Raph boasted.

The woman twisted her arm in his grip and flipped him on his back and stomped her foot on his plastron.( stomach ) " I have my moments." She spoke through a metal mask.

I watched in curiosity as things took a turn in the situation.

Raph spined on his shell trying to kick her legs from under, but she jumped back before he could. The two were moving too fast I couldn't tell who was winning. Well until she headbutted him, knocking him over the large glass tank of mutagen. Leo yelled for them to stop. But Karai didn't listen, she jumped down, unsheathing her blades.

Just as they were gonna go again, Leo got between the two shoving them both aside.

" Enough! Your gonna set off-" He was cut off when he stumbled back and his hand touched the panel, making the colors turn red. He shut his eyes in anger at his mistake. " one of those." He added.

" Nice going Leo! You're protecting her!?" Raph pointed his sai at Karai. " What is wrong with you!?" He turned his anger on his brother. " She is bad news!"

" No she's not!" Leo yelled.

Karai got in Raph's face. " Yeah I am."

Suddenly all the doors opened in the room and the Kraang came marching in. I felt my anger rise just at the sight of them. They all surrounded the turtles holding their energy weapons and aimed.

" The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Kraang, to exist in this place. Will now be destroyed by Kraang! In this place."

Man their dialogue always got on my nerves. The turtles pulled out their weapons.

" This day just keeps getting better." Karai grinned, putting on her mask.

I jumped down kicking one of the Kraangs in the face knocking him back into another one like dominos. " Don't just stand there!" I yelled at them as lunged on another one ripping apart it's head from it's body and kicking it away.

Karai was the first one to move, the Kraang started to fire all at once. She threw a knife right between it's eyes and landed a kick on it's neck.

A Kraang tried to cut Leo with its chainsaw weapon, but he held it back with his swords. " Look! See, she's on our side!" He smiled watching Karai take out the Kraang.

" Are you even listening to yourself!" Raph yelled as Karai ran past him.

" I like your brother Leo!" She said intervening in the conversation. He jumped in the middle of three Kraangs that tried to shoot her down, but she was just moving too fast. She sliced all three of them at once. " He's almost as entertaining as you."

" Oh when this is over I'll show you how entertaining I am!" Raph growled with a Kraang's hand stuck on his sai twitching.

Just as I finished off the Kraang I was handling, another one grabbed me from behind wrapping an arm around my throat. " Kraang has obtain Subject X. Kraang will inform the Kraang back at the Kraangs Dimension." I clawed at it but it didn't budge.

I felt it lose it's grip and fall to the floor with a thud. I turned to see Donnie holding out his blade or staff whatever it is. He just smiled at me, he was to distracted he didn't notice a Kraang came up from behind him aiming its gun. I lunged over him making him shut his eyes. I dragged down the last Kraang stomping it on the face, or wherever it was.

" Thanks." Donnie eyed the Kraang I took out. I smirked. " Don't thank me just yet, turtle." I cringed in pain as my body ached. I was already over exerting myself. It's been forever since I had anything productive to do.

There was a loud rumble coming down the hall, and the sound of marching. Reinforcements. A large laser cannon drove in we all backed up trying to keep our distance but we were surrounded again. " Krang is now arriving to provide the help that has been requested by Kraang."

" We're trapped!" Leo yelled.

Way to point out the obvious.

" No! Your trapped." We all looked at Karai who was casually leaning against the control panel that could mean something bad. She had a finger ready to push a random button. " What happens if I do this?"

" No!" Raph yelled in a panic.

" Don't do that!" Leo warned.

" We're so dead." I deadpanned.

" Highly undesirable outcome." A Kraang answered. I can't believe a Kraang just answered her question.

She grinned under her mask. " Well now I gotta.". . . And she pressed it.

We all waited for something to explode instead. All the animal DNA tanks started to drain out all at once. It was merged with the mutagen in the large tank that decorated the room. It started to glow rainbows and smoke started to come from the top. The room was covered in a dark green mist.

The Kraang cried shooting wildly in the air. And as the mist settled half the Kraang were taken out. And what stood before us was a. . . I don't know what the heck it is!

It had an octopus's body and jelly fish eyeballs that looked like a kitten. Ii meowed folding it's webby ears.

" Awe! He's so cute!" Mikey looked at the creature with adoration. I have no idea why Leatherhead believes in these,these. . .Turtles.. I facepalmed after he had said that.

The large kitten-pus thingy grew to it's full height roaring and flailing it's tentacles everywhere. It raised a tentacle and slammed it down towards us. We dodged to the side avoiding the blow.

The Kraang started to fire at the mutant with a barrage of lasers. The mutant roared in anger and charged at the Kraang like a bull. Was it part bull?

" Woah that is wicked!" Karai awed it.

" How the heck am I gonna name this!?" Mikey threw his arms in the air.  
" Good question." Karai said as she lifted an empty Kraang suit on her back. " Well see ya!"  
She said before jumping off onto a ledge. She set the bot down to push the button to open the door.

" You're not gonna help us beat this thing!?" Leo yelled, at her in anger. " It's your fault!"

She heaved the thing bot on her back. " I'll let the hero's handle it!"

" I trusted you!" His voice sounded betrayed and hurt.

" I know! That's messed up right!" She said before she escaped.

The creature turned to us it's eyes covered in a wave of electricity. But the Kraang got in front of us and fired again at the mutant, only to get smacked through the air.

The turtles scrambled around trying to distract it and go in for an opening blow. It grabbed Raph but he wiggled out of it's grip. " Nice try Octo- punk!" He yelled before getting slammed with a tentacle.

" No, no! Call him Octo-eyeballed-jellybug!" Mikey spoke out loud, but the name just didn't fit the creature. He slumped his arms, " nah, let's just call him Justin." A tentacle slammed him against the wall, and Raph as well. Donnie was zapped with electricity. Leaving only me and Leo.

Leo looked around and then to me.

" I hate the Kraang." I deadpanned. " Let's just get this over with so I can go rest." I cracked my aching neck. I took a deep breathe and changed form. One that I knew that would help the most.  
Leo watched me in awe and shock. I roared in the air as I took on the image of Leatherheads. The creature turned its attention to me narrowing its eyes. I growled back and charged. It tried to hit me with it's limbs but I grabbed them and chomped down, making it cry in pain. I can only retain my form for so long. I tugged on it's arm, making it trip.

I changed back exhausted. I knelt down on one knee panting. I looked at Leo who was still shocked. " I'd hurry up and take out. . . Justin if I were you before he get's back up." I fell to the floor as my vision turned to a blur. Guess I was more tired than I thought.

Leo looked at his swords in his hands and screamed in the air like a battle cry. Everything was a blur. And before I knew Justin was set on fire and broke through the wall screeching in pain.

" HA! Take that Justin!" Mikey boasted.

The walls started to crumble around us. I tried to get up, but my limbs didn't want to budge, I wasted to much energy.

" Come on guys lets get outta here!" Leo ordered.

" Wait what about her!?" Donnie yelled, looking back.

" Grab her and lets go!" Leo yelled.

I felt someone lift me up, I didn't stay awake long enough to find out what happened next. I just wanted to rest. 


	2. Strange Meeting

I was thrown back into my cell after another test, curling up in pain again. They injected some kind of ooze in my body that's giving my head a whirl. I just wanted it to end. Sometimes I would imagine I was back home in my bed curled up in my blankets. Waiting for my alarm to go off and wake up from this nightmare.

They slide a tray in with food, I eyed it after awhile. Today it was slob. Yeah.

There was a loud stomping coming from down the hall. I weakly pulled myself up and saw the same alligator, Leatherhead I think that's what they called him. They led him to his cell across from mine. He always tore them apart till they brought him down with their large energy staffs.

It was shocking that there was a creature like Leatherhead existed. Hell I didn't even believe in aliens till I was kidnapped by them. I slumped against the cold steel, and just stared at the ceiling. No one's going to save me. Hell if I survived they won't believe me. So why would I even want to try. I'll probably be dead by tomorrow. Or I'll never leave this place.

The tray of slob annoyed me, so I kicked it across the room making it splatter everywhere. I tried it when they first gave it to me, it tasted like nothing. I could kill for a slice of pizza. Ironic. Pizza was what got me in this mess in the first place. The Kraang keep calling me Subject X. Every time they call me that it's like, little by little I forget my real name.

" Girl?" A raspy voice called out.

" What?" I answered back in curiosity.

" How did you get here?" It asked.

" *scoff* Does it matter. I'm stuck here."

" What is your name?"

I sat quiet for a moment, " Subject X."  
" That is not your name."

" Yeah, well that's what they're calling me."

" What is your true name?" It asked again.

I sat there in the silence, I might as well. " Carol."

" Well Carol, I am Leatherhead." He answered back.

" That's a strange name."

" I am honored to have this name." He spoke a little calmer.

" Why is that?" I asked scooting a little closer to my cell door.

" It was given to me from a friend."

" You have a friend?"

" Yes."

" What is this friend like?"

The alligator chuckled, echoing through the hall. " It is a long story."

" I got nothing better to do."

" Hmmm. Well then. . ."  
***************************

My eyes were heavy as lead I didn't even bother to open them. I heard a tapping noise beside me and a monitor sound. I groaned loudly getting whoever's attention. I opened my eyes to see a dark ceiling above me. Of course it was all a dream, and now I'm back to where I was. A cell. Kraang must've done another test.

I tried to to sit up only to hear the sound of a chain. Wait a . . .chain? The Kraang never used chains. I looked down at myself. I was chained to a bed. Wow can this get any weirder.

" You're awake!" A voice yelled beside me.

I hissed from the mild headache. " Jeez. Where am I?" I turned to look at. . .fudge.

It was a giant mutant turtle. At least I wasn't going crazy. I looked at, at. . . I forgot his name. But he wore a purple mask around his eyes.

" Well I at least it wasn't a dream." I grumbled sighing into the pillow. It was so soft. " Haven't felt a pillow in over a year." I sighed. " So, um why am I chained?" I looked at him, which made him a little nervous.

" Sorry just extra precaution. Didn't want you, um . . you know."

" Trust issues. I see." I just shrugged it off and relaxed into the pillow. " I don't mind the chains. I thought I'd never see a bed again."

" I'll take them off, only if you don't, well, attack me."

" It's never crossed my mind turtle." I smirked.

He slowly unlatched the chains one by one. I sat up slowly looking around. I was in some kind of make-shift lab. Place was full of gadgets and junk. " Nice place. But may I ask how long I've been out?"

" About 2 weeks." He said it bluntly.

" New record." I smiled. I looked at the device on my chest it looked like it was fiddled with.

" Oh! I hope you don't mind. I had to make sure you didn't have a tracking device on you." He said turning on his wheel chair and picked up a chip in a pair of tweezers off the desk. " Didn't want the Kraang following us."

" Oh." I turned to move off the bed. " Well then , I best be going." I tried to stand as I held onto the bed for support.

" What!? You can't, you're in no condition!And where are you gonna go!?" The turtle got up from his chair. He didn't try to stop me because he knew I wasn't going to get far.

" I got this, just one step at a time." I watched my feet but of course I face planted the floor. " Ow." I groaned.

" sigh* Like I said you're in no condition." I felt him pick me up and sat me back on the bed as if I was a child.

" But I can't keep Leatherhead waiting long! Who knows what they're doing to him now!" I tried to get up again. But Donnie put a hand on my shoulder. That was his name Donnie.

" How do you know Leatherhead?" He asked in a polite way.

I pondered if I should tell him, I sighed, Leatherhead would want them to know that he's alive.

" He was the first mutant I met. When I was first got to where ever the Kraangs took me. Woke up with this thing on my chest." I tapped the device. " Every time they put him back in his cell he would lash out at the Kraang. Man was he awesome! He always ripped them apart with his jaws, and slam them with his tail!" I smiled at the memories. Donnie looked a little shocked.

" You said you were there for a year, correct?" He put a hand on his chin in thought.

" Correct, why?"

" What's your name?"

" Subject X." I whispered.

" Subject X?"

I nodded, " or Carol."

" Why do you call yourself Subject X?"

" Because it's what I am." I looked at my hands. " Leatherhead didn't like it that I called myself that. I have to get back to him."

It was silent after that, I heard him gulp loudly. Must've been nervous.

" Well um. . Carol. You were gone only for two months."

I looked at him confused. " No, it was a year. I couldn't have been gone for only two months."

" Do you know where the Kraang had taken you?"

" No. But all I know is that this thing was keeping me alive." I looked at the shiny metal on my chest. It wasn't bulky and it wasn't really all that heavy but it was annoying to carry around.

" So where am I exactly?" I asked again.

Donnie rubbed his neck. " I can't tell you that."

" Of course." I sighed. " No one tells me anything."

" I'm sorry."

" I probably would've done the same, after what that ninja chick did." I shivered at the thought. Poor Justin.

I heard a door slam open. " Donnie! Can you fix this!?" Someone yelled walking in.

I yelped and jumped over the bed to hide. It was the orange one, Mikey. He came in holding a broken controller. Donnie sighed in frustration.

" What is it Mikey?"

Mikey ran up to him and showed him the controller. " Fix it?Pleeeaaassse!" He made a puppy dog face. He stopped when he spotted me hiding. " Whoa! She's awake!" He gasped, he shoved the controller in Donnie's arms and hopped on the bed to look at me. " What's up!? I'm Mikey." He grinned.

I looked at him skeptically. " X."

" Cool, you're named after a letter!"

" Thanks. I guess?"

" Her name is Carol, Mikey." Donnie got up and grabbed him by the shoulders. He sat him on his chair. " Give her some space."

" AWE!" Mikey complained. " Hey how did you do those tricks back at the school!? Can you teach me!?" He looked at me full of excitement.

" Uh? I can't."

" Why not!?" He slumped against the chair.

" Because you'd have to be experimented for over a year by the Kraang." I deadpanned.

" So can you like turn into anything!?"

" Maybe." I slowly got up from hiding.  
" Oh!Oh! Do me! Do me!" Mikey jumped up from the chair.

" Alright, alright." I rolled my eyes. " Just hold still so I can get a look at ya."

Then he stopped jumping but didn't stop fidgeting. He was a small turtle compared to his brothers. But he'd be easy enough to form into.

" I'll need you to close your eyes."

He clutched his eyes shut. " Like this?"

I smiled. " Perfect." I melted on the ground into a blob and popped back up as Mikey. I winked at Donnie as his jaw dropped to the floor.

" Can I open them now." Mikey peaked, and he awed, his eyes almost popping out of his head, almost drooling. " WHOA! You look just like me!"

" Well of course." I even sounded like him. " Cool huh?"

" You're like me! But cooler." He jumped out of his chair. " Ooohh! Let's prank Raph!"

" What's going in here!?" Leo yelled walking in. He froze when he saw two Mikey's. I waved at him, he limply waved back. " Uh, Donnie what's going on?" He walked over beside him, watching me and Mikey goof off. I started imitating his movements just for fun.

" Leo this is Carol, Carol this is Leo."

" Well it's a pleasure. Leatherhead talks about you guys a lot." I popped up beside Leo changing into him. He jumped back, in surprise.

" How did you do that?"

" Do what?" I said popping over to Donnie turning into him. I leaned on his shoulder casually as he looked at me in curiosity.

" It's incredible!" Donnie walked around me or well in this case, him.

" Wait till Raph see's this." Mikey drooled.

" Donnie, remember what Master Splinter said."

" Oh right. I'll go tell him." Donnie started to walk out in a hurry.

" Where's he going?" I changed back to my form. Mikey awed that I changed back.

Leo turned back to me, his face looked a little serious. " Back at the facility, you changed into Leatherhead."

" Wasn't much of an option. Besides Leatherhead was the only mutant that I know that would take down Justin. Well we know how that turned out."

" What happened to Leatherhead?" He crossed his arms.

" The Kraang have him. They're doing things in that Dimension. That's all I know. But for some reason, they were after the girl, April O'Neil." I pondered.

" Are you sure that's all you know?"

" I would've told you everything. Unless you wanna know about the experiment they needed me for. I was kept in a cell the whole time, not much for me to look at."

" Hmmm?" Leo glared at me.

" What?" I raised a brow.

" Why would the Kraang be capturing humans?"

I shrugged. " Don't know. One day I was picking up Pizza for pizza night and this little brain thing jumped me. And then the Kraang threw me in a van. Not much there." I lamely said. " Oh! And they were messing with this glowing ooze. They kept injecting me with."

" Mutagen."

" So that's what they call it."

" Leonardo."

Leo froze and he turned bowing at a tall. . . r-rat! " Hai Sensei."

The rat looked at Leo and nodded. Leo stood up and stepped aside. " Is this the girl you've told me about?"

" Yes, Master Splinter."

Donnie, Mikey and Leo moved to stand behind him. Now this Splinter was just watching me. I shrunk back in fear. He was tall, and scary two words that could describe him.

" You are the one that saved my son's."

Son's?

I nodded. " I only helped, it's what Leatherhead would've of done." I spoke nervously.

He raised a brow. " Leave, my son's I'll talk to her alone."

They all bowed, " hai sensei." And left closing the large door.

Silence filled the room, I looked around the room trying to avoid Splinters gaze.

" I understand you are uncomfortable." He spoke, making me jump.

" I'm not uncomfortable." I lied.

" Actions speak louder than words." He smirked.

" Well, it's just. I've seen crazy things, but well, your a. . .giant rat." I tried to sound polite.

" Don't let appearances fool you." He walked around me. " So Carol. Do you have a family?"

I frowned at the thought of my Mom and Dad being sad and desperate, their only child gone. " Yes."

" Are you gonna go back to them?" He asked.

That question hit me like a rock. I thought I was never going to see them again but now I have the chance. But would they even believe me, would anyone believe me.

" No."

" Why's that?"

" I-I don't want them seeing me like this." I gestured all of me. " I'm not who I was before. I'm not their happy little girl. They once knew."

" Hmmm. What are you gonna do then?"

" I don't know. Go after the Kraang. There's nowhere for me to go."

" You only want revenge. Revenge isn't a path that shouldn't be taken." Splinter looked me in the eye.

" What else am I to do!? Go back to the Kraang and let them finish me!" I yelled in anger. " I can't stay in a place where I think it's safe, always looking over my shoulder expecting the Kraang! They'll come after me." I huffed. The filtration device on me sparked making me jerk. I hissed in pain, from the shock.

" You are in no condition to be doing anything. I see you have a kind heart. But your mind is clouded with fear."

" Well having emotions is a sign that you're alive, right?" I looked him in the eyes.

Splinter was quiet thinking in his thoughts. " I will allow you to stay till you are ready to leave." He bent low narrowing his eyes. " But if you hurt my son's that will be your last mistake." His voice sounded cold.

I didn't back away. " Hurting your son's were never my intentions. I'll be gone before you know it."

He stood up straight and smiled. " Good." He swiftly turned, I followed close behind. He opened the door, only to find the turtles trying to listen. They fell onto a pile pretending to mind their own business. " They will show you the lair." Splinter folded his arms behind him, and walked away. " Good luck."

" Me first! Me first!" Mikey jumped up raising his hand in the air. " Come on!" Mikey grabbed my arm and dragged me after him.

" Whoa!"

" Mikey be careful!" Donnie yelled after him.

Leo and Splinter looked at each other. " I'm sure she'll be fine." Splinter said before walking down to the dojo.

Mikey showed me his collection of games and comics. His room was a complete mess, and I mean like. Every living thing that would step in it was a death sentence. We played for awhile till he started getting hungry. He dragged me to the kitchen and got an old box of pizza out of the fridge.

" Want some?" He offered me a slice.

" No, thanks. I'm good." I smiled nervously.

He just shrugged it off, " more for me!" And chopped it down.

I cringed in disgust, and the fact that I now hate pizza.

Raph came in carry a. . . tortoise it munched on a leaf as he set him down. He glared at me in anger. And I just narrowed my eyes at him.

" Hey, X wanna watch TV!?" Mikey gobbled the last slice.

" Uh, you go ahead I'm just gonna sit here for awhile." I forced a smile.

" Okay then!" He whispered near my ear. " I hid a slice for you in the back of the fridge if you want any." And he swiftly left the kitchen with his speed.

Raph, slammed open the fridge open and rummaged through it.

" I won't stay here long. If my presence angers you after what happened with this, Karai person." I folded my hands leaning on the counter.

" What do you know!? You're just some freak that Splinter let you stay here!" He growled.

" Yeesh. Leatherhead was right you do have a temper." I rolled my eyes.

" What'd you say!?" He pulled out his sais.

" What I know." I sighed. " Look I'm not here to cause trouble, just going to recuperate and go hunt down some Kraang." I shrugged.

" Whatever! Freak." He grabbed his tortoise and stomped out of the kitchen.

The quicker I heal, the quicker I'm out of here. Just gotta figure out what I'm gonna do after all this. I walked out of the kitchen, but accidently stepped on a empty pizza box. I looked around and noticed how this place was a mess. I sighed. The least I could do in return is clean.

I looked for some cleaning supplies but only found a broken mop,rusty bucket and a few trash bags. " I'll just make due with these. I guess."

I started by clearing up the island wiping it down as much as I could, throwing all the trash in a bag. There were a few left over bits of pizza like a pepperoni or a mushroom. I threw cartons of chinese take outs and chopsticks as well. And that was just the island. Dishes were piled up and more take-out leftovers. These turtles really love pizza.

Almost killing myself in the process I got it done. The kitchen was clean as I could get it, I stacked the dishes in the cabinets and put the leftovers neatly in the fridge. I set the mop and bucket on a wall sighing in exhaustion.

" What the?" Leo walked in his eyes widened in surprise. " What happened in here?"

" I cleaned up a bit." I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. Leo didn't answer making me nervous. " Uh? Was it a mistake?"

" N-no!" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the kitchen. " It's just I've never seen this place so clean."

" It was the least I could do since your master allowed me to stay here for the time being. I had to do something in return."

" W-well thank you. It looks spotless." His hand gestured to everything.

" It's amazing, what a person can do with a few trash bags, a rusty bucket and a (broken) mop." I smiled. Suddenly my chest sparked again making me jerk in pain.

" Are you alright?"

" I'm fine. It's just this stupid thing on my chest. It'll wear off. I think?" I looked at it in worry.

" I'll ask Donnie to take a look at it." He said as he was going to leave.

" I wouldn't want to be a bother, I just gotta rest is all." I tried to convince him. But my chest was starting to hurt, I've caused them enough trouble. I don't want to add to their list of problems.

" O-kay." He said sounding unconvinced. " If you say so." He stepped back and walked over to the fridge.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the main living space of the Lair. Mikey was laying on the floor swinging his legs in the air, close to the TV. Donnie had goggles on and fiddled with something on the couch. Raph punched a sand bag dummy numerous of times.

I changed into a black cat and ran past Mikey making him choke on his popcorn. I quickly apologized and ran to the entrance of the Lair. I leaped up and perched myself on a column. The subway was quiet, the only sound there was, was the TV playing loudly. My ears perked when I heard a pair of footsteps.

My ears twitched to the right, eyes adjusting to the darkness I saw a figure made it's way to the Lair. I stood up and hissed. The person appeared in the light. It was the girl from before.

" Hey guys, when did you get a cat?" April called out looking at me.

" Huh?" Donnie came over to meet April. " Cat? Oh this is X or Carol. Whatever she calls herself."

" It's X." I deadpanned. sitting back down.

" Right, X this is April."

" Hello." April forced a smile

I licked my paw and wiped it over my face. " Pleasure." I stretched and hopped off changing back. " You're the one the Kraang were after, right?"

She jumped back and did a defensive stance. " It's you," she glared.

I blinked, laughing. " What are you doing?" The moment turned awkward as she remained in the stance. " You're with the Kraang aren't you?" She asked a bit confused.

" Over my dead body." I crossed my arms. " Relax, I ain't going to hurt ya."

" April. She's not going to hurt you. Master Splinter let her stay till she recovers." Donnie explained to her.

" She looks fine to me."

Once she said that my chest sparked again making it hurt even more. " Damn it." I hissed in pain. I used the column for support.

Donnie looked at me in worry. " Let me see you chest." He said walking over.

I chuckled. " Not even dinner first. Owowowow!"

He blushed furiously. " T-T-That's not what I meant."

" I'm only joking." I strained. I slumped down and let him take a look.

" What is that?" April asked looking at the filtration device.

" I'm not sure." Donnie answered.

" It's a filtration implement. Can't take it off." I groaned.

" It looks painful." She pointed out the obvious.

" You don't say." I deadpanned.

Donnie opened up a panel and looked at the wires. " A few wires are detached, it should be an easy fix."

" I can't move, wouldn't want to make it worse than it already is." I sighed.

" April can you get my tool box from the lab?" He asked not looking away.

" On it." She said sternly taking off.

" This is amazing! The design and technology. It's like a work of art!" Donnie drooled over the thought of the Kraang technology.

" Not sure if a implement physically attached to my body is a work of art."

" Sorry. It's just I've never seen anything like this! Organic and inorganic matter fused! "

" You sure are into this kind of stuff, aren't ya?" I asked feeling tired.

" Why not? There are other things the Kraang have that could improve everyday life. If only they weren't trying to destroy the world and creating monsters." He said moving around a few wires.

" You mean. We come in peace."

" Funny." He said lamely.

" Why thank you." I teased.

" Here you go Donnie." April came back handing him his red tool box. His hand accidentally touched hers making him blush like crazy.

" T-thanks, A-April!" He thanked her as if he was in a trance.

" No problem." She brushed him off simple as that.

Once she left Donnie, h got to work, he started attaching wires making me glitch a few times.

" Try to be careful please." I said through another shock.

" Sorry, it's just, it's very hard to figure out where these wires go. They look like they've been tampered with." He had a tongue stuck trying to concentrate.

" Oh, that was probably me." I smiled nervously.

" What!? Why would you do that!?" He gasped in shock and a hint of anger.

" Hey there's not much to do in a cell other than mess with this thing!"

" That's a horrible excuse!" He flailed his arms in exasperation.

" Will you just fix it!"

He grumbled and opened his tool box pulling out tweezers and cables. He sighed out loud. " Good news, I'll be able to fix it. Bad news, I have to replace some of the wires."

" How is that bad news?" I raised a brow, adjusting my position.

" Well you'd probably get a few buzzes and so on."

I facepalmed. " So you mean this is gonna hurt?"

" Yup." He said pulling out a wire.

I yelped from the shock, making me jolt. After a few bolt shocking attempts Donnie got all the wires back in their places and replaced a few. I thought I was going to die. I could've sworn I was seeing stars.

" That should do it." Donnie finished patting the panel shut. " All done."

" N-n-now if you'll excuse m-me." I got up on shaky legs." I gotta keep w-w- watch." Why was it so hard to talk?

" Maybe, you should lay down for a while all that electricity might have gone to your brain." Donnie started to lead me to the couch in the lair.

" ~ You have a squishy face~" I pulled his cheeks. " ~ No wonder why Leatherhead talked about it a lot ~" I giggled.

" Why is it always the face?" Donnie grumbled. He grabbed my hands away from his face and set them on my chest. " Just, relax."

I bolted up and changed into a cat. " No can do Dr. Turtle." I started to struggled to keep my balance on my paws. Then I changed again back to my normal form, then to a cat again. " Just gotta get some fresh air." I said between a change.

" What the? Stop doing that, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Donnie tried to grab me but I changed back to a cat before he could.

" I can't relax because, I can't. There are aliens out there that need a pounding. By moi! " I took off running around the Lair till I face planted. " Ow."

I felt someone picked me up from the floor. " Do I have to put you in a cage?" Donnie eyed me.

" You'll regret it." I hissed trying to claw him but he held me out in the air to avoid my tiny paws.

" Hey Donnie try scratching her." April suggested yelling from the couch.

" Me!? I'm not doing it!" He yelled in disbelief.

Mikey shoved Donnie as I flew out of his grasp. He yanked me in his hands. " I'll do it!"

" Whoa, whoa! Hold it there buddy you can't just go- Aaaaahhh~" He scratched under my neck making me curl up and pur.

" Awe! She likes it!" Mikey smiled brightly like a child. Donnie got up rubbing his head, walking over to Mikey and smacking him upside the head. " Ow!"

" Mikey you can't just- Wait is it actually working?" He eyed me purring in Mikey's arms.

" If you can turn into a cat , can you do any other animals!?" Mikey set me down.

" Mutants to." I jumped on his arm and perched myself on his shoulder.

" Ooo!Ooo! Turn into uh? Let's see." He tapped his chin.

" You're not turning into anything!" Donnie yanked me off of Mikey and sat me on the couch. " You haven't been here long and you're already giving Mikey ideas."

He sat me next to Leo who was flipping through the channels till he stopped on this strange cartoon. " Yes! It's the new episode!" He threw his arms in the air.

" I've never seen this show before?"

Leo whipped his head over to me. " Well you're watching it now! Space Superheroes!"

I was ready to watch till it was turned off. Leo bolted up from his spot. " What!?"

All heads turned to Master Splinter holding a plug in his hand. They all bowed even April.

" Ahh. I wanted to watch that." I folded my ears feeling a bit grumpy.

" Meet me in the dojo, you as well April."

" Hai Sensei." They all said in unision.

They all followed Splinter to the back of the Lair.

" Come on X! I'm gonna show you my skills!" Mikey snatched me up, making me yelp in surprise.

" Whoa!" I clung to his shell.

* Dojo *

I crawled off of Mikey and climbed up the huge Bonsai tree in the middle of the room. The turtles all stood in a line waiting for Splinter to say something but he just pulled out a wooden sword. " Hajime!"

In an instant the turtles pulled out their weapons and charged him. April just used her hands, wonder why she doesn't have one?

Leo struck first but Splinter side stepped with ease avoiding his swords. He tried to flank him but he only moved a step back and crashed into Mikey who threw his chain, smacking Leo as they collided.

I cringed from the sight.

Donnie and Raph looked at each other and nodded. Donnie moved in first, extending his wooden tipped blade, it distracted Splinter but it didn't make him forget about Raph. Raph jumped him from behind screaming a roar cry, giving himself away. Splinter grabbed his arm and slammed him into Donnie sending them rolling across the floor.

I tried to contain my laugh but failed to keep it in. Splinter whipped his head over to me getting his attention. Just as April caught him off guard she tried to left hook him in the jaw. Only that she missed stumbling forward.

" Perhaps our guest would like to demonstrate her skills." He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to provoke me.

" Uh? Master Splinter I don't think that's a good idea." Donnie said getting up, but Splinter raised his hand to keep him from talking any further. He just slumped his arms in defeat.

" Me?" I blinked.

" Unless you think you can not face me."

" I don't think, I know." I jumped down changing back to normal. My joints ached after too many changes.

" Oh really? Then would you like to show me what you know?"

" My sloppy moves." I smirked. " Alright, but I ain't boasting." I walked over keeping a fair distance between us. Splinter stood up straight and held out his hand gesturing me to come to him.

" I ain't easily provoked." I smirked, " but if you insist."

" Hajime!" He yelled.

I charged but he stepped aside. I slid to the ground swinging my legs around to kick him from under but he was already on me. He was about to stomp me with his foot. I rolled to the side avoiding his move, springing back to my feet. Like lightning he punched me in the shoulder knocking me back. I shook my head sitting up, only to see the tip of wooden sword pointed at my face.

" Told ya, I was sloppy." I groaned rubbing my shoulder. " Yeesh that hurt."

" I am surprised you lasted that long."

" How long?"

" 10 seconds." He pulled back the sword folding his hands behind his back. " You have potential."

" Yeah well. Escaping the Kraang a few times comes in handy." I got up stretching my arm in circles. " You move fast for a well. . . a rat."

" Thank you." He smiled.

" Well then I'll let you guys finish up." I started to leave the dojo till I felt a hand on my shoulder. April looked me in the eyes, smiling.

" You could watch us train, you might learn something."

I looked at her not wavering. " I'm gonna go rest. But thanks." I shrugged her off and left.

The rest of the Lair was quiet, since everyone was training in the dojo. Something just didn't feel right for me here. Any where as a matter of fact. I pulled out the broken watch from my pocket. It was a birthday present from my parents. I clutched it in my hands. A year wasted of my life, and they turned me into. . . whatever I am. I wanted to rip, this, this thing off my chest!

It wasn't only for filtration, it was what's keeping me together. Even more reason to rip it off of me. But I knew it was impossible. I just can't see my parents like this. They wouldn't want me, their happy little girl is gone. . . forever.

Damn Kraang. 


	3. Freak

" You what!?" My eye twitched. " This whole time I've been gone and Leatherheads sacrifice was a waste!" I was at the point to pulling my hair out.

Leo had explained to me about the Kraang portal still being open, and that Leatherhead sacrificed himself to keep anything else from coming through the portal, shutting it down from the overload, temporally. That could only mean, the Kraang can still come through and cause chaos.

" Look, I can see why you're angry." Leo held his hands up in defense.

We were in the dojo, since Splinter called me in but he wasn't here. I paced back and forth stressing myself out. It had only been a week since I came here, I cleaned up most of the Lair just to show how grateful I was. Raph and I would just glare at each other and have minor arguments. Donnie wanted to check on the filtration device, but he still didn't know what its real purpose was. Mikey would beg me to change into a few things every once and awhile out of boredom. And know Leo dragged me over here to the dojo only to find Splinter hadn't appeared yet.

I questioned him about how Leatherhead ended up in the other dimension in the first place. Well I'm not angry about him getting stuck there or else I wouldn't have met him. But the fact that the portal to their world was still active just ticked me off.

" I'm going to shut it down, I promise." He said sternly, his eyes full of determination.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. " I just need to think for a moment. All this time difference is giving me a headache."

" Master Splinter!? I'm ready for my lesson!" April came in calling out. Me and Leo jumped at her outburst.

The time I've been here all I know is that this girl's been popping in and out, training with Splinter. But did she have to be so rude?

Splinter opened the sliding door to his room, to the sound of April. " Good you're here. Now we can start our training." He looked at me when he said that.

" Huh?" I slumped.

Leo looked between us. " Master Splinter are you gonna? Train her?"

" Yes, if she want's to fight the Kraang she's going to need more than just her emotions towards them." He looked at Leo. his voice sounded so serious.

" Train me? " " Train her?" April, gaped her mouth open.

" Let's get started." He turned, before I could say a word.

" I'm just gonna go and see if Donnie is done with those radar beacons." Leo said while slowly stepping out. Splinter made me go over a few basics though I wasn't complaining. But my arms were getting tired. Then I had to do push ups, curl ups, jogs and I had to face him again but he went over the moves he wanted me to do. April did the same thing, but she looked more worn out.

He didn't even let us take a break as we both collapsed on the floor panting.

" I can't feel my limbs." I groaned.

" I think I'm going to barf." April said between pants.

" Ew! Go hurl on the tree."

" That will be all for today." Splinter announced, closing the door to his room leaving me and April on the floor exhausted.

" Can't believe I got dragged into this." I got up, face planting the floor. " Really?"

" It ain't that bad. He's training me to be a kunoichi." She got up holding her head up with pride.

" Good for you." I grumbled, getting up again, succeeding this time.

I dusted off my pants and shirt. I noticed April was looking at me, up and down. " Do I have something on my face?"

" No, it's just. . ."

" What?" I crossed my arms.

" You're clothes are all torn and burnt." She pointed at me. She was right though. My pant's had tears in them the sleeves of my black sweatshirt were burnt. And my hair was just a mess.

" So what." I looked away a little embarrassed, but she just kept going.

" How bout we go to the surface and get you cleaned up. In the right way." She put a hand on my shoulder making me cringe a bit from her touch. Noticing she pulled her hand away.

" I can't go up there." I sighed. " Look at me." I gestured to my fused body.

" Well it doesn't look that bad." She tried to assure me, leading me out of the dojo.

I lamely raised a brow at her, in reply. Making her laugh nervously.

" So you're saying if I go up there looking exactly like this people won't take pictures and post it on who knows what."

" Okay you got a point. But don't you miss shopping and just taking a stroll down the streets."

" Uh?" I hesitated.

" Come on, you can't say you don't. Besides you could use a shower." She grabbed my shoulders dragging me across the lair. " Can't stay down here forever."

The others looked at us, as April forced me out of the Lair. Great.

She struggled to lift the manhole, jumping out lending me a hand. We were in the alleyway of who knows where. She walked over to where the sidewalk was, looking both ways.

" Come on there's no one. My house is just two blocks down." She waved over to me.

" It's daylight are you sure?" I stepped back.

" Come on!" She ran over grabbing my arm. There was no one, only there were still passing car's. Forcing me out into the open she started to jog holding a strong grip on my arm, making me keep up with her. Man, is she stubborn.

I wanted to shrink back into a hole so bad that I started to shake. She lended me her large coat to cover the Kraang technology on my torso. " I think we should go back." I pleaded.

" Just one more block and we're there!" She said pulling me across the street.

Her house looked like every other one on the block. But is. . . was empty she unlocked it, not saying anything. I rushed in, as she turned on the lights. Closing the door she undusted her shoes on the mat.

" Nice place." I admired the cleanliness, it was like everything was just, still. " Where are your parents?"

She frowned looking at the floor. " My mom's. . .gone, and the Kraang took my dad."

Me and my big mouth. " Sorry I asked."

She forced a smile on her face. " It's alright." setting her hands on her hips," let's get you cleaned up."

" Heh, heh." I smiled nervously. " So where to start."

" How bout a shower. Bathroom's upstairs, I'll get you some clothes, you should be about my size, I think."

Her bathroom was clean compared to the Lair's bathroom, this was a major difference. Looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't even know who I was looking at anymore. It sure wasn't me, my hair was tangled up, my face was dirty covered in smudges and soot. And a few scratches. My grey eyes looked so. . .lifeless.

Once I was in the shower, I really didn't want to take off my clothes, cause I had to look at. . .what was now me. I choked down the fears and got in the shower. The hot water massaged my head, the shampoo smelled nice too. It had been . . . forever since I took a shower. The only thing the Kraang would let me do was brush my teeth, but a shower. . . . heck no.

I dried myself off with a towel, taking my sweet time. The lights on my chest blinked, purple making it even more annoying. I put on a bundle of fresh clean clothes, it was so soft~

I slipped on a grey t-shirt and a black sweatshirt leaving it unzipped. The pant's were comfy, I sat on the edge of the tub, putting on a pair of black boots. Looking back in the mirror, my hair was wet but at least it was better than before, though there was still scratches on my cheek. Probably scars from the needles. Damn things hurt. A lot.

I walked out feeling refreshed. April was practicing punches, around the room just as Master Splinter taught us today. She looked at me, a bright smile on her face. " Wow, you look so. . ."

" Boring, lame, simple, pathetic." I named a few aspects.

" No don't say that, I mean you look awesome awesome. You're just missing one more thing." She pulled out a hair clip pulling my hair out of my face to the back. " Better."

" So what do ya wanna do?" I asked stuffing my hands in the pockets of the sweat shirt.

" Well first we need to go shopping. My old clothes aren't going to last you that long."

" But I don't have money." I told her lamely, but she just smirked.

" Good thing I get a high allowance. Let's go I know a good store near by." She gestured to follow her. I wasn't really the shopping type, but my mom was. Since going wasn't going to kill me. I zipped up the sweater to cover most of . . .myself.

* Lair *

" We're back!" April announced, as I carried a few bags in my hands. I didn't expect her to buy me a whole wardrobe.

" Keep it down will ya!" Raph yelled, looking up from a comic book he was reading on the couch. Leo sat down watching Space Superheros as usual most of the episodes were hilarious and ironic. Mikey was nowhere to be found.

" Where's Mikey?" I asked Raph, setting down the bags.

" How should I know." He didn't look up from his comic book. Spike sat beside his shoulder eating a big piece of lettuce. I bent down and patted his head.

" Hey Spike how's it going?"

He just looked at me and made a chomp kind of sound. " I'll take that as a, Okay."

Raph growled at me pulling Spike closer to him. I just rolled my eyes.

BAM!

Something smacked me upside the head making me yelp, it was cold and wet. Without realizing it I clung to Raph, shaking.

" Hey! What are going! Get off!" Raph growled, trying to pry me off of him.

I let go of him calming myself down. Then a flash of blue whizzed past me and slammed into Raph's cheek. He froze and slowly turned to look behind, where Mikey snickered hiding behind the pinball machine. His back was turned, not noticing Raph come up behind him throwing the machine out of the way in pure anger.

" MIKEY!" He roared.

" AHHH!" He ran around fleeing from Raph, but he managed to grab him holding him in an arm lock.

" Say uncle!" Raph grinned.

" U-Uncle, Uncle!" Mikey tapped out, banging his arm on the floor. Raph dropped him undusting his hands, as Mikey gasped for air.

I walked over and hovered over Mikey with fires in my eyes, " Mikey?"

" Not you too!" He covered his face, pleading.

" There's only one option." I grinned.

" Ahh!" Mikey tried to scoot away on the floor, but I lunged at him and started to . . .tickle. Boy was he ticklish. " Say sorry!" I growled.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He yelled between laughs. I stopped, satisfied with his apology. " Apology accepted." I touched where he got me, " Really, Mikey? Now my hair's all wet, and I just combed it!"

He sat up crossing his legs. " Ohh! No wonder you look so different."

" It's called taking a shower, Mikey. And you should take one too you're starting to stink." I covered my nose, looking around. " Hey is Master Splinter still in the Dojo?"

" Sure, he's always in the dojo." Mikey answered.

" I need to talk with him." I left walking over to the dojo. " Master Splinter? You there."

" I am here." He popped up behind me, making me jump back yelping.

" How do you do that!?"

" It's important for a ninja to be quiet and be able to sneak up on their opponent with ease." He walked past me, then looking back. " Something troubles you?"

I recomposed myself with a fake cough. " Yes, if I may."

He nodded, " come and sit down." gesturing to the mats on the floor.

I sat in front of him folding my legs, he did the same placing his hands on his lap.

" What is it, that bothers you?" He asked his expression calm.

" Splinter, I can't stay here, we agreed that I'm to leave till I recovered." I frowned.

" Is this what you want? Because your emotions tell a different story." He raised a brow, looking directly in my eyes. " You're training has just only begun."

" I know, it's just. . .I can't, I have things to take care of." My voice was starting to crack on me, I really didn't want to leave. The Kraang are still out there, probably kidnapping other people and ruining their lives. . .just like mine.

" Does it have something to do with the Kraang?" It was like he could read my mind.

I hung my head. " Something like that. I have to do this."

" Very well." He stood up. " I will not force you, it is your choice to make." walking away.

" I am grateful." I got up and bowed, walking away.

The Lair was loud as ever, while the others were distracted I went in to see Donnie in the lab. Found him at his computer slamming a fist next to his keyboard

" Donnie?" I called walking over to him with caution, his table was covered in blueprints of a large office building. TCRI? " What's this?" I picked it up.

" That's where the Kraang are held up. We managed to sneak in yesterday and shut down the portal but it won't be long till they bring it back on." He looked from his computer, explaining. " I'm working on a few radars so we can get a location on the invisible Kraang ship."

The Kraang were held up at TCRI, interesting. " The Kraang must've reinforced their security, from your last attempt." I overlooked the blue print. " So how are you guy's going to destroy it?"

" Well I'm trying to create an explosive strong enough to take out it's force field and destroy it simultaneously." Then he went on and on about sciency stuff and molecules. It was giving me a headache. " So th-"

" Donnie I'm going topside and I'm not coming back." I interrupted his lecture, making him stop talking.

" W-what? You're going topside? But what about the Kraang!" His face was covered in worry.

" I've overstayed my welcome." I raised a hand to shut him up. " The Kraang won't find me unless I do something regrettable."

He sighed in defeat, " do the others know?"

" I'll leave that to you. Don't want Mikey climbing my leg."

" Fair point." He nodded, " oh, at least take this." He rushed over and pulled something from a drawer, placing it in my hand.

" What is this?" I looked at it, it was a weird looking phone.

" It's a T-phone, just in case you get into any trouble." He tapped it with a finger. " It's already got our numbers in them, just so you know."

After pocketing, I glanced at the blueprints again, then back to Donnie. " Hey, I'll see ya guys around. Make sure you keep the kitchen clean, or the cockroaches are gonna move into the lair." I said turning away leaving a sad frowning Donnie standing there. " Give the others my regards. Kay?"

" Goodbye, Carol." He said with a little wave.

I waved back, before changing into a black cat, running along the walls sticking to the shadows. Stopping at the entrance I looked back at the turtles. Leo scooted close to the TV, his eyes widening in excitement, Raph just started punching a big sand bag. And Mikey secretly started making more water balloons, and April sat on the couch doing her homework.

Goodbye.

I turned and ran down the subway tracks, towards topside. I've got stuff to take care of.

I jumped from building to building, the sun was still out, but not for long. People were still running their last errands for the day. I stopped looking down at one house that I knew was all too familiar.

Mine.

It still looked the same on the outside, not sure about my parents. It was like there was a knot in my throat, heart clenching in my chest. Leaping over the street I landed on the fire escape, gripping the railing. Staring at the window to my room, everything just froze. The sound of an angry voice echoed inside, followed by the sound of a door slamming.

Peeking around the building, two cops stood in front of the door and walked to their car, taking off. Out of curiosity I slipped open the window carefully. My room still looked the same the last time I was here. Slightly opening the door, checking to see if the hallway was clear. I heard footsteps, come up the steps.

It was my Dad, pacing back and forth he ran his hands through his black hair, sighing in frustration.

" They're not looking hard enough!" A stubble had grown on his face.

" Oh, what did we do wrong?" My Mom's voice was desperate. It was like a stab through the heart. It took all my strength not to slam the door open, telling them I was alive. But I'm no longer the daughter they once knew.

" We did nothing wrong!?" He grabbed her pulling her into a strong hug, gently stroking her hair.

" How could she have run away." She sobbed.

They thought I ran away? I slumped against the wall, tears clouding my vision. I just want to tell them the truth.

" She didn't run away. Carol left her backpack, here."

" But the money was gone from my wallet." She sniffled

Dad shook his head. " Something isn't right, she would never just get up and disappear."

" If only we had been awake when she got home." Mom sobbed again falling to the floor.

I covered my ears, but it didn't work, the cries of my mother filled my head. Tears fell down my cheek, no longer holding them in.

" Damn it!" Dad punched the wall, echoing throughout the house.

" Nick! Don't!" She got up and grabbed his arm. Dad collapsed to the floor sobbing, as my Mom tried to comfort him.

I slowly got up from the floor, but the wood beneath me creaked. Oh no. I lunged for the window changing into a small bird.

" Who's there!?" Dad slammed the door open to my room, only to find nothing but an open window. I perched myself on the next door building watching as my Dad looked out the window till slamming it shut.

My tears of sadness turned to anger. The Kraang took my life from me, making me and parents live through so much pain. Changing back, I looked at the implement, trying so hard not to rip it to shreds. Instead I slammed a fist into the concrete of the building multiple times, till it cracked falling to the ground. Now my hand was bloody and in pain.

All because of the Kraang.

They will pay the price for creating. . . me.

* Lair *

" She's gone!?" Mikey gasped. " But who's gonna clean the kitchen and play video games with me!"

Raph just crossed his arms and huffed. " bout time."

" Raph!?" Mikey yelled.

" Shut it Mikey! You knew she wasn't staying here long!" His face contorted in anger. " I can't believe you guys trusted her so easily! She's probably still being controlled by the Kraang, even after what happened with Karai!" Everyone went silent, Leo's face cringed in anger.

" It isn't your call Raph!" Leo got in his face pointing a finger. " Master Splinter allowed her to stay! Not me! So I suggest, you just suck it up! Raph!"

" Get out of my face!" Raph yelled shoving him off. Only for him to fight back, they sprawled all over the Lair, cutting things up with their blades.

" Raph! Leo! Stop it!" Donnie cried out, trying separate the two. " Will you two, cool it! We already have enough problems with the Kraang!"

They both panted as Donnie stood between them, " I've already finished the radars. It won't be long till the Kraang ship shows. We just need to set them up."

Raph, scowled shoving past Donnie, giving Leo an icy glare. " Let's just get this over with!" He headed to the entrance leaving his brothers in silence.

Leo watched him walk away, gritting his teeth. Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. " Come on, Leo."

* Outside TCRI *

Dark, the perfect time to sneak into TCRI and out. I sat on top of a water tower, a cold breeze brushing my hair against my cheeks. The Kraang won't see me coming. Literally.

There were perks of being mutated. Camouflage, my skin turned transparent, seeing through my hand. Visibility. Perks of a Chameleon.

TCRI looked just like any other office building in New York, but it had a major Kraang feel to it. Also there were two disguised bots pacing back and forth of the entrance. And they looked exactly the same. Typical, Kraang.

Jumping down onto the roof, sliding down the fire escape as quiet as I can be. The alleys were empty as a rat ran behind a dumpster. Peeking around the corner, spotting the two guards, the Kraang weren't known for disguised, making everything obvious. I ran across the street avoiding the lampposts. This is too easy.

I hid behind a trash bin, checking if they spotted me. Well of course they didn't I'm camouflaged, but I ain't taking any chances. They just kept pacing back and forth, looking around the area with every little sound they heard. Guess they didn't spot me.

Tiptoeing around the trashcan sneaking up behind the closest one. It's back was turned giving me the chance to crack it's neck cutting off its functions. It crumpled to the floor, with a loud thud. The other one swiftly turned, aiming his gun. I charged at it, revealing myself, swiftly pushing the gun in the other direction, firing into the sky. It jumped back avoiding my punch, that was until I kicked its legs from under. Making it fall on its back, grabbing its gun I shot it in the stomach where the Kraang should be operating its body.

I sighed in relief, that was until I heard an explosion, turning my head I saw a strange vehicle driving at top speed fleeing from. . . oh crap. A large Kraang ship flew in the sky shooting a purple laser at the reinforced car. And it was heading straight towards me.

There was no time to move, so I blocked my body with my arms, preparing myself for a great deal pain. The only thing I heard was a screeching sound, opening my eyes it was about an inch close to smacking into me. I let go of my breath, slumping my arms.

It's doors popped open. " Carol! What are you doing!? Are ya trying to get yourself killed!?" Raph yelled, his voice filled with panic and anger. Another explosion went off beside them, the Kraang ship closing in on them. " I don't got time for this!" He growled, running over, grabbing me around the waist and tossing me over his shoulder.

" Hey!? Wait!" I yelled as he dropped me into the Shell raiser. " Why did you do that!?" I yelled at him as he sat down at a station.

" X!" Mikey threw himself on me rubbing his cheeks against mine. " I thought I'd never see you again!"

Donnie looked at a screen, the Kraang were already over us.

" Move it Leo!" Raph yelled.

" On it!" Leo slammed his foot on the peddle, we jolted at the sudden speed.

" Mikey it's only been a day." I tried to pry him off, but gave up, groaning.

" X, what were you doing out there?" Donnie asked bluntly.

" What did it look like I was doing!?" I barked back in anger. Mikey let go of me jumping back to his station, sitting in front of a map of the city.

" Uh, you looked like you were hunting down Kraang. Or were you?" A realization popped in his head. " X, were you try.-"

" Yes Donnie, I was hunting Kraang till you guys showed up!." I got up holding onto a pole. The Shellraiser was some kind of subway car, and it smelled." If someone hadn't dragged me in here!" I gestured to Raph.

" You could've gotten yourself killed! If Donnie hadn't spotted you in time you'd be street pizza! So, you! Should be thanking us!" Raph barked back.

I got up in his face, stumbling a few times from the speedbumps on the road. " Thanking you!? Pa-lease you wish, turtle boy!" I poked his chest.

" Why you little-"

" Hang onto your shells!" Leo warned making a sharp turn. We both fell, Raph was on top of me. Knocking the air out of my lungs. " Ow." I groaned as he lifted himself off me. His face scowled a bit but there was a hint of blush on his cheeks. He got up and sat back in his station, not saying anything, only mumbling something to himself.

" I think I figured out it's mission. . .us!" Donnie panicked. Another explosion, impacted near the Shellraiser, making it jolt to one side.

" Mikey! We need an escape route!" Leo ordered.

Mikey immediately looked at the large map before him squinting his eyes. " Take the alley on the right!"

Leo made another sharp turn making me fall to the floor again.

" It's a dead end." Leo looked at Mikey.

Mikey looked back placing a giant magnifying glass over the map. " Don't take the alley on the right!"

We all facepalmed, shaking our heads. Then on the monitors the Kraang ship had us cornered, its laser digging into the back of the Shellraiser.

" Any ideas guys!?" Leo asked.

" Just one!" Raph got up and started to smack Mikey's shell.

Out of a stroke of luck Karai jumped onto the ship, using her motorcycle to give her the boost she needed, digging her sword on the topside of the Kraang ship.

" That was Karai!" Leo perked up, not hesitating pulling the reverse lever. " We gotta go back and help her!" The Kraang ship fled in the other direction away from us.

Raph got up from his seat, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder. " She can take care of herself! Let's put some distance between that thing and us!"

" No!" He shrugged off his hand.

" But the Shellraiser can't take on another onslaught right now!" Donnie tried to reason with him.

Leo groaned in frustration, taking off his seatbelt. " Then I'll do it myself! Drive!"

Raph tried to grab a hold of the wheel, the second Leo had let go I was tumbling all over the the car. " You turtles need a license!"

"I got ya girl!" Mikey piped, grabbing my hand and sitting me next to him on the chair.

I sighed. " Why am I even here?"

" Must be fate bruh." Mikey smiled nudging me.

" I'll meet you guys back underground." Leo said opening up a hatch.

" Hey! The stealths bike my thing!" Raph complained.

Leo jumped in. " Now your thing is sucking it up!" he yelled back, slamming the hatch shut, we heard the sound of a motorcycle riding off.

" Hey that's my thing!" Donnie cried.

" Can you guys just focus!" I yelled, slumping in the seat. " I don't know what's going on between all of you but arguing isn't going to make things better!"

" You have no business in this, Freak!" Raph barked at me as he drove speeding up. " Donnie open up the entrance!"

" Got it!" Donnie pressed a button next to him, a large door opened up at the end of an alleyway leading back to the abandoned subway.

" I swear if you call me that one more time Raphael! I'm killing you in your sleep!" I threatened.

" Whatever!. . .Freak!" He grinned, provoking me on purpose.

" That's it!" I yelled changing into my camouflage.

" Where'd she go!?" Donnie frantically looked around.

" Cool!" Mikey drooled, holding his hands together like a child.

" You chicken! Show yourself!" Raph jumped out of the driver's seat, pulling out his sais, spinning them. Totally forgetting about the shellraiser as we derailed on the subways tracks. Sending us tumbling and knocking into each other, Mikey was the only who one it found fun.

" Raph! Grab the wheel!" Donnie yelled over the sound of the tires screeching on metal. Raph yelled in frustration, as he hit a wall again.

" He's probably too dumb to figure it out!" I yelled, shoving pass Raph who seemed dazed, from the blow to the head. I grabbed the wheel using my strength to keep it in control. Slamming my foot down on the petal, the hole car jerked to a stop, the turtles simultaneously fell to the floor.

" WOHOOO! That was fun! Letѕ do that again!" Mikey shot up, with a big smile on his face.

" NO!" We all said in unision. Mikey shrank back.

Getting up Raph rubbed his head, making me feel almost guilty. Almost. Stepping out of the seat, I walked past Raph just as he was getting up. I glared at him with a frown. " I know I'm a Freak you don't need to remind me." I looked to Donnie. " Can you open the door?"

" X, you don't have to go." He looked at me, pleading.

" Donnie, I can't make your place my own." I frowned.

" It's the only place you have."

My body froze, he was right though and I knew it. I can't go back to the surface, and pretend like nothing never happened, that the Kraang don't exist. My old life was destroyed. A tear fell from my face, how I wish, I could be back home, sleeping in my bed right now. The tears turned hot with anger, as I slammed my fist on the metal wall. The same one I used to beat the brick. " Damn it!" It hurt so much that it went numb, forgetting about it.

Donnie gasped looking at my bloody hand. " X stop!" He rushed over and grabbed it looking it over. " Don't hurt yourself like that. None of this was your fault." He paused for a moment then sighing. " I'll patch it up back at the Lair."

I yanked it away, from his grasp. " Don't, just. . .it doesn't hurt." I said pulling it close turning away. Everything was silent, even Mikey. " I'll meet you back at the Lair." I walked out of the Shellraiser and onto the subway tracks. I let out a shaky breath and started walking, hearing a sound of a motorcycle coming down the opposite of the tunnel. Probably Leo.

My body felt sluggish, when I reached the Lair, my hand was dripping with blood that was slowly drying up. Slowly the pain was setting in, and it was annoying. I flopped down on the couch on my back one leg dangled off the edge. Closing my eyes for a bit, I just relaxed enjoying the silence.

" You're back."

I shot up scooting back. It was Master Splinter, relaxing a bit I sighed in relief lying back down. " Oh, Splinter it's you."

" What made you come back?" He asked bluntly.

" Donnie managed to make me come to my senses." I scoffed, motionless. " He was right though. It's the only place I can only come to." I frowned. " Can I ask you something, Master Splinter?"

He raised a brow, "ask away."

I sat up, sucking in a breath. " Can we continue the training?"

" Of course, but let me tell you this. You are welcome to call this place your home, Carol." He placed a hand on my shoulder, with a small smile. " Also we need someone to clean up around here."

I laughed at that, " thank you, for your generosity, Master Splinter." I got up and bowed. He nodded in return, but noticed my hand.

" What happened?" He reached out holding it gently, though I cringed a bit.

" I'm a danger to myself." I looked away. " Donnie said he'll fix it." I pulled it away lazly.

" Be careful, Carol. A kunoichi's worst enemy is herself." He said walking back to the dojo. Leaving me a word in edgewise. A Kunoichi? What's that? Guess I'll find out sooner or I slumped back down onto the couch laying on my back. Emotionally and physically exhausted, my eyes grew heavy, I was too tired to stay awake as I heard the turtles enter the Lair.

" You just had to go and open your big mouth! Huh Raph!?" Donnie yelled.

" Me!? She's the one that started it! Don't go accusing me for what happened!" Raph yelled back.

" You . A. Child!" Donnie threw his arms in the air

" Uh. . . dudes." Mikey spoke.

" You take that back!" Raph growled, pulling out his sais.

" Or what!? You'll try to get us killed again!" Donnie pulled out his staff.

" Um. . . guys?"

" Would you two stop it!" Leo butted in.

" Bring it!" Raph yelled charging, the both jumped in the air ready to start.

" DUDES!" Mikey exploded, making them stop in mid-air, Leo was about ready to pull out his blades. They all looked at Mikey, falling to the floor. " Shhhh!"

" What is it Mikey?" Leo stepped over Raph and Donnie to stand next to Mikey. " Oh."

" Mikey! If-" Raph was interrupted, as they both turned putting a finger to their lips. " Huh?"

" Shhh! X, is sleeping." Mikey whispered, loudly.

" Yeah so keep it down." Leo whispered, sliding his swords back in their sheathes. " We wouldn't want to wake her."

" Good thing she's asleep. She probably won't feel the pain while I patch her up." Donnie walked into his lab getting his aid kit. Which was a red tool box, specifically saying Donnie's box, and Mikey don't touch.

Raph just stared at X's sleeping form remembering what she said. " I know I'm a Freak, you don't need to remind me." Her words rang in his mind, making him feel a bit of guilt for the girl. He sighed getting up, and heading to bed.

* Morning *

I woke up rubbing my eye, only to feel a bandage wrapped around my at it, it was neatly wrapped and my knuckles most of the pain was gone. Sitting up I heard, the sound of the turtles training in the dojo. Wish my watch wasn't broken.

Sluggishly dragging myself off the couch I felt a blanket fall off. Out of curiosity I picked it up, looking it over. Folding the blanket I walked to the kitchen, and of course, more left over pizza. It's all these turtles eat. I swear. Closing the fridge door, I heard the turtle's yells get louder, sounded like they were training.

Sneaking into the dojo, the turtles were sparing. It was Leo and Raph, Master Splinter walked around the mat, observing their skills. Donnie and Mikey sat on the floor waiting for their turn. I knew they trained, but not this early in the morning. Or was it even morning? Damn I need a new watch.

Leo slammed Raph to the ground pointing his sword at his throat.

" Very good Leonardo." Splinter praised, Leo's eyes brightened up at his compliment. Till it was ruined, Raph kicked his legs from under him, face planting the ground. Donnie and Mikey cringed, so did I.

" Hah!" Raph boasted.

Splinter didn't say anything as he spotted me staring from afar. " Would you like to join us, Carol?"

All eyes were on me, I always hated that, it's like when a teacher calls you up in class to answer a question that you don't know the answer to. I walked over and sat next to Donnie.

" Thanks, Doc." I smiled, at him.

He blushed a bit, at the name. " It's the least I could do after what Raph said to you." He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

" Yeah well Raph is just Raph. I can't blame him about the whole. . . trust issue thing." I hung my head.

" Raph's temper just gets the best of him sometimes." We watched as Raph and Leo sparred again.

" Hajime!" Splinter yelled suddenly making me jump in my skin. The turtles stopped and stood up straight next to each other.

" Raphael."

" Hai sensei." He answered.

" I hear you made a quarrel with Carol endangering your brothers, is this true?" He looked at him pacing in front of them.

Raph sighed, " yes."

" It is not up to you who I let stay in the Lair. But after what happened with Karai, I understand about some of the. . . circumstances." He looked him in the eye, hearing Raph gulp. " But your actions will not go without punishment."

Raph hung his, " Hai sensei." He mumbled.

" You will help train Carol, since you can not get along with her, you will learn to trust her." His back was turned glancing at Raph's expression.

" B-but, Master Spl-" He was cut off, when Splinter lifted his hand shutting him up.

" I will not hear it, it's settled."

Everyone looked at me then to Raph. My jaw dropped to the floor, shocked at what I just heard. This is not going to end well I can feel it.

Me and Raph looked at each other, glaring.

\- Game on - 


	4. Enemy of My Enemy

Mikey shot another pinball, jittering around in excitement. " Stoaked! I can't believe we're getting a missile launcher! What should we blow up first!?" He turned to Raph.

Raph made me get into a stance, observing me. " You gotta spread your legs wider, and keep your arms apart!" He nudged my legs apart, which hurt a lot. I've been standing like this for over two hours. It was a defensive stance to block an opponent's attack. I groaned to myself trying not to say anything that might get him angry.

" Like this?" I asked lamely, holding my stance.

" Wider." He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

Rolling my eyes, I widened my stance. " How bout now?"

He walked around, observing my posture. " Let's test it out."

" Huh?" Before I could ask, he tried to jump kick my arm, my reflexes took over absorbing most of the blow. It hurt a lot. But it kept him from causing serious damage.

" Hmph. I guess it's alright." He said stepping back.

Leo punched the large dummy, " that's if Karai can pull it off." He spoke answering Mikey.

Donnie sat on the couch reading a comic book. " Are you worried about your girlfriend!" He grinned, teasing Leo. Steam irradiated from Leo's head. " I see why you guys do that now, it's kinda fun!"

Leo glared at him. " It isn't gonna be easy, Shredders gonna be there to."

I looked at Raph confused. " Who's Shredder?"

" Why should I tell you?" He crossed his arms.

" I will!" Mikey popped up on my shoulder. " The Shredder is this crazy guy covered in blades who really hates us! Oh! And he has like, mutant minions!"

" H-he sounds like someone not to be taken lightly."

" Hey! For once we know where Shredders gonna be ahead of time!" Raph made a fist thinking of an idea. " Which means. . .we could set a trap for him!"

" What!?" Leo whipped his head over to Raph. " Look! We made a deal with Karai we can't just go behind her back! This is about the Kraang ship! They want to take us out!"

Raph walked over to Leo. " So does Shredder! This maybe our only chance to take him by surprise! Are we really gonna pass that up!?"

Leo looked away from him for a moment thinking, it was quiet. The others waited for Leo to make his decision. " Alright guys let's take down the Shredder."

Raph grinned, turning back to me. " Okay let's go again."

I groaned, getting into the stance again. " Let's just get this over with."

The others went back to what they were doing. Leo kept punching the dummy, Mikey played the pinball machine and Donnie turned back to his comic book. Guess they all agreed with the decision.

Raph roared charging at me, this time he was going for my legs. I jumped over him flipping through the air. His eyes widened in surprise, as I grabbed his shell pinning him to the ground.

His mouth tried to form words but nothing came out. " Is that good enough?" I teased. He blinked a few times, till his mind caught on to what just happened, growling he pushed me gently aside.

" That's just beginners luck!" Stepping aside, he stomped over to the couch.

" Whatever ya say! Teach!" I laughed.

" Shut up!" He yelled back. I could've sworn I saw his face blush a bit, making me laugh even more.

" Oooo! Raph was beaten by a giiiirl!" Donnie teased, laughing.

A vein formed on Raph's head. " What'd you say!?" He yelled, his eyes were on fire. Literally.

Donnie shrank back into his comic. " N-n-nothing! Heh, heh."

" That's what I thought." He slumped back onto the couch looking at his sais.

" Phew~" Donnie relaxed, sighing in relief that he didn't have to face Raph's. . .wrath.

This Shredder dude sounds very. . . interesting. Better than following the Kraang. I casually waltzed over to Mikey who was still playing on the pinball machine. " Psst!"

" Huh?" He looked at me, then sneaked over. " What's up!?" He whispered back.

" What's this deal with Karai?" I grabbed him by the shoulders so he could face me.

" She's getting us a rocket launcher, so we could blow up the Kraang ship." He jumped up and down like a kid.

" Where's she gonna get a rocket launcher?" I raised a brow, glancing back at the guy's making sure they didn't hear us.

Mikey leaned in as if it was a secret. " She going to steal it from Shredder."

" Shredder?" I sorta gasped.

" Yeah she's like from the same he's their master!" He smiled, his blue eyes widening, with excitement.

" Sounds risky."

" Yeah." He said a bit worriedly till his mood changed back to happiness, " but we're getting a missile launcher!"

" Heh, heh. Hope it turns out alright." I started to step back. " Hey where is this, Shredder going to be?"

" At the Docks tonight. Why?" He blinked.

" Oh ya know just. . . curious." I laughed nervously.

He was quiet for a moment, then he smiled. " Okay!" He said walking away. " Boy am I hungry!"

I sighed in relief. Rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand. Good thing Mikey never suspects anything. As if agreeing with Mikey my stomach growled in protest. It was so embarrassing as it echoed throughout the whole lair.

" What the heck was that?" Raph looked up from his sais, hearing the growl of my stomach.

Of, course Donnie knew where it came from. He looked at me. " Uh? X?"

I slowly looked at him, not wanting to. " Ye-ah."

" Was that you?" He raised a brow ( doesn't have eyebrows! XD)

" So what." I tried to play it off, but it came out to quick.

" You know, I haven't seen you eat was the last time you ate?" He got up from the couch, and walked over to me crossing his arms.

" Well that depends on what you call food."

" You gotta eat something."

" You know I've lasted longer without food. Well I wouldn't call a Kraang blob of nothing, food. And all you guys eat is pizza and takeout. And I despise, pizza." My tone sounded dark on that last part, though I hadn't intended it.

" Blob?" He looked confused, then shaking his head. " How bout we call April and see if she can get you something from the city, huh?" He smiled pulling out his t-phone.

" I don't 's been forever since I had anything, edible."

" Well do you have anything in mind?" He asked as his phone rang, waiting for April to pick up.

I thought of something that I hadn't in forever. Something that I really loved. Then an idea smacked me in the face. " I got it!" I yelled, making Donnie jump in surprise.

I heard April just pick up the phone. " Hello?"

It didn't take April long to go out and get what I needed. She walked in holding a bag of deliciousness. " Hey Donnie!" She called out.

We sat on the couch watching the news about a cat saving a kid's life from a falling beam, sounding very cheesy.

"You know Donnie you could've made a sandwich here in the lair." She handed him the bag of Subway which held two good looking sandwiches.

" Thanks April, but these are for X." He gently handed the bag to me, as he rubbed his neck.

Quickly opening the back and removing the wrapper, revealing a well cooked teriyaki sandwich. I was practically drooling, almost crying on the spot. " Thank you April." I smiled.

" No problem, go ahead and dig in."

" I'm done." Now there was nothing in my hand as my face was covered in crumbs.

" That was quick!" Donnie yelled in shock.

" Well if you're stuck in a cell with nothing to eat, of course I'd eat the whole thing in one bite. If you were in that kind of situation, you'd do the same." I pulled out the other sandwich eating it whole. Making Donnie and April watch in shock, as they were at a lost for words.

Licking my face, I stretched out on the couch forming into a cat, yawning. " Jeez, am I stuffed."

" That isn't natural!" Donnie yelled.

" It is to me." I curled up, tucking in my tail.

" Yo, dudes! Anybody want pizza!?" Mikey yelled, walking in with some fresh boxes of steaming hot pizza. He didn't see me because of the boxes in his face as he was blindly about to sit on me. I jumped out of the way hissing, landing on Donnie.

" Mikey be careful!" Donnie yelled at him as I clung to shoulder.

" Oops! Sorry, didn't see ya there!" He smiled with a big grin, rubbing his neck. While holding a stack pizzas in his other hand.

" Just watch where you're going next time." I grumbled. My nose wrinkled catching a nasty scent in the air. " Glory! What is that smell!?" I swatted the air with my paw. It was really hard to focus on my form that my body changed back on it's own. My weight knocked Donnie to the floor.

" Whoa!" He tumbled.

" Sorry Doc. It's just, that smell!" I covered my nose.

Mikey sat down and opened a box of pizza, gently pulling one out. His eyes widened with glee as he started to drool. I cringed in disgust and what he was holding. It had all kinds of exotic toppings. Fish, candy, crickets, and is that gum!? Oh, God it was disgusting looking at it made me wanna barf, as my stomach turned upside down on the inside. It was like everything was on that pizza, anything you could imagine as a pizza topping. Mikey looked at me and offered a slice.

" Looks irresistible, eh! Am I right,or am I right!?" He took a large bite.

April covered her nose as well, Donnie laid on the floor in a daze, as if the smell got to him. " Hey! I think I'm gonna go home now, see ya guys tomorrow!" She ran out of the Lair leaving a dust trail behind.

Great. April chickened out, Donnie is slightly conscious, leaving me with Mikey and his horror of a pizza.

Leo came from the kitchen, and ran to the couch hopping over it, grabbing the remote. Just as he was about to change the channel to Space Heroes, he sniffed the air. " What the shell! What is that smell!?" He looked around trying to find the source, his eye laid on Mikey's form as he ate the pizza.

I almost gagged trying to breathe. " You know, I think I'm gonna go topside!" I got up and jumped over the couch, without hesitation.

Leo looked at me, then to Mikey. " Hold up!" Leo called out, following after me.

* Topside *

I sat on a water tower staring at my house below. It wasn't too far from the lair. A home away from home. The air was fresh, as a wind blew against my face, as my senses started to come back to me. The sun was still out, but it started to set in slowly.

" What'cha lookin at?" Leo popped up beside me.

I jumped in surprise, from his sudden presence. " H-How did you- never mind." I laid my head in my palm staring back down the street. Sighing, " do you think I could ever be human again?"

He only gave me a worried stare. " I'm not sure I have an answer for that." He tensed.

" I know. But it was worth a shot."

He looked at me then to the building I was staring at, then me again. " Is that your house?"

" Used to be." I frowned. " You know, I all wanted to do was help out my parents that day. Just let them relax and have their moment. To think that would be my last day just to be. . . me." Leo looked sad but didn't say anything, so I continued. " I grabbed money from my mother's wallet, hoping I could show them how responsible I was. My parents were asleep on the couch, I've never saw them look so happy." I paused. " So I went out on my own, walking into town to buy some pizza. Friday was always Pizza Night." I smiled at the memories. " On the way back, I was jumped by the Kraang in an alleyway. I tried to escape, but they were just. . ." I couldn't say anymore after that as tears started to fall from my eyes. I quickly rubbed them away, not wanting Leo seeing me cry like a baby.

He gently put a hand my shoulder. " Don't worry X. We're going to shut that portal down." His eyes looked at me, as if he meant those words.

" Yeah, I know you will." I nodded.

Leo seemed to blush a bit, when he pulled his hand away. " S-Sorry."

" Well enough about me." I changed the subject. " So this Karai is she your girlfriend? " I teased. But he seemed to stutter after that.

" M-Me her, s-she's. . .w-we're enemies!" His face darkened to tomato red.

" Wow, you must really like her. Reminds me of Romeo and Juliet. Except they weren't ninjas or mutants as a matter of fact."

" Romeo and Juliet? What's that?"

" You've never heard the story of Romeo and turtles need to get out more." I crossed my arms. " Well it's about these two families, the Capulets and the Montagues, they're are always fighting with one another. Until Romeo a Montague falls in " love " with Juliet a Capulet. So they we're planning on getting together and everything but couldn't because of their families situations. So Romeo runs off and goes into hiding, and Juliet fakes her death so she can be with Romeo. Romeo finds out goes to her body and drinks poison and kills himself. Juliet wakes up and finds him dead and see's that he's dead so she kills herself as well."

Leo was at a lost for words. " That. Is. A horrible story."

" It is." I laughed lightly, then sighing. " do you really wanna go through with your plan?"

He frowned. "I-I don't know. I mean, this maybe our only chance to finally take out the Shredder."

" But is it the right choice? Even if you do, then what next?" I turned to him,but he didn't meet my gaze. As if lost in thought. " I know it's hard, and I don't have a good idea of what's going on with you guys and your situations. But even I think breaking your word behind someone's back is wrong. No matter who they are."

He looked stunned, but his eyes looked hurt. I looked back down below at my home, one more time, getting up.

" I can see why Master Splinter wants to train you." Leo stood up and smiled at me.

I shrugged. " To tell you the truth. I really don't want to train. Since I got nothing better to do, I just go with."

" Really?"

" Yeah." I smirked at him an idea popped in my head. " You, know, I don't see why Karai doesn't like you. You're cute for a mutant turtle." I winked. " sadley you're not my type."

" T-Thanks, I guess." He blushed. " What do you mean not you're type?"

Okay. Now he caught me off guard. " W-Well you know. When someone prefers certain traits in a. . . partner."

" Oh, I think I get it. . .a little." After that it was really quiet. Leo faked a cough into his hand.  
" Uh? We should probably head back to the Lair."

" Y-Yeah. Good idea."

* Lair *

As soon as we got back, the fatal smell was gone. Donnie was up and around rubbing his head. Raph came into the living area, admiring his sais. Mikey laid on the couch, burping.

" Are we going, or we just gonna wait here till we start growing beards?" Raph spinned his sais, smirking.

Leo looked at him, his expression looking serious. " Yeah, you guys ready?"

Donnie came grabbed his little monitor for his radars tucking it in his belt. " Just say the word Leo."

Mikey jumped up from the couch, suddenly full of energy and excitement. " We're finally gonna get a missile launcher! Oh yeah!" He danced around on the floor doing some weird moves.

Leo eyed all of them, then to me, he glanced at the machine on my torso as it blinked. " You coming?"

" Me?" I blinked.

" Yeah, we could use some cover if things start to take a turn for the worst." Oh, he was serious.

" Well, if the others are okay with it." I looked at them.

Mikey whipped his head over to me with a big smile. " Sweet! This is going to be the best mission ever!"

Donnie gave me a worried little look. " It's not a problem for me. But what about your hand?" He pointed.

Overlooking my hand. " It's fine Doc." I rolled my eyes. Ever since the bandage came off he's been asking me if I was still in any pain.

" Can we just hurry up!" Raph, pushed past us and jumped over the turnstiles.

" Come guys!" Leo ordered following after Raph.

I hope I won't regret this.

* Shipping Yard *

It wasn't really surprising, where the exchange was taken place. I landed beside Mikey, trying to keep quiet. The turtles peaked down below, from behind the metal container. We spotted Karai, she jumped down from a car and looked at the smuggled explosives that Mikey so eagerly desired.

We all pulled back, Donnie pulled out a. . . baseball. An odd one as a matter of fact. He held in front of Mikey's face. " Okay Mikey . Aim for his armor, the electro grenade will use the metal as a conductor to amplify the shock."

Looking back, down below, I spotted the one they call Shredder. You know I didn't think it was possible to have that many spikes on armor. It looked so. . .lame.

Mikey looked like his brain was going to fry from the inside. " Uh? How much of that did I need to understand?"

" Aim for his armor." Donnie deadpanned.

" Oh! Got it!" Mikey put a thumbs up.

" You sure we should trust Mikey with this?" Raph looked to Leo.

Leo smirked. " When it comes to water balloon launchers he's the best in the business."

Raph and Leo stretched out a large makeshift slingshot as Mikey placed the baseball pulling back real hard. He stuck his tongue out as he aimed the ball. I stood beside Donnie as I watched the others get to work.

" I got a bad feeling about this."

" Booyakasha. . . Shred Head." And at that Mikey let go, letting the baseball sail through the air, directly towards the Shredder.

But that's where things went wrong. Quickly I spotted Karai watch the electro ball, figuring out the target. She dropped the missile launcher in her hands and pushed Shredder out of the way.

" Are you kidding me!" Raph yelled, in disbelief.

" I do not understand that woman." Mikey hung his head.

As the turtles facepalmed themselves. I spotted Karai pick up the missile launcher and aimed it towards us, making my body freeze.

" Move!" I yelled grabbing Mikey by the arm, as the other's took notice.

" In coming!" Leo yelled.

But it was too late to move. The missile exploded behind us blowing us off the containers. We hit the ground. Hard. My ears were ringing from the blow. I heard the others groan getting up.

" Well, this can't get much worse." Raph deadpanned.

But there was a beeping noise coming from Donnie. He pulled out his radar monitor. " The Radar! The Kraangs ship is nearby!"

" You just had to jinx, Raph!" I looked at Raph giving him a cold stare.

The Kraang ship appeared from above, disabling it's cloaking feature. The ship stopped midair scanning the area. Getting up I jumped behind a container, so the Kraang wouldn't spot me.

Leo's eyes widened, as he saw the Shredder stalking towards them. " Fall back guys!" He yelled, running into the maze of metal shipping containers. Taking the shortcut I jumped up onto over them, following from above.

Shredder flared his blades, slowly taking his time following after the turtles. Leo led them around a corner. Shredder jumped digging his blades into the concrete, missing by a long shot as they kept running. I saw Donnie take a hard turn almost slipping, but Leo wanted to run straight changing his direction, to follow behind his brothers. But they were at a dead end.

They looked back learning the mistake, but Shredder blocked their escape. " Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish." He bellowed.

Just as I was about to intervene, my body froze in place. Slowly looking back, I spotted the Kraang ship behind me. It's beam glowed brightly, in my mind I screamed for body to move but I was struck with fear. But then an idea popped in my head.

Leo looked back spotting it to. " That thing again! Great timing!"

" Watch out!" I yelled in warning. I had jumped on top of the ship, ripping out a panel and started to pull some wires, making it lose control.

" X!?" They all yelled. Shredder looked up his eyes widened in shock. It's laser beam started to fire blindly into anything in its path. The turtles dodged the beam, as an explosion went off just where they were standing. Yanking on a wire, it started to head towards the Shredder, but he slashed opened a metal container jumping inside.

" Whoa!" The Kraang ship flipped to the side, throwing off my balance, as it took to the sky. I tried to grab onto the open panel but my hands slipped, sending me falling through the sky.

Leo got up and rushed over to the container that held Shredder, slamming it shut. " Come on!" He yelled taking off.

The others got up from the floor jumping to their feet, to follow after him. But a blade popped out of the locked crate. Making them freeze in their steps. Metal cutting metal filled the air.

" Anybody hear something?" Mikey looked around.

" Not now Mikey!" Raph growled, pulling out his sais, Donnie backed away as the Shredder slammed the door open, swiftly turning his head towards the turtles.

I screamed in the air getting closer to the ground. " Huh?" Mikey looked up, his eyes almost popping out of his head. He started running around, trying to figure out where I was going to land.

" Mikey stop messing around!" Donnie called out, " what's that noise?" He raised a brow. Not taking his eyes off the Shredder.

" I got her! I got her!" Mikey stuck his tongue out concentrating.

" Look out!" I yelled, closing my eyes shut I braced myself for a world of pain. Well it wouldn't be the first time.

Raph finally looked up. " What the shell!" I landed on him. Hard. Crushing him with my not so heavy weight.

Missing Mikey by a long shot, which he still held his arms out in the air. " Ahhh! Raph I was going to catch her!" He whinned.

" Not now Mikey!" Raph growled getting up.

I got off him as he started to move. " I am never doing that again." I groaned, undusting myself. Looking at Shredder then the turtles then to Shredder again. Realizing the situation. " Crud, why are you turtles always getting yourself into trouble."

Shredder narrowed his eyes, as Raph gave me an angry stare before roaring off throwing ninja stars at Shredder and tried to stab him with his sais. But Shredder deflected them with every strike using his claws. Raph jumped up spinning his sais ready to slam down on him, but Shredder saw through it, stepping back he punched Raph in the plastron sending him flying back.

Mikey took advantage of his slight opening, swinging his nun-chucks, Shredder jumped back, as Mikey charged, but he kicked him back. Landing next to Raph who was groaning in pain.

Donnie looked at his brothers and charged, jumping on the crates he spun in the air slamming his staff directly towards Shredder. But he jumped back and grabbed his wooden staff swinging him in the air, then letting go. " AWWW!" He slid across the floor.

" Prepare to know why they call me the Shredder!" His blades popped out of his metal sleeves.

I looked at the turtles as they tried to get up, but they were moving to slow. " Come on guys. Don't leave me standing here!" I stepped back as Shredder slowly approached us.

" Move aside, girl." He growled.

" Uh there's one problem, sir." I looked at the Kraang device on my chest hopping whatever I'm going to do is gonna work. " I ain't a girl anymore." A beep emitted from my chest, activating my camouflage.

" What is this!?" He yelled looking around.

I tried my best to keep quiet, as I jumped in the air kicking Shredder in the jaw, well I would've if he wasn't wearing that stupid helmet. But he stood his ground. Just as I landed he kicked my legs from under me.

" I don't need to see you, to fight, mutant! Show yourself!"

I scrambled away from him as he raised his blades in the air breaking the concrete mere inches from where I was. Swiftly I got up and jumped back, making the stance that Raph made me practice. Holding my ground. I revealed myself. " I guess you can call me a mutant." I scowled. " But I prefer Freak."

" You will perish where you stand, Freak." He bellowed flaring his blades and charged.

" Someday. But not today." I jumped to the side, dodging again, as he changed his direction of the blade. Damn he's fast for a large guy. I grabbed his blade and used it as leverage, to jump onto his back, but he swiftly yanked me off, and kicked me mid air right in the chest. Sending me flying a few feet in the air.

The turtles finally got up, getting their senses together. " Dude, that hurt." Mikey groaned. " Hey I'm not dead!" Mikey got up throwing his arms up in happiness.

Raph shook his head. Seeing me sprawled on the ground as Shredder hovered over me, ready to make a final blow." Crap!" Donnie used his bow staff for support till Raph yanked him up on his feet. " Quick Donnie give me a boost!"

" Huh?" He looked dazed.

" Just do it!" He yelled with impatients.

" Alright! Mikey come on!" Donnie called to Mikey who was doing a shuffle.

" Whoo! Really!? Awesome!" He threw his chain, wrapping it around Donnie's staff. Raph pulled back on it real tight so he could launch himself.

The wind was knocked out of me, when I hit the ground. Looking down, I seen that Shredder made a dent in my device. Which wasn't good. A shadow loomed over me, realizing it was Shredder. " You're pathetic training has done you nothing, Freak." He raised a blade. " Now die-"

" Booyakasha!"

Out of nowhere Raph kicked The Shredder right in the face. Shocking as it was, I found pretty funny. He landed in front of me, as Shredder slid across the yard. Damn was I speechless. Raph smirked at me. " Not bad for a but whooping." He held out a hand to help me up. But before I could I spotted Shredder charging at Raph at full speed.

" Watch out!" I shoved him out of the way, as Shredder was back up on his feet, and slashed at Raph. Missing as I shoved him out of the way, the blade cut my arm, yelling in pain. I jumped back as he pulled the blade out. But his anger was set on Raph.

Before I could help out Raph I felt something wrap around my waist, yanking me back. " Whoa!"

I turned to see who it was. " Chill, you're safe now." Mikey smiled at me, pulling his chain back into his nun-chucks. I swayed side to side trying to keep my balance. " You don't look so good, Donnie!" He called to Donnie who tried to jump Shredder from behind, but was only punched back in mid air, again.

" I'm fine Mikey. It'll heal on it's own." I lied. Leo allowed me to come so I can help out. And that's what I'm going to do. Damn, I hope Leo's having better luck than us.

The fight started to move out towards the dock. Raph slid across the wooden platform, his shell scraping splinters in the air, he flipped back onto his feet, as me and the others jumped after him. Shredder stood on top of a crate glaring down at us.

You know I thought I would never be glad to see a Kraang ship, in my life. The ship circled around in the air and dove down towards us. We all jumped aside avoiding the flying hunk of metal. It only took to the air again circling around, except this time it wasn't staying afloat for long.

We all spotted Leo on top of the shipyard building aiming the missile launcher at the Kraang ship. Then he pulled the trigger, and the missile sailed through the air leaving a smoke trail behind it. It slammed home on the ship, knocking it out of the sky. And towards. . .us!?

" Head's up guys!" Raph warned. As the ship crashed, I felt an arm grab me to side. But Shredder, brought his blades up, bracing himself for the impact. But it only dragged him into the water sinking.

I heard someone yell father, followed by a splash into the water.

" Hey you're gonna be alright. You hear me?" Donnie wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and his other around my waist. Which made him blush like crazy.

" Guess Mikey wasn't kidding about Shredder being sharp, huh?"

" You're lucky he didn't cut your arm off!"

" Good to know, Doc."

Leo jumped down to meet us, his face stern and serious. " Let's get out of here."

* Topside *

We stopped on the building to take a breather, and also so Donnie could patch me up. Again. I have a feeling this is going to happen a lot in the near future.

Donnie set me down by the water tower, as my new jacket was soaked in blood. The funny thing was I couldn't feel the pain, or did my arm actually fall off!

" Donnie, please tell me my arm's still there." I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to look.

" It's still there." He chuckled. " Now hold still," he lifted my arm gently and started to wrap a bandage around it.

" Good. Cause last time something like this happened, I was -. . . . nevermind." The memory of a Kraang experiment flashed in the back of my mind. " Um. Thanks."

" * fake cough * No p-problem." He looked away, noticing Leo sitting by the ledge of the building. " Okay, all done. Try not to move around so much, okay?" He got up and walked over to his older brother. " Leo, it's not that bad. You blew up the Kraang ship." He laughed lightly on that last part.

" Hrgh. But I also blew our chance to get Karai on our side." Leo hung his head.

Raph crossed his arms. " Look. She's Shredder's daughter, his blood. She was never going to be on our side!"

He didn't have to put that way. Jeez these turtles are so confusing. Karai is Shredder's daughter?

" Yeah maybe you're right. I just believing what I wanted to."

Mikey got up and walked over to Leo, sighing. " I've been there dude," he closed his eyes dramatically, " for me it was leprechauns."

" Are you seriously comparing, what I am going through to the time you found out leprechauns aren't real!?" Leo deadpanned.

Raph and Donnie, sent him signals not to say anything further. But it was too late. Mikey was having a break down. " Leprechauns aren't real!?" He yelled in shock. Donnie and Raph facepalmed, watching Mikey's reaction.

I stared at the awkward scene as the turtles tried to calm Mikey down. There was a beep emitting from my chest, but this time it sounded a little faint. The only thing I can do. . . is hope that it won't be a problem.


	5. Karai's Vendetta

Everyone was exhausted after what happened with Karai and the Shredder. Leo receded into his room to sulk. Raph took his anger out on the punching bag, and Donnie, well he went to go fix his staff after Shredder broke the blade just grabbed a slice of another strange looking pizza and sat down to watch tv. Me well, I went to bed, well tried.

The day after, April stopped by for her training with Splinter, me well he wanted me to rest, after what happened down at the docks.

Donnie and Leo sparred, in the dojo for their morning training. Donnie spun his staff in his hand and tried to jab it at Leo. But he grabbed it swiftly moving it under his arm and punched him in the plastron.

I paced around the room in a circle, not really feeling at Raph taunting Mikey when they just started training.

" What'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do?" He held his sais up firmly in a stance jittering back and forth. Raph ran and jumped in the air his sais ready to slam down on him.

Mikey ducked and grabbed his wrists and rolled on his shell, kickin Raph in the air surprising him, from his sudden move. The little turtle jumped up in triumph, posing. " Booyakasha! You got faced! You thought you had me, but I played you like a trombone." He started to imitate a person playing a trombone. " Wa, wah, waahhh!"

Raph got up and grabbed him from behind. " Play times over! Tough guy!" He wrapped his arms around him as if to crush the small turtle. Mikey whinned for him to put him down, as he cried Uncle. " I don't see you tapping out!" Raph growled.

" I can't move my arms!" Mikey pleaded, but Raph squeezed him harder.

" Then tap that horrible middle toe!"

Of course Mikey did as he said, which Raph dropped him without warning whatsoever.

" Don't worry stubby," Mikey pulled his foot close to him. " You're not as horrible as he says!" He glared at Raph, who only smirked.

I was too busy pacing back and forth to pay attention. I just felt so paranoid. I even found it hard to sleep in the lair. Knowing it was completely safe. But I just didn't feel right at all. I can't just. . .relax. Looking back, I saw Splinter lick Raph right across the face, making the turtle stiffen in shock, as he shoved Splinter off, to whip his face. Taking advantage of Raph he whacked him with his tail, making him flop down to the floor, dazed.

" You see there is always a way." Splinter whipped his mouth. " And you need to take a bath."

We moved into the living area, Raph sat on the couch, feeding spike a leaf of lettuce, Mikey and Leo watched Spaceheros. I just wondered around, but I can't figure out why. I waltzed into Donnie's lab finding April examining a beaker of strange looking water. Donnie ran past me calling the others.

" Hey guys! Guess what April and I have been up to!?" He smiled with a grin on his face. The others didn't answer. " That's right! Analyzing sewage!"

Raph fed Spike another leaf. " Who says you don't know how to show a girl a good time!"

They walked in, Mikey biting the last of his pizza. " April and I were going through some files on the Kraang storage device." He gestured to the beaker. " We found out they're using a special process to change earth's water into Kraang water." Okay, now that got my attention.

" They've already started the process, we found a low concentration of Kraang chemicals in the sewage." April spoke.

Mikey awed poking the beaker. " And I take it that's uh? Bad thing?" Raph said lamely.

Donnie picked up a pizza. " Watch what happens when I dip this slice of Mikey's shrimp and sardine pizza, into pure Kraang water." Donnie dipped it and immediately the pizza started to corrode away.

Making Mikey cry out in shock. " How do you sleep at night!?"

Ignoring him, Donnie continued. " Presently, there's only a tiny bit in the water supply. But the concentration is increasing, which means-"

" Every slice of pizza in New York would be destroyed!?" Mikey gripped his head.

" And along with anyone who uses water." April added.

" I don't want to live in a world without pizza!" Mikey grabbed the pizza box from under the beaker spilling it in the air.

" Look out!" Donnie cried, as large quantity of the water spilled on April's arm. Making everyone in the room gasp and scream. But nothing happened.

April looked completely confused just like everyone else in the room. " Huh? W-wha- huh?" She blinked a couple of times.

I stared at her arm. It didn't corrode away, and that was Kraang water. I glared at her in trying to figure out why that water didn't harm her. Most peculiar. The Kraang were after for a reason that day. Why?

" Nothing happened to you." Donnie looked in amazement.

" Maybe because she's not made out of pizza." Mikey spoke, then it went silent.

There was a beeping sound coming from Donnie's computer, getting everyone's attention. The purple banded turtle ran over to his desk top squinting at the screen. " The scanner's located the Kraang facility that's transforming the water supply! Which is right here!" He pointed at the screen. " We gotta stop it!"

" Looks like we got a mission." Leo smiled. " You coming April?"

" Sounds like a blast! But unfortunately it's on the bottom of the East River and equally unfortunately I have an essay due." She slung her bag over her shoulders. " Plus I wouldn't mind a little human food."

" Pizzas human food." Mikey smiled.

" Not the way you eat it." April said before taking off.

" Whoawhoawhoa! You're going topside!" Donnie practically stumbled over the desk falling to the floor. " You got your T-Phone right?"

" Donnie! Don't worry, I'll be fine." She turned and walked away.

" Ahhhh!" Mikey groaned, then looked at me. " Hey W, you wanna come!?"

Before I could even speak, Leo interrupted. " Whoa! Hold it there Mikey! X can't come with us."

" What do you mean I can't come along?" I crossed my arms and stared at him. On the inside I was screaming from the pain from the movement, I wasn't fully healed after that blow from the Shredder. " You know why." He pointed a finger. " You have to stay here and rest, or you'll never heal."

" That's the problem. I can't." I looked away.

" What do you mean you can't?" He looked slightly confused.

" I j-just can't alright."

I felt them stare at me, with these looks. Donnie tapped his hand on his chin in thought. Then his eyes widened, realizing something. " Wait a second, guys!" He was about to blurt out something, till he faked coughed. " Can you excuse us for a second?" He huddled over to his brothers. I heard them whisper to each other loudly, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Till they dispersed and nodded to each other in understanding. Donnie walked over to a shelf and grabbed a small orange bottle. Handing it to me.

" What's this?" I looked at it.

" They're sleeping pills. They should help you relax you know, help sleep better. They really help rest the body." He smiled nervously. " Just take one pill and it should take effect."

" Oh! Is that what they were!" Mikey spoke out loud. Donnie turned around gave him an icy glare, making him shrink back.

" So you want me to sleep it off. While you turtles go on a mission to destroy a Kraang facility, that you have no clue how to take out." I eyed them.

" Yeah, that's pretty much it." Raph deadpanned.

Sighing, I knew there was no point in arguing. Looking at the pills with worry, " fine." I turned and walked out, leaving them to their plans. It was quiet in the Lair, after the turtles left. Just like it was back then.

I sat on the couch staring at the bottle of pills. What if I wake up in my cell. And all of this was a dream. But I've felt pain, and freedom, so it can't be, right? My eyes felt so heavy, but they wouldn't stay closed. Maybe Donnie's right, maybe these stupid little pills can help me.

Popping open the bottle I grabbed one tiny white pill, and swallowed. I didn't feel any different, but laid back nonetheless. After a few minutes my eyes started to close on their own, as my body started to sink into the couch. Falling into a deep sleep.

 _When first woke up in the cell, I panicked, and started to bang on the walls, pleading for someone to let me out. But that didn't work. After a few hours I calmed down and curled up at the corner of the strange cell, and started crying like a baby._

 _Then the door slide open, but it wasn't the two identical twins that kidnapped. I screamed, as I saw two robots with squid bellies, tried to grab, as I scrambled away._

 _" Kraang's preserve contrivance which is the Kraang's, what is called a success. Now which Kraang will continue further experiments." It grabbed me by the wrist dragging me across the floor. Through another cell, I saw a pair of eyes watching me, freaking me out even more._

 _" Let go of me you freak!" I struggled to pull my hand from it's grip but it didn't budge._

 _Then they froze, when a loud roar filled the corridor, making the Kraang bots halt. The roar was followed by loud banging, and the sound of bending metal. The Kraang that was half dragging me loosened it's grip stepping back in fear, from whatever was trying to escape it's cell._

 _Taking this as an opportunity to escape, I ripped my wrist away and shoved the Kraang bot, making it stumble back. Running to who knows where. There were only two directions, the Kraang or the beast that was making that awful noise._

 _The cell door flew across the corridor. I swear I almost ran back to the Kraangs. When I saw what broke the door, it hunched over the floor, growling. It was an oversized, alligator! It whipped its head in my direction, enraged. It lunged at me, closing my eyes shut bracing myself, only to feel nothing._

 _Opening my eyes, I saw the giant mutant alligator attacking the . . .Kraang? Not that I'm complaining, but deeply confused. Getting kidnapped by aliens who call themselves the Kraang, and now there just cowering in fear, shooting at a mutated alligator._

 _In just under a minute the group of Kraangs were ripped apart before me. The mutant threw a Kraang bot's body, smashing it into the wall. After the chaos it finally acknowledged my existence. I just stood there struck with fear watching him. He stomped over to me walking on a Kraang bot that was still moving crushing it with his tail. He didn't take his eyes away from me , snorting he bent down to my level on all fours._

 _" Human." He bellowed, his eyes examined me but stopped when he saw the strange looking device on my chest, it's light blinked._

 _The alligator was so close to me I could finally make out some of his features. His body was covered in scars, and some fresh wounds. Some of the scales were chipped, but nonetheless they were still strong and hard._

 _" You do not belong in this place." His voice was deep and raspy._

 _" I-I know that!" I burst out loud, but he didn't seem fazed from my reaction. " I just wanna go home!" Again I was on the verge of tears._

 _" As do I." Did he just smirk? His head tilted to the side listening to something for off down the corridors.I looked back and saw shadows of Kraang reinforcements marching their in our direction. " Run." Was all he said to get me moving._

 _We ran and ran, I started to slow down after while, I call out to LeatherHead but he didn't stop, he only got further away, and the Kraang got closer and closer. The beat of their marching filled my ears as if something was ringing. I tried to fight them off, but they only closed in dragging me back to who knows where._

* Turtles situation *

After distracting the sea creature that was imported from Dimension X. The turtles snuck into the facility finding the control room, silently watching over a ledge. Donnie laid on his plastron beside Mikey.

Leo unsheathed his sword. " Okay, we have to be quiet." He whispered.

" Do you have to say that every time? We're ninjas! We know how to be quiet." Too soon. Donnie's T-phone started ringing loudly.

Leo clutched a hand on his head and Raph's jaw dropped. And Mikey just smirked," Dude that is embarrassing."

Every single Kraang in the room aimed their guns at the turtles. Dispersing Donnie answered the phone, dodging laser bullets. " April hi! It's not a great time!" He flipped through the air.

" _Donnie!_ _Karai's_ _after_ _me_!" She cried into the phone.

The purple banded turtle landed on the main level. " What!?" Leo pushed his brother when his head was about to be blown off, gripping his shoulders. " Karai's after April! We gotta help her!"

" And who's gonna help us!?" Leo yelled over the sound of both separated avoiding fire. As Donnie held the phone close to his face. " April! I'm sorry w-we can't get there, but don't you worry, you just stay calm and- RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" April hung up on her phone leaving Donnie in suspense. " H-hello!? April!?" He looked at the phone, he gritted his teeth, and started to look through his contacts, stopping on one certain one he's never called. Pressing a button, the phone started to ring.

* Lair *

I woke up covered in cold sweat, my heart beating in my ears. Quiet, it was quite, frantically looking around for any Kraang, I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. But there was a loud beeping coming from my pocket. Reaching into it, I found my T-phone ringing loudly, a red light flashed on it.

Pushing the button, I heard gun fire from the Kraang in the background. " What is it?" I spoke drowsily.

" _X! Sorry to bother you, but I need you to do something for me!_ " He spoke really fast, I only caught half of it.

" Uh, huh? Sure" I mumbled, dozing off.

" _I need you to help out April! Karai is after her!_ " He yelled panicking.

Okay all I heard was, Karai. April. And. . . _trouble_. There's always trouble.I groaned into the phone trying to keep awake, damn those pills are strong. " _Your phone should be able to track onto April's location! Now hurry she needs your help! Just follow the GPS_!" He hung up leaving me to the task.

I got up groan, well more like flopping to the floor. Ouch. Stay here and sleep he said, a pill it'll work fine, he said, turtles are always getting into trouble. Kraang, Karai, Shredder and now Karai again. Ugghh!

Grabbing the phone and my sweatshirt, I stumbled out of the lair, looking like a zombie. Throwing my hood on, I made my way out of the sewers.

* Topside *

I stared at the T-phone following April's signal. Man the girl was moving around all over the place, I can't even keep up! Just as I was nearing her location. I spotted a certain red head, zooming on a scooter. With someone hot on her tail.

Quickly leaping over the buildings, she turned into a dead end. Getting off the bike. I rushed over finally able to spot her hiding in the alley.

I spotted Karai ditch her motorcycle and started hunting April on foot following through. Karai and Shredder must have the same taste in clothing. Silently following her, she jumped down into an alleyway finding an empty. . .pizza scooter?

Jumping from nowhere April used the scooter's helmet, trying to hit Karai with it. But with one side step from Karai, she missed by a long shot. But April just kept swinging it then threw at her. But she only smirked.

Come on. Even I knew that would be useless, but better than nothing, right?

Karai set her helmet down on the suppose to be delivered pizza boxes. " You've got guts," she said with a crack of her knuckles, " let's see if I can pound it out of you."I was about to jump down and help, but I pulled back when April pulled out her tessen. Getting into a fighting stance. " A tessen, beautiful, unassuming but very powerful. . . in the right hands."

April narrowed her eyes and striked towards her face, but Karai ducked down and swiftly moved to the side dodging another strike. She grabbed April's arm and flipped her over, grabbing the tessen out of her hand. But she got back up, this time making a stance with her fists. Karai held up the metal fan and threw it to the ground.

April stood up straight, adjusting her stance. She lunged towards her, trying to punch her in the dodge. It was no use, Karai was well trained by Shredder for years, and April has only trained for a few weeks. I watched as April managed to kick the experienced kunoichi in the face.

She wiped her cheek where she kicked her, slowly turning to look at the teenager. " Good one."

" Glad you enjoyed it!" April smirked, jumping back, feeling proud of herself.

" Now it's my turn." Karai grinned, cracking her knuckles again. April charged like an immature kid. Taking advantage of her mistake, Karai punched her right in the stomach, sending her skidding across the concrete, but she rolled on her back getting back into a stance. I know Karai was skilled, but not that skilled. She moved in a flash, bashing a barrage of punches into April's side and torso.

She melted to the floor, only to get back up, stumbling towards Karai. The foot ninja grabbed the red head, giving her another strong punch and threw her body to the ground.

I gritted my teeth, I don't know why I didn't jump about five minutes ago. It just didn't feel right. It's like she's trying to prove something.

April got back up, barely able to stand, but Karai kicked her out into the sidewalk. Stalking towards her, Karai shoved her foot on April's forehead shoving her back, circling around her. " What makes you so special!? You're at the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants and trained by a great ninja master... Why!?"

Okay, I can't stand this, leaping off the ledge of the building, I landed in the alleyway, trying to stick to the shadows. " No one's perfect. . . . _**Karai**_." I growled out her name.

She whipped her head over to me, eyes narrowed. " What the? Who are you?" She scowled.

" Just one of her _mutant_ _friends_." I stepped out, only for a glimpse and camouflaged myself, before she could make out my feature. With a beep of my chest, I charged, sliding to the floor kicking her legs from under her, she fell on her back, but that crazy chick has crazy reflexes! She flipped back onto her feet, looking side to side.

" Where are you!?" She snarled.

" You know it isn't very fair, to just fight someone who can barely defend themselves. Kinda like a bully." I slipped behind her kicking her in the back, and flipping back as she tried to punch at me.

Karai stumbled forward, scowling, " Arrrggh! Show yourself you coward!"

" Sorry, can't do that." I started to toy with her as passersby, walked faster as if she was just some crazy girl off the streets. Making her even more mad. My body started to feel sluggish, when I missed a punch. Not realizing it, my invisibility was flickering, those damn pills were still in my system.

Taking this as her chance she grabbed me by the shoulder and kneed me right in chest. Damaging my contrivance even further. I hissed in pain,trying to keep myself from yelling. Damn of all the places! She slammed me to the floor

" Not so tough, huh?" Karai looked down at me as she, kicked me again in the same spot. I felt the device spark making me glitch. The pills didn't help the fact that I saw spots in my vision. Just as Karai was going to hit me again. I saw April get up from behind and pull Karai's hair.

" You wanna know so bad, Karai!? I just don't know!" She wrestled with her yanking on her locks. " I'm flunking trig! My friends are mutants! Aliens got my Dad!" Karai grabbed her arm, and spinned to the floor getting her in a tight arm lock. " And I lost my MOTHER!" April yelled.

I struggled to get back up, but my chest was sparking to much. Looking at the scene, Karai loosened her grip, her eyes slightly widened in shock. " W-what? You lost your mother?"

April answered her question, by grabbing her by the collar of her jacket and kicked her down the stairs to the subway. Hearing the foot ninja cry out in pain and roll down the stairs.

Getting up, I felt an arm support me. I looked to see April, with a small smile on her face, but pained. " Need some help. "

" Nah, I was just planning on lying here for a while longer, you know, enjoy the New York sky view." I cringed inward. " Damn, she got me right where it hurts." I hissed.

" Let get to the lair so I can take a look at it."

We both stumbled to the scooter and drove off, just enough distance between us and Karai.

* Lair *

It was quiet, just like I left it. I flopped down on the couch, groaning in pain. It just spreaded like a wild fire, literally. It's like my whole body was on fire!

" Okay just hold still so I can have a look." April unzipped my jacket gasping.

" What is it?" I mumbled, laying back into the couch. I felt so tired, as a matter of fact, worse than before.

No answer.

" April?" I turned to her in concern.

" Sorry. I-it's just, I think Donnie should have a look at this." She got up and sat beside me.

I sighed. " It's that bad."

" Yeah." She closed her eyes.

Jeez why am I always the one getting hurt. . .maybe taking those pills were a mistake.

Aprils T-phone rang. Answering It right away. " Hey! Donnie!"

" _April! You're okay! You hear that guys! My sweet princess is ALIVE_!" Donnie yelled over the phone. He yelled so loud April cringed, and I laughed tiredly. " _Did I mute that?"_

" Let's agree that you did." She smiled, into the phone.

 _" You got it!_ "

She looked at me as I started to doze off, feeling my head dip to the side. " Donnie, you need to get here quick. X isn't looking so good."

" Okay, we're on our way!"

* Later *

The turtles jumped over the turnstile meeting me and April on the couch. Donnie ran with his arms open ready to hug April, realizing what he was about to do he laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

" I'm glad you're okay!" He smiled, with a little blush. Then looked at me lying on the couch, his face filled with concern and worry. " What happened?" He walked over and crouched down.

" Karai's what happened." April crossed her arms, frowning.

I tried to lift my arm, but it felt, odd. " Yes and no."

" Huh?" He looked completely confused. " Let me take a -" He went silent, gasping.

" Most of the damage was from Shredder." My mind started to drift. " I don't feel so good."

" Mikey! Help me carry her into the lab!" Donnie yelled over his shoulder.

" It ain't that bad." I mumbled. " I'll only begin to destabilize and turn into a blob."

" W-What!? Why didn't you say anything!?" He grabbed my shoulder's

" I didn't think it would matter."

" That's valuable information, X!"

" Heheh. . .What are we talking about?" My eye's got heavier by the second, heck I can't even feel my limbs. Looking down I saw my right arm deform. Last time this happened the Kraang rushed in and fixed it back up, also for the fact that I couldn't breathe. But I'm not in that dimension anymore.

Donnie sighed in frustration. " Let's just fix you up."

" Dude, look she's squishy!" Mikey poked my arm, his finger sinking in.

" MIKEY!" His brothers yelled, as he shrunk back. He grabbed my arm and Donnie took the other, lifting me up. Until I slipped out of their grip, flopping to the floor.

" Didn't feel a thing." I mumbled, falling asleep on the floor. Finally some good rest, this time I didn't dream of anything.


	6. The Pulverizer Returns

" Well, I think venting out on a Kraang would be a whole lot more satisfying but this'll have to do. . .for now." I said, dodging to the side of a foot ninja's blade and kicking it in the back, jumping in the air, slamming my foot down on it's head.

Raph took on four ninjas slashing them with his sai. " I can do this all night!" He growled. One jumped from behind it's swords raised. But Raph predicted its moves, sliding to the side, he spun his sai in his hand hitting it in the back of the neck then kicking it over the edge of the building. When he was done, he looked around and slumped his arms. " Awe man." The hot headed turtle frowned.

" Raph if you keep breaking your toys, we're not gonna buy you new ones." Leo teased.

" Hey, Raph won't Splinter get, you know, angry, since we're suppose to be training." I crossed my arms.

He only waved an arm. " Pipe down will ya. This is training."

" Hmmm. I don't know." I rubbed my neck.

Ever since what happened with Karai, Master Splinter wanted April to stay in the lair, till everything was. . .resolved. The girl look so determined to train, just so she can get her old life back. And me on the other hand, Karai really damaged my stabilizing contrivance, well first it was the Shredder. It was in bad shape, that Donnie, had to replace some of the dented metal, and remove a few shards. Don't ask, cause I have no clue how that happened.

" Dudes! It's like we just cleared a video game on easy ." Mikey poked a Foot Ninja, making it twitch.

" Mikey, if Master Splinter has taught us anything, it's that real combat is not like a video game." Leo stared at his younger brother.

" Hey! Coins!" Donnie bent down to pick them up.I only facepalmed.

" The Foot Soldiers haven't been much of a challenge lately. I wonder why?" Leo looked at the unconscious bodies of ninjas on the floor.

" Maybe we're just that awesome!" Raph walked up to stand beside the blue banded turtle smirking. " That sounds right." Leo answered with a grin.

" You know who I'd hate to be? The guy who has to tell Shredder about this." Donnie smiled.

" You turtles are so full of it." I shook my head.

" Oh come on! You know you're having fun!" Mikey slid up beside me, nudging my shoulder with a grin on his face.

With a roll of my eyes I sighed. " Okay, what if I am." I smirked, not looking at his baby blue eyes.

" I knew it! You can't resist the total awesomeness of our ninja skills!" Mikey started to do some kicks and flips.

" Okay there hot shot. Let's get going, who knows what the Kraang could be doing." Leo ordered.

* Outside TCRI *

" Nothing! The Kraang are doing, nothing!" I almost ripped my hair out, we've been standing here almost half the night. I just wanted to barge in there and take out the whole facility. Hell, even Raph agreed!

Mikey sat on the wooden water tower bouncing a pink rubber ball back and forth. Much to Raphs annoyance.

" Alright guys, let's pack it in. Nothing's happening." Leo turned to us disappointed.

Raph pushed himself off against the water tower. " I was afraid this day would come. We've run out of butts to kick." He sighed, noticing the pink bouncing ball, he jumped kicked it, sending it flying over the edge.

Leo watched it bounce into the street, and spotted a black large figure sneaking against the wall of TCRI. " Wait, maybe not."

" Foot clan!" Mikey gasped.

" I don't get it, just one guy?" Raph asked.

" Maybe they only need one guy, Maybe this guy is the meanest baddest, most deadly ninja we've ever seen."

We looked back down at the ninja. He tried to climb the metal wall of the building but he barely even pulled his own weight up! He fell to the floor flat on his back, already giving up!?

" Wow, just, wow." I said lamely.

The ninja tried again this time he was able to reach the vent. But unfortunately his other half of his body didn't fit, as his legs flailed trying to squeeze in.

" Anybody else find this dude kind of adorable?" Mikey asked.

" I kind of find him pathetic." I answered.

" Well he's not much, but he's all we've got." Leo stood up. " Let's go." We jumped down the building, landing safely, only to find Foot Soldiers surround us the second we hit the ground. " Ambush!" Leo pulled out his swords.

" Alright!" Raph grinned, spinning his sais.

I curved my body to the side and grabbed the blade that, a foot soldier tried to cut me with. Swiping it from his hands I slashed him and another one beside me. I was ready to hit another only to find them on the ground, twitching. " Aww, come on." I slumped my arms.

" I know how you feel." Raph came up beside me and patted my shoulder nodding in understanding.

One ninja got up, making a hand signal. Suddenly they all swiftly disappeared into the shadows, like nothing happened. " Everything okay?" The lousy ninja walked into the alley. " I heard- WHOA!" He fell to the floor with a swipe of Donnie's bo staff. When he looked back, we had already surrounded him, Donnie pointed a staff in his face to keep him from making any sudden moves. " Wait! Donnie, it's me!" The Foot Soldier flailed his arms, in the air.

" What?" Donnie pulled back his staff, and tugged the mask off. To find . . . " The Pulverizer!?"

" The What-Now?" I raised a brow.

" Hey guys!" The buffoon smiled wildly, out of excitement he was already back up on his feet. " How awesome is this!? Bet you guys were wondering when you'd see me again!" He pointed a finger.

" No." Raph crossed his arms.

" Haha! Raphael, still the jokester I see!" The Pulverizer hooked an arm around Raph's shoulder, invading his personal space. " Hahaha! Good one- Ow!" He tried to put a fist to his plastron, till the hot headed turtle grabbed it twisting it to the side with a loud crack. He shrunk back holding his wrist but his eyes widened when he saw me. " Whoa! Who's the chick!?"

" Huh?" He popped up beside me. " Excuse me?" I growled, taking a step away.

" Cool!" He saw my implement, and tried to touch it. " What are you some kind of robot!?"

" I wouldn't do that, dude." Mikey warned with a little smile on his face.

Before he could poke me, I grabbed him his wrist and twisted his arm slamming him to the floor, pinning him. " Owowowow!" He cried in pain.

This boy was just trying to push my buttons! Or my. . . now that I think about I don't even know what to call this device.

" You can let him go now X." Raph, grinned. " In about a few more seconds."

" Okay." I held him there a bit longer and released from my hold, the boy quickly scrambled away.

" You don't have to do it so hard." Pulverizer rubbed his arm, but his mood changed back. " Hey! What do you think of my new threads!?" He posed, with a fist. " I'm a ninja now!"

We all looked at each other in silence. " How on- What are you doing with the foot!?" Donnie spoke holding out the mask.

" Well! Last time, you told me I needed practice! So I joined a Bradford Dojo to hold my craft! I wowed them with my smooth moves, and boom! They liked me so much, they asked me if I wanted to join the Foot Clan!" Pulverizer pumped out his chest in pride.

" Wow, they must be really hurting for dudes." Mikey answered.

" More like morons." I deadpanned.

" I've only been with them a few days, and I've already made the ranks of Awshigadosha!" He pumped a fist in the air.

Donnie facepalmed. " Do you know what Awshigadosha means?"

" No!" The boy grinned stupidly.

" It means Cannon Foughter." Pulverizer only laughed, thinking it was an awesome name. Donnie leaned in pointing a finger at his face. " Do you know what that means?"

" No."

" In traditional Japanese warfare, the Awshigadosha were the expendable soldiers, who were sent in first to waste the enemy's ammunition and set off traps before the real soldiers arrived."

" Nah,nah! The Foot wouldn't do that! We're the good guys!"

" Why would you think that!?"

" We're out there fighting the Kraang just like you!" He pointed a finger in Donnie's face. " I-I-I mean- I do check for traps, and I do get shot at a lot. . .now that you mention it they do keep calling me expendable." The wanna be ninja frowned.

" Why are the Foot fighting the Kraang?" Leo looked to Donnie.

Pulverizer snapped his finger, an idea popping in his head. " I can totally find that out for you! I can be a spy!" He posed.

" Pulverizer, do yourself a favor and quit the Foot." Donnie threw his mask to the ground. Making Pulverizer frown, as he picked it back up.

" Ohohoho! Sure! I'll quit the Foot!" He winked.

" Dude how dense is he?" I whispered to Raph.

" A mix of Mikey and a rock." Raph deadpanned.

Donnie crossed his arms narrowing his eyes. " No I'm serious."

" Of course you're serious." He got in Donnie's face, winking with every word he said.

" I am! Stop winking!" The tall turtle snapped.

" Right!" Pulverizer ran down the alleyway posing again. " I'll recon intel and uh? Send you a text! I'm in ninja stealth mode." He whispered, walking backwards waving his hands in his face, shifting his knees to the side. Disappearing from our sight, followed by the sound of a car crashing into Pulverizer. " Ow! Sorry!" He cried.

* Lair *

When we got back to the Lair after the patrol, Splinter wanted me to practice, some offensive moves. Doing it over and over, it was weird because the turtles were staring. They quickly looked away when they heard the door to the dojo slam shut. And I started to move faster, almost tripping myself.

The turtles stood straight in a line, as Splinter walked through the room to stand in front of them. " You four have defeat much of the Foot Clan with ease." He crossed his arms.

" Why does he make that sound like a bad thing?" Raph whispered to Leo.

" Because you have grown complacent!" Splinted snapped. " Each of you have become dependant on your own weapon." He turned his head to them. " But, there are times where you may not be able to fight with what you know. And when that you must adapt to your environment."

" Oh yeah? What if there's only say, a comic book." Mikey pulled out a comic book.

Splinter smacked Mikey from the blind spot off the comic book. " Anything can be a weapon."

I laughed to myself, but only got myself a glance from Splinter. Quickly I turned away.

" Sensei, you can't seriously send us out there armed with nothing but a comic book?" Raph spoke.

" For a ninja anything can be a weapon." Splinter repeated sternly.

" So what do you want us to do?" Leo asked.

" I want you to embrace the unfamiliar. . . .Switch weapons!" He blurted out loud suddenly, shocking his sons.

I almost fell over, when I heard him say that. To my surprise I saw the turtles actually switching weapons.

Mikey got Leo's swords. " Look I'm Leo!" the small turtle grinned. " Guys we have to be quiet, ninjas are quiet, quiet down!" Raph and Donnie laughed at Mikey's impression of Leo.

Leo's eye twitched, " I sound nothing like that!"

" Yes that's why we're laughing because _you sound nothing like that_." Raph laughed.

" Face each other!" Splinter ordered.

Obeying, the turtles faced each other, Raph looked at the nunchucks in confusion. Leo tried to position the bo staff like a sword. Donnie eyed the sai, trying to attach them or spin them around. And Mikey raised deadly swords above his head. " Hajime!" They charged at each other.

Without realizing it I had stopped practicing, as Splinter popped up beside me. " Carol. How was your training with Raph been?"

" O-oh uh? Training, * fake cough * It's um- improved." I avoided his gaze, the only training we've done was fight the Foot Soldiers.

" Is that so?"

" Yes, s-sensei." I gulped.

We heard thuds, when we saw the turtles scrambled on the floor. Raph accidently tied himself with the kusarigama. Mikey sat in a ball with the swords stabbed into the floor. Leo groaned trying to keep himself up with the bo staff for support. And Donnie dropped the sais to the floor afraid of poking himself again.

" Yame!" Splinter yelled.

Mikey got up. " That was messed up."

" You will continue to fight this way, it will teach you resourcefulness and versatility."

Raph untied himself pulling the chain off. " Not so easy is it?" Mikey crossed his arms with a smirk.

" H-hey! I'm getting the hang of this! Ow!" Raph held the nunchuck in the air, hitting himself in the back of the head.

I laughed to myself, I'm not sure why I found that funny. But it was.

" And you." Splinter turned to me. Immediately I stood up straight. " You have been lacking in caution. And most of all, training."

" Y-you know?"

" Of course I know. I've noticed you have been slacking off." He circled around me. " Now, begin!"

* Later *

I dragged my tired limbs, flopping down on the couch. Splinter wouldn't let me take a break, he made me jog around the dojo and practice punches on him, which he stopped them every time with the palm of his hand. I groaned laying myself on the couch, half my body dangling.

Mikey used one of Leo's swords to cut himself slices of pizza. Eating it off the blade. Raph practiced spinning the nunchucks around with caution. Leo used Donnie's bo staff like a bat, still trying to use it in his own style. And Donnie, poked the tip of the sai with his finger.

" How do you turtles train everyday?" I sat up correctly, rubbing my shoulder.

" I don't know. Maybe because we trained for fifteen years, and you didn't." Raph answered.

" Hmph. That's one way of putting it." I rubbed my arms.

" You know what would be awesome!?" Mikey jumped up landing beside me. " You should pick a weapon!" He waved the sword in the air. I ducked, when he swung it around. " Hehe, sorry."

"Yeah, uh, no thanks. I think handling a weapon would take a lot of responsibility. So I'll just stick with what I know." I gently moved the sword away.

" Awe!" Mikey whinned. " You would've been so awesome."

A ring tone echoed throughout the Lair, getting our attention. " Uh message from you know who." Donnie announced, we all whipped our heads over, but Mikey was still processing his thoughts. " Text message from everybody-but-Mikey- knows- who." Donnie rephrased it.

" Well what does it say?" I got up, feeling sore all over. We gathered around Donnie, to hear him out.

" The Pulverizer is gonna tell us where the Foot are gonna strike next!" Donnie exclaimed.

" Well what do ya know. He's actually useful." Raph smirked spinning the nunchucks, in Donnie's face.

" Yeah but he can't stay in the Foot! They'll toast him!"

" Inside information, Donnie. It's worth the risk." Raph crossed his arms

" But we're not the ones taking the risk. The Pulverizer is." Donnie frowned at the thought.

" I know it's the perfect plan." Raph grinned.

" Donnie's got a point. Even though I don't know the moron. It isn't right. He just doesn't understand what he's getting into." I put a hand on Raph's shoulder, which made him look away from me.

" * sigh * Alright. We'll follow up on his lead, and then bust the poor guy out of the Foot." Leo spoke with a stern voice.

" Excuse me!" Mikey waved the swords in the air. " I'm the sword guy! I make the decisions here! Uh!?. . . What Leo said!" He grinned, thinking it was his own plan.

* Topside *

We made our back towards TCRI, where we were suppose to meet Pulverizer. We spotted him in the same alleyway, sneaking along the way. Silently we hid behind a garbage can, Donnie grabbed Pulverizer from behind, which he yelped from the sudden pull.

" Oh! Hey, great you got my message." He got up, trying to keep low. " I have some information for you!" He whispered loudly.

" Okay great, but we're getting you out of here first!" Donnie grabbed him from behind his collar lifting him up.

There was a growl coming from the end of the alley entrance. A large mutated dog stood there growling beside him was a. . .fish with metal legs? The dog sure, but you don't see a fish with metal legs in your life. Foot Soldiers swooped down landing beside them.

" As soon as we get ourselves out of here!" Raph narrowed his eyes.

" Just stay behind us an-"

" Help! It's the turtles they've got me! Help!" The moron backed away from us, pretending to be frightened.

" What!?" Donnie looked dumbfounded, and just scowled.

" Sorry guys! Can't blow my cover!" Pulverizer winked.

" Not cool bro!" Mikey spoke out of anger.

" I think we have bigger problems, you can beat him up later!"

Sorry for the very short chapter. I just had to put this out there. The other half will come out soon. I'm occupied with some other projects at the moment and life. So I'll try to get back to this story as soon as possible. Again apologizes


	7. The Pulverizer Returns pt 2

" I think we have bigger problems, you can beat him up later!" I warned.

The hound and fish mutants started to close in on us with Foot soldiers by their sides. Donnie shoved Pulverizer off to the side.

" Spread out!" Leo ordered, pulling the staff off his turtles lined up getting into strange stances due to their weapons being switched. Just by looking at them, they were so not ready.

" As the one with the swords I say, retreat!" Mikey cried out shrinking behind the twin katanas.

" Having the swords doesn't make you leader." Leo grumbled, before running towards Dogpound. But the mutant only grabbed the wooden staff, grinning he threw him at the end of the alleyway. " Not, that it's a bad !" He yelled jumping to the side dodging Dogpound lethal punch.

Me and Raph started to climb the fire escape, but Dogpound grabbed a small garbage can aiming it at us. As I climbed up the edge of the railing Raph was hit by the trashcan causing his body to crash into me. We both fell on the concrete, I felt arms wrap around me protecting me from the hard concrete.

Raph groaned from the pain. I swear, I thought I would never blush so much in my life. When he saw the position we were in he stiffened like a rock. Looking over my shoulder his eyes widened, Dogpound was ready to slam down his fist on us. Swiftly me and Raph rolled to the side opposite of each other dodging the concrete breaking fist. Raph attempted to spin the nunchucks but Fishface jumped from out of nowhere kicking him in the side. He was slammed into the wall, satisfying the oversized fish. Which of course pissed Raph off as he swung the nunchucks at the mutant. Only for Fishface to dodge his sloppy swings and kick him right in the plastron.

Foot soldiers started to corner us back against the wall. Noticing the turtles problems, I went invisible and took out the scrawny ninjas from behind one by one. Swiftly I punched a ninja as it closed in on Mikey. Which seems the young turtle couldn't properly figure out the sharp katanas.

Raph jumped back swinging the nunchucks, almost hitting Mikey. But the little turtle shrunk his head in his shell dodging his own weapon. " Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing!" He yelled at Raph, who only glared back at him.

" You should talk!" Leo spoke as he was cornered against the wall trying to keep his face away from his own sword.

" Sorry." Mikey smiled nervously pulling the blade back.

Donnie jumped down from the fire escape holding the two sais together as if it was his wooden staff. He backed up with, to the end of the alleyway. " Oh, this won't work." He said pointing out the obvious.

" Now what Leo?" I asked looking at the blue masked turtle. " Uh? Leo?" Oh no. He had that look that everyone saw in a teenager, when they disobeyed their parent. Which what was exactly happening.

" Switch weapons!" He yelled, throwing the bo staff in the air, his brothers following his example. Suddenly they all had their own weapons back, and charged into the fray of Foot me standing there shocked. I can't believe they disobeyed Splinter, this will not end well for them. Just thinking of the outcome sent shivers down my spine.

" This is more like it!" Mikey cheered, taking out a soldier.

" Oh yeah, there's something really satisfying about not losing." Raph grinned as he kicked Fishface, well, in the face.

I watched as the turtles took out the soldiers leaving only the two mutants standing. Fishface and Dogpound backed up out into the street, only for a large back door of TCRI to open up behind them. Two foot ninjas dashed out holding two canisters of mutagen, nodding to the two mutants.

" They got mutagen!" I ran after them as they entered a car and drove off at full speed. I heard the footsteps of the turtles catch up behind me. " Damn it!"

" The Foot are stealing mutagen!" Donnie yelled panicking.

" Shredder with mutagen. Well that can't be good." Raph deadpanned.

" You think." I gritted my teeth

" Psst! Over here!" A voice called out from behind the dumpster. We ran on over to the Pulverizer as he signaled at us.

" You don't have to hide Pulverizer. The Foot are gone." Mikey said lamely.

Pulverizer coughed deepening his voice. " You shouldn't use my real name."

" Your real name is Pulverizer?" Mikey raised a brow.

" No, it's Timothy." Timothy hung his head hiding behind the dumpster in disappointment.

Donnie reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his foot suit. " Stop talking like that Tim!"

Once again his mood changed back to stupidly annoying. Grinning Timothy yelled out loud. " Guys! You'll never guess what Shredder's gonna do with the mutagen!"

We all stared at him lamely as Donnie answered. " He's going to create a mutant army to destroy us."

" Y-Yeah but there's a lot more to it than that." Timothy shrunk.

" Really?" Donnie deadpanned.

" No, you guessed." Tim rubbed his neck.

" Pulverizer, you're in over your head. Go home."

" Wait! Not until he finds out more about Shredder's mutation plan." Leo cutted in.

" Oh ho! Yeah baby! The Pulverizer stays in the game!" He punched his fists in the air. " Up high!" He held his hand up in the air waiting for someone to high five him. " O-Okay then, I'm off!" He ran out of the alleyway and into the streets. " I'm practically invisible!" He yelled followed by the sound of a car crashing into each other. " O-Ow ooh! I'm okay, sorry, again! I'm gonna go spy now!"

" So what if Shredder's building an army of mutants!" Raph boasted. " They're still no match for my sais! High three!" He raised a hand in the air, as Leo and Mikey high three'd him cheering.

I glanced at Donnie who only frowned in worry. " Hey I'm sure he'll be fine." I placed a hand on his shoulder. " Or he won't, you could only hope for the best."

" *sigh * That's what I'm worried about."

* Lair *

The turtles cheered and flipped over the turnstile as we entered the lair, I simply walked in like any normal being. They looked so happy to have their own weapons in their hands again.

Mikey pulled out his nunchucks and started spinning them in the air. " And I was like making the bucks with my own nunchucks!"

" I was dropping the Foot like flies with my sai!" Raph flipped over a concrete pedestal landing beside Mikey, spinning his sais.

" Yeah Raph! Leo!" Mikey looked over to his older brother wanting him to follow along.

" I had my kurosawa's swinging and singing!" He posed grinning.

As I walked in I heard the dojo door slide open, looking over to the guys they were too distracted notice. In a situation like this someone would say something, but in a situation of having a kung fu master as a father is a whole different thing. As fast as I could I dove behind the couch, and peeked over at the guys as they continued talking.

" Guys, maybe it's not such a great idea sending the Pulverizer into harm's way." Donnie rubbed his neck, unsure of himself.

" You worry too much Donnie!" Raph pointed his sai at him before spinning it in his hand cooly.

" So!" Splinter snatched the sai out of his hand, surprising the turtles. " You decided not to follow my lesson."

" Sensei, we don't get it! How does switching weapons help us in a fight? We were doing fine on our own!" Raph had the guts to talk back.

" Then you still do not understand the _point_ of the lesson!" He tapped the sai in his hand. " So you will learn how to adapt, by having _no_ weapons!"

" Wha-HUH!?" The turtles looked taken back by his decision.

" Hand over your weapons!" Splinter yelled holding out his hand. " Now!" One by one they all handed them to him. Walking away with all their weapons Splinter glared at me making me sink into the ground, before he stormed back to the dojo.

I shrunk back behind the couch in fear. It's like when my parents took my computer away because I didn't do my homework. But more horrifying.

* Half hour later *

Donnie paced back and forth in front of his lab waiting for a phone call from the Pulverizer. The others just sat and watched Space Heros out of boredom due to their missing weapons. I sat beside Mikey on the couch as he stuffed his face with more left over pizza.

A ringing sound filled the air as Donnie pulled out his t-phone. " Oh, it's our _spy_." He said lamely. We all got up and gathered to hear the message.

Answering it the voice of Pulverizer whispered loudly as he spoke through the phone. _" This is special agent Delta Niner calling from behind enemy lines!"_

" Spit out Timothy." Donnie rolled his eyes.

 _" Okay the mutation experiment is going down on Brume St. in the Bowery, they're on their way there now! And that's not all, you ready for this."_ There was pause. _" Are you reeaady?"_

" Yes." We all answered lamely.

" _Shredder's gonna mutate just one Foot soldier first just as a test! And guess what. . .I volunteered!"_

I swear my eye twitched it really did. This boy has no clue how dangerous mutagen can be. But then he again he probably does which only proves how big of an idiot he is.

" What!?" Donnie's eyes widened.

 _" I know! Isn't that cool!_?" Pulverizer spoke with cheeriness.

" NO! Why would you think that's cool!?" The purple masked turtle screamed into the phone.

 _" This is my chance to be like you guys! Throw some mutagen on me- and then boom! I'm a superhero! I'm taking Shredder down!"_

" The mutagen is dangerous! You have no idea what that stuff could do to you!" Donnie tried to reason with him once more.

 _" Once I mutate I'll unleash my mighty mutant powers on Shredder!"_ He started making kung fu sounds unable to be reasoned with. _" Gotta go signing off._ " He whispered and then hung up on us.

" I knew we should've gotten that guy out when we had the chance!" Donnie yelled.

" Well we're gonna get him out now!" Leo turned and ran out of the lair jumping over the turnstiles.

The other ran out except for Donnie. He looked at the ground frowning as thoughts went through his mind. " Hey, it isn't your fault. Now come on, you're not gonna save him by just standing there and sulking." I patted him on the shoulder.

He shook his head and looked at me with a weak smile. " You're right."

" I'm always right, now come on!" I smirked as we both ran after the others getting into the shellraiser.

* Topside *

Leo slammed down on the pedal flooring it. I jerked back falling onto the floor. " Ow." I rubbed my head. " Is there like a seatbelt or some rope around here?" I rubbed my head.

" Sorry, you're just gonna have to hold on." Leo spoke.

" The Foot!" Raph yelled, as a group of motorcycles appeared on his screen.

Leo swerved the shellraiser onto the street knocking a few foot soldiers off balance making them crash and fall off the bikes. Then one of the cycles turned around into our direction spotting the driver it was Fishface.

" Eat hot trash Fishboy!" Raph pulled on a lever firing a giant ball of trash. After a few shots he actually hit him, sending the fish flying in the air, and landing on the top of the shellraiser. " Uh oh." Raph looked above hearing sounds of movement above, as the fish took out the camera.

" Raph, make sure you actually aim at the enemy. . . don't give them a boost!" I glared at the hot headed turtle.

" Alright! Sheesh! I got it!" He got up and opened the hatch to see Fishface trying to destroy the trash cannon. Only for the fish to bite his head off. Raph fell back down before Mikey with his head missing, making the orange masked turtle scream, till Raph's head popped back out.

" What happened? I thought you _got it_! " I teased looking down at him as he sat there on the floor, getting up.

He rolled his eyes and ignored me. " Plan B." He went over to his station sitting in his chair. And pulled on the levers once more, turning the barrel of the cannon to knock Fishface off to the side. " Whatcha gonna do now?" He grinned. Suddenly the Shellraiser started to get out of control as Leo tried to keep it from swerving but to no avail. " Why do I ask these questions, why?!" Raph crossed his arms.

" Then stop asking!" I yelled as the Shellraiser flipped on it's it finally came to a stop we all got out through the top hatch, witnessing the foot getaway.

" Splinter once told me the Pulverizer was my responsibility. I gotta stop him." Donnie walked around the tipped over subway car and pressed a button detaching another vehicle. He grabbed a helmet and revved the crafted motorcycle taking off.

" Not by yourself you're not!" I yelled leaping in sitting behind him. " Scoot over!"

" X!?" He was going to continue to say something but he just shook his head. " Just hold on!"

I wrapped my arms around him trying to hold on at the speed he was going. I felt him stiffen from the contact. " Something wrong, Doc?"

" Duh-um, uh?" He stammered, " n-nothing wrong."

" Smooth." I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

Revving the cycle again, we rounded a curve street after street towards the location to where the experiment was gonna happen. It didn't take long to get there as it was at the end of the last street. Only thing was Donnie wasn't slowing down.

" We're going in!" He yelled as he sped up a ramp and burst through a window as shattered glass was scattered through the air. Donnie jumped off the cycle leaving me to land the thing, mentally screaming, I grabbed control swerving the thing to a halt while knocking into some foot soldiers at the same time.

Donnie flipped over to where the Pulverizer was, grabbing him from the dog and fish mutant before they could do anything else. Dogpound growled in anger. " Get them!" He ordered.

At once we were surrounded by ninjas. I hopped off the bike, and getting into camo mode. I jumped in the air as they all they lunged to where I was suppose to be standing. Glancing over to Donnie I saw he had grabbed a nearby broom using it as a substitute for his weapon.

At the corner of my eye I saw Timothy dash to the giant lever wanting to pour mutagen on himself. But Donnie was kicked from behind by a ninja distracting him.

" Timothy Don't!" I changed into a bird before I could land back on the ground. Quickly changing back I grabbed Timothy from the lever making him yelp in surprise. " What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled in his face.

" I'm going to be a mutant, like Donnie!" He grinned.

" Timothy, trust me when I say. You don't want this!" I furrowed my brows in worry. But by the looks of it he wasn't accepting my words.

Donnie came up beside me with an angry look on his face eyeing Timothy. " Doing the mutation thing is notoriously unpredictable, and really stupid!" He yelled in his face before Dogpound grabbed him throwing him in the air.

" I'll save to Donatello!" Timothy yelled running off to the mutagen tank again.

" Wait didn't you hear what I- no!" He yelled blocking Dogpound's punches with a broom.

Just as I was about to run after him I was kicked in the side sending me flying into some crates. Shaking my head I got up using the crate for support till I heard a beeping sound. Looking at the crate there was a c4 stuck onto it. " Are you kidding me!?"

" Now we're getting outta here!" Donnie said, as he ran over back to Timothy after fighting off Fishface.

As I tried to steady myself on my feet, I was already surrounded by ninjas and so was Donnie. " We are so done for." I muttered to myself.

Just as we were outta of luck the others came in crashing through the ceiling window, landing they reached for their weapons only to forget that Master Splinter confiscated them. " Anything can be a weapon!" Leo said before they spread out grabbing whatever they could find.

The ninjas were taken out in front of me as Raph used pieces of wood from the crate. " Well look who showed up." I put a hand to my hip smirking.

" Whatever, your welcome." Raph rolled his eyes with a smirk.

I chuckled at his attitude. I saw Fishface come up behind him ready to kick down on his head. Swiftly I changed into Raph's form punching the slimy fish in the face. Sending the mutant flying back into some crates across the warehouse.

Raph's jaw dropped his arms slumped as he saw himself. I laughed at him changing back to myself. " Your welcome."

A muffled scream filled the air making everyone in the room stop fighting. Looking over to see, I watched in shock as Timothy had mutagen covering head stumbling around in pain spreading droplets of the glowing substance. " It burns! I didn't think it would burn so bad!"

We all backed up in the same spot. " What happened?" Raph stared wide eyed at Pulverizer.

" Pulverizer got his wish!" Donnie answered.

" And we got a problem." Leo spoke, all of us backing up as Timothy came our way reaching out to us for help.

" That dude is straight nasty." Mikey cried as we all jumped onto the crates keeping our distance. " Timothy is jacked up!"

In truth this was his own fault, he got what he wanted, but why do I feel sad and pity for him? Maybe he didn't deserve this fate, but he chose it for himself. We watched as he stumbled around spreading mutagen everywhere causing the foot ninjas to flee. In horror we watched as Pulverizer changed into a giant blob of acid.

" Uh oh. The entire warehouse is rigged with plastic explosives!" Donnie panicked.

Two ninjas jumped Donnie and Leo but managed to keep them back but then they ran off out of the warehouse. We all spotted Dogpound and Fishface leave the warehouse yelling to the ninjas to lock us in. Donnie and Leo ran to the door but it was slammed shut not budging.

The giant blob whipped an arm to us dodging we jumped from the crates as he destroyed it. " We're trapped! We need to get out now!" Leo yelled.

" But what about him!?" Donnie pointed to the blob as it came towards us screeching at us. All at once they threw their weapons at it, only for them to be eaten by acid falling to the floor with a thud. " He just ate our weapons!" We all shrunk back and Mikey yelled pointing at it.

" Anything else you guys wanna throw at it?" I looked to the turtles lamely. They all shook their heads frantically.

" It looks like we're next!" Donnie cried as we dodged it's arms, lashing out on us. The turtles cried yelling out Pulverizer but it wasn't working as we were cornered again.

" Timothy! TIMOTHY!" Donnie yelled at the top of his lungs getting the blobs attention making it stop and blink at him. " That's right Timothy, it's us, the turtles." The blob only looked at it self in the reflection and lunged.

Dodging we all evaded keeping our distance from its acid. Leo looked at the c4 as it counted down getting closer to zero with each second. " We still gotta get out of here let's go!" He ordered.

" Not without, Timothy." Donnie kept his eyes on the blob.

" And how do you suppose we get that blob outta here!?" Mikey looked over at Donnie with slight anger.

" I've got an idea. Raph get the stealth cycle! Mikey get Timothy's attention!" Donnie ordered.

" It better take less than ten seconds!" Leo yelled as Raph and Mikey got to it.

" Is anyone else looking forward to not dying!" I yelled backing up as Mikey led the blob to the empty Kraang tank. I saw Raph having difficulty lifting the cycle up right. I ran over and helped him as we both hopped on. " Make some room, Hothead!" I said sitting behind him.

" Now isn't the time!" He said revving the engine and turned to the cycle towards the tank.

" There's always a time!" I smirked.

Donnie gave Leo a boost to the top of the tank waiting for the blob to get under it. Mikey tripped under the tank and Donnie signaled to Leo just as he grabbed Mikey out of the way. Leo slammed the tank over the blob containing held the brakes burning rubber, slamming into the tank. Suddenly the bike shield come up surprising me. _' Cool.'_ Donnie secured the tank with Timothy inside, as the turtles held on for dear life. I clutched my arms around Raph as he throttled at full speed breaking through the building.

Out of nowhere a large force blasted us through the air, causing the stealth bike's shield to rip open sending us sprawling in midair. Raph grabbed onto me as we hit the concrete his shell taking most of the blow. Opening my eyes I saw the warehouse set to flames. I looked at Raph who was staring at the fire. Quickly I got off him as he still had his arms around my waist. I lend him my hand pulling him up.

" Guess we're even." I smirked.

He just rubbed his neck looking away. " Yeah, even."

" Come on you two!" Leo called out as I saw Mikey and Donnie caring the tank. In the distance we heard sirens. We were gone by the time the fire department got there.

* Lair *

" Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?" Splinter said stroking his beard, he looked at the blob as it blinked its eyes.

" Seems that way." Leo answered as all the turtles gathered around the tank, Mikey tapping the glass only for Donnie to swat his hand. " He wanted to be a mutant and he got his wish."

I paced back and forth at the entrance of the lair thinking, staring off into the darkness of the tunnels. _Timothy gave up his humanity just to be hero, his life. Why? Not with a second thought of what might happen, what if he has people worrying about him, his family._ I zipped up my black sweatshirt not wanting to look at the blinking light glowing through my shirt. _It just makes me mad! Why would Timothy give everything up!?_

" Hey…." A voice popped up behind me, but I didn't look. I didn't want to. " Hey." The voice spoke a little louder, as I just kept pacing in a circle. _I was forced, and I still have folks worrying about me. But then what, they wouldn't believe me, it's been two months here, and one year in the other world. They won't accept me!_ " X!"

The voice yelled right in my ear snapping me out of my thoughts. " WHAT!?" I yelled back only to see Raph with an annoyed look.

" What the heck are you doing over here?" He asked.

" I don't know. Thinking, I guess." I turned my back to him stuffing my hands in my pocket feeling the broken watch. " So what do ya want?" I turned to him I blinked in surprise as he looked away from me. " Raph?" It was quiet for a moment as he tried to say something.

" I-I just wanted to say. . . _I'm sorry_." There was a small blush on his cheek, whispering that last part.

All I heard was a mumble. " Huh? Can you speak a little-"

" I'm sorry!" He yelled, his face turning red in embarrassment and anger.

I blinked in surprise processing the words. " For what?"

He clenched his fists finally sucking up his pride and looking me in the eye." For everything I said to you, and calling you a freak."

" Oh?" That was all I said.

" Do you accept my apology or what!?" He growled.

I guess he wasn't really to good with this kind of stuff. Well who am I to judge I can never say sorry to anyone without hurting myself. " I accept it. But first you're coming with me."

I grabbed his arm leading him down the tunnels.

* Topside *

" What are we doing here for?" He asked crossing his arms.

" Just wait here okay." I said jumping down from the building and onto the street. I hesitated as I pulled the watch out of my pocket along with a note. I stared at it and then to my house walking up the steps and rang the doorbell. Quickly I left the watch and note on the doormat, before dashing off across the street watching behind a lamp post.

The door opened as I watched my father step out, looking around, just as he was about to go back inside he spotted the watch. HIs body stiffened gently leaning down he grabbed it along with the note. His eyes going wide. Dropping the note he frantically looked around for anyone. But I only hid receding back into the shadows.

Raph just watched as I jumped beside him. " What was that about?" He asked.

" Just giving a message that's all." I wiped a tear from my face not wanting him to see. " Let's just head back." I started to walk away leaving my parents with some shred of hope.

Raph watched as she walked away, he looked back down at the scene before following after her.


	8. Parasitica

It was quiet there was only the sound of our breathing.

" Concentrate, don't let your fears get to you. Deep breaths." Splinter spoke calmly.

I took in a deep breath but the memory of the Kraang flashed in my head, making me angry. I clenched my hands into a fist. Until taking another deep breath and thought. . .and thought. And gave up. " AHH!" I yelled in frustration.

Splinter just heaved a sigh, and looked at me. " You must block out all distractions within yourself, Carol."

" I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I just can't." I said staring at my hands. " It's just impossible for someone like me."

" Would you prefer to talk about it?" He raised a brow.

" I-I um. . . I don't want to remember everything they did to me." My hands started to shake, after a moment he didn't say anything, so I continued. " I just want to forget it."

Splinter just stroked his beard in thought. " I know what it is like to lose your humanity. It is not easy, sometimes I've wished to return to my old life." He stood up and walked to a picture frame that sat on a shelf surrounded by candles. " Even though my wife and daughter are no longer with me. I think of the life I have now, I am blessed with four wonderful sons."

I just stared at him standing up. " I'm so sorry." I hung my head.

" Don't be, it is the present that we are living in, not the past." He turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I was about to say something, until April walked in. " Hey Master Splinter! I'm ready for my training exercise!" April walked in but stopped noticing the tension in the room. " Oh? I'm sorry uh? Was I interrupting anything?" She shrunk back, holding a duffel bag.

Splinter turned to her with a small smile. " You are already to go?"

" Yup!?" She pulled out her tessen flipping it open and closed it putting it in her bag.

" Would you like to join us?" Splinter turned to me folding his arms behind his back.

" No, but thanks." I shook my head. " I have a lot of thinking to do." I walked past him and looked at April putting a hand on her shoulder. " You have fun."

She nodded as I left the dojo. After they left it got real quiet, and I didn't like it one bit. So I just started pacing back and forth around the lair. For some reason I just couldn't sit still, then a thought popped up in my head. Figuring out why. While I was detained in that dull Kraang cell, that was all I ever do, just walk around the tiny room. Guess I just made a habit of it. I think there was a name for something like that but you know in short. I think it was, PTSD?

Whatever. The guys were out on patrol, leaving me here in the just left with April to who knows where. Sighing I walked through the turnstiles and just stood watch. That was also a habit of me. It just made me feel better, knowing that the Kraang were still out there made me feel. . . unease.

I stuffed my hand in my pocket trying to find the watch, only to remember that I left in my parents care. I can't believe Raph saw that. I buried my face in my arms as I sat down on the steps. And the way he apologized, just the picture of his face burned in my mind. And the way his face turned red, I giggled to myself, feeling a little warm inside.

Slowly my head started to drip as my eyes felt heavy. Without knowing it I fell asleep.

* Flashback *

 _I thrashed out at the droids as I was forced onto a table. In my outcries I managed to kick one in the face where the little squid slept only to be knocked out and fall to the floor. But that didn't make them stop._

Something stabbed in my side sending a volts of electricity throughout my system. My body jerked from the volts, just going limp, my mind protesting. They continued to clamp the metal restraints on the table around my ankles and wrist including the one on my neck. One droid attached a monitor to me,stabbing a needle into my arm finding a vein.

Straining I looked at what they were injecting me with, a glowing substance streamed down the thin tube making it's way into my system. It was like my body was on fire the second it entered my bloodstream.

The scream that wanted to erupt didn't come. Which scared me even more. . .frozen in fear. A large needle came down and it was pointing at my chest where the lights blinks faintly. As it lowered down slowly into my body, my scream bursted out of my lungs cutting through the air, the needle cutting into me.

* Guys situation *

Leo held onto the egg all the way back to the lair. Walking out of the Shellraiser Leo smiled holding onto the egg with care. Until noticing a sleeping X on the steps.t " I got a really bad feeling about keeping that thing in the lair." Raph pointed at him stepping out of the Shellraiser.

Leo glared back at him tightening his grip on the large bean. " Raphael, think of all we could learn from it."

" You know what's inside wasp eggs, right?" Mikey walked up beside the red banded turtle. " Here's a hint: Wasps!" Raph argued as the entered the lair.

" That's not a hint dude. You gave it away." Mikey grinned walking up the steps spotting X. " Hey dudes!" He whispered loudly pointing at X. " Awe look she's dreaming." He smiled thinking it was adorable as she moved around in her sleep.

" Uh? What's she doing out here?" Raph asked.

Donnie looked closer noticing the grim look on her face. " It looks like she's having a nightmare."

" We should wake her up!" Mikey blurted out loud, as he shook her shoulder.

 _I felt another surge of pain, as I screamed_. My eyes shot open as I threw a punch in the air actually making contact with something.

"Ow!" Mikey cried as he was punched across the face landing on his butt.

I stood up in a fighting stance ready to defend myself, hyperventilating. " Get away from you stupid freaks!" I yelled frantically looking at my surroundings. " H-Huh?"

" X, calm down." Raph lifted his hands up in defense as they had taken a step back from me. " But that was a good punch though." He smirked looking at Mikey holding his face.

" What?" I looked at Mikey rubbing his face. " Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" I bent down looking at him, there wasn't any bruising, so that's good. " I didn't know what was going on." I helped the small turtle back up on his feet.

" X? Are you alright?" Donnie asked worried.

" Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, it was just a nightmare that's all." I rubbed the back of my neck putting on a fake smile. " So how was your guys' patrol?"

" It was running smoothly till someone had to go and ruin it!" Raph growled at Mikey making him shrink back.

" Oh it couldn't have been that-"

" Leo got stung by a mutated wasp and now he won't stop holding onto that stupid egg!" Raph threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

" Or there's that." I slumped my arms. " Well how's he doing?"

" He seems normal to me." Donnie put a hand to his chin. " Nothing we should worry about. I hope."

" Right?" I said turning to Mikey. " Let's order a box a pizza. How's that sound?"

" Hmm? Are you trying to bribe me with pizza because you punched me!?" Mikey leaned over me looking me in the eyes.

" Well is it working?" I smirked at him walking into the lair, pulling out my T-phone.

" . . . . Yup!" He skipped into the lair.

" I swear I'm going to smash that egg." Raph grumbled walking inside along with Donnie who was still deep in thought.

" Hey I'm going to go get the pizza, kay!" I yelled at Mikey, before heading out.

* Manhole *

I waited almost like fifteen minutes. And if that delivery guy came in over the time limit the pizza was free. So I don't have to pay. There was a sound of scooter coming down the alley, as the pizza guy stopped at the manhole giving me the pizza.

" Man my boss is going to kill me." He complained before driving off, not finding it weird whatsoever that he deliver pizza to someone in the sewers.

Hopping down the latter I made my way back to the lair with Mikey's exotic pizza in hand.

* Lair *

I walked into the lair only to find it empty again. Looking around I saw the lights on in the kitchen, walking over I saw the guy's talking. So I snuck behind them and slammed the pizza down on the counter.

" AHH!" They all jumped clinging to one another.

" Pizza's here!" I smiled as Mikey's eyes went wide, opening up the pizza box.

" Damn it! X! Don't do that!" Raph yelled out in anger as he let go of Donnie.

" The look on your face!" I pointed at him. " Priceless!" I laughed wiping a tear.

" Why you!" Raph growled clenching his fist ready to start a fight. Till Donnie put a hand on his shoulder.

" Raph focus! Remember we have to get that egg away from Leo."

The hotheaded turtle calmed down a bit. " Yeah but it's like he's obsessed with that thing!" He pounded a fist on the counter.

" Why don't we ask Splinter what to do?" Mikey blurted out.

" Can't. He took April out for a training exercise." Donnie looked between his brothers.

" Well we gotta destroy that egg before it hatches!" Raph spoke.

" And that's your plan. Destroy the egg." I deadpanned. " I know you said Leo was stung by a mutated wasp but you guys should've of saw this coming, right? I mean it's a mutated wasp!"

" I don't hear you coming up with any other plans!" Raph growled at me.

" Look Leo won't let us get anywhere near the egg. So we gotta make him come to us." Donnie pointed his thumb on his plastron.

" Ooh! I got an idea!" Mikey raised his hand.

* Lab *

" Who want's pizza!?" Mikey yelled opening the the box of pizza, as the steam of the fresh pizza flowed through the lab. We all watched Leo's form sitting before a bean looking egg, not wavering one bit from the smell of the pizza. " Leo's favorite! Jellybean, anchovy, and jalapeno!"

Donnie picked a slice, " isn't that your favorite?"

" What is wrong with you turtles?" I cringed at the sight of the pizza as Raph also took a slice.

" Just go with it." Mikey opened the door to the lab wider taking bites of the pizza. " Leo." Mikey called, but they all just slumped their arms when he didn't react to them.

" Alright my turn." Raph threw the slice of pizza in the box, but missed as it landed on Mikey's face. Only for the orange masked turtle to eat it whole. Raph stomped over to the t.v turning it on and sitting on the floor. The show Space Heros playing. " That not- at- all- stupid- Space Heros show is on!" Raph yelled.

I sat on the couch and watched as space Captain Ryan introduced his future wife to his crew. She looked pretty till she turned into a freakishly ugly alien. The alien started licking the Captain's face.

The turtles got up and peeked through the door of the lab, as I sat on the couch and continued to watch the show. " Oh, you're missing a great one, Leo!" Donnie yelled, again Leo didn't move an inch.

I laid back on the couch for once relaxing, as the turtles walked pass the t.v and into Leo's room and walked back to the lab holding one of his comic books. After a moment they came back out, arms slumped and hung their heads. Except for Raph who looked angry. . . oh wait! That's just his face.

Donnie and Mikey went into their rooms yawning, giving up for the day. Raph sat down on the bean bag and watched the t.v as I flipped through the channels. " Is there anything on?" I leaned my head into my hand.

" Let me see that!" After a few minutes Raph got up snatching the remote from my hand, slumping down beside me on the couch.

" You could've of just asked." I grumbled lying back crossing my didn't say anything as he put the news on. " Aren't ya gonna go to bed or something?"

" Do I looked tired?" He growled looking at me bags hung under his eyes.

I raised a brow at him as if it was a stupid question. " I wouldn't be asking you if you weren't." I turned my attention back to the t.v.

" Okay let's go onto what the victim's parents have to say. After their daughter has been gone for almost 2 months. . . ."

 _" My daughter was taken from me. . ."_ My body froze as I heard my Dad's voice on the t.v. He stood in front of a microphone his face looked tired and restless, his black hair looked shaggy. He held the broken watch in his hand along with the note. _" I found this note on my doorstep two days ago. A-And I don't know what to think."_

" Take it off." I clenched my jaw.

" Huh?" Raph raised a brow.

" Please, just turn it off!" I covered my ears clenching my eyes shut, blocking out my father's voice. Peeking an eye open I saw my mother standing next to him holding his hand leaning into his shoulder. Knowing it must be hard to just appear on t.v.

Raph quickly turned off the t.v pushing the button. He looked at her seeing her shake, she covered her ears not listening to anything. " It's all my fault." She cried, bursting into tears. Now things were just getting uncomfortable, because he never dealt with a crying girl in his life.

" Uh? Hey, nothing's your fault. What's wrong?" He scooted closer.

" I'm the one causing them this pain. All because I'm just a freak!" She buried her head in her arms. " I'm coward."

Raph felt a little sense of guilt inside. " Those people on the t.v? How could you be hurting them?" He raised a brow.

" Their my parents. It's not like you would understand, you have Splinter and the others." She got up and ran trying to leave.

But before she could, his hand reached out grabbing her wrist. Raph's expression turned to confusion after he did that and let go. Her gray eyes looked at him in shock, as he stood up pulling her into a hug. " You're not a freak, okay. So will you stop beating yourself up about it." He pulled away giving her a stern look. His mind was in awe as her gray eyes shimmered with tears. So letting go he took a nervous step back, rubbing his neck. " Uh. . um? Just get some sleep alright." He walked passed her, heading to the kitchen.

I stood there confused. Raph never really showed any. . . care before. Well in words at least. Quickly wiping the tears away I sat down trying to process what just happened. But my thoughts would jumble all over the place.

" Here." A glass of water popped up in front of my face. Raph held it out to me, giving me a stern look.

" *sniffle* T-Thanks," I grabbed and drank some of it. I stared at the glass in my hand as the water shimmered. " I'm sorry about-"

" Would you just stop talking already." Raph slumped down into a bean bag his shell turned to me.

I was going to thank him again but only a small smile came up on my face.I got up, setting the glass down. Boy is this turtle a major grump, I kissed his cheek, making him blush, but he only looked away. Making me laugh.

" W-What's so funny!?" He whipped his head over to me, his voice cracking.

Which only made me laugh even more. " Nothing. Only but the look on your face." I wiped a tear holding in my stomach in pain as I continued to laugh.

" Why you!?" He lunged at me shoving me to the ground. I braced myself for a few punches but I got something entirely different. I felt his lips smash into mine, making me stiffen in shock, eyes going wide. He pulled back, and grinned before laughing. " Now you should see the look on your face! Ha!" He pointed at me.

I blushed in embarrassment. I bet he has no clue what he just did, till his laughing started to die down in realization. " Oh crud." It went silent, we just stared into each other eyes the awkwardness in the air. " Um. . . "

" * cough * Yeah, I don't think that was funny" I broke the silence, blushing.

" W-whatever." He looked away and got up. " I got an egg to smash anyways."

" The egg?" I raised a brow. " What about Leo?"

" I'm going to punch some sense into him." He clenched his fist and went over to lab, opening it up. He walked in the lab empty.

Looking around I followed, " where's Leo?"

" Who cares. I just want this stupid egg gone for good." He pulled out his sai bringing it down on the egg. " Leo, what are you doing!?" Raph appeared out of nowhere blocking Raph's sais. Protecting the egg. He didn't answer as he used his grip on the sais to throw him across the floor. " If that thing hatches, it might try to eat us!" Raph got back up, his blood boiling.

Something wasn't right with Leo. " Raph look at his eyes!" I pointed out running up beside him. Leo readied his sword hissing. Raph noticed the change. " Alright, this freak show ends now!" He yelled charging at his brother.

I watched as the two fought. Raph yelled at Leo trying to get him to listen. Leo brought his sword down on Raph only to catch it in his sai then twisting out of his grip. Kicking the leader off to the side. " You're not yourself, Leo! Let me help you!" Raph slowly approached his brother. Til Leo screeched stretching his arms out towards him. Raph screamed as he lunged at him.

" Raph!" I ran to help.

" No! I can do this on my own!" He yelled holding Leo back with his sai. " B-but." I stopped in my tracks as the both sprawled all over the place. Leo threw his body at Raph making them both tumble across the floor, till Raph shoved him off. Leo stood up panting with a smirk on his face.

I ran over to Raph helping him. " Did you bite me?' He growled.

" He bit you?" I looked at his arm, there were teeth marks as it turned purple.

" You bit me!" Raph yelled, til his body twitched. " Argh! My head." He clutched his head in pain.

" Raph?" I reached to him rubbing his shell. " You'll be fine, right?"

" Get back! Somethings not right." He shoved me away as he yelled stumbling around.

Leo just stood there and smiled. " What did you do!?" I growled. He turned his attention to me and hissed, pulling out his other sword. " Y-You're not Leo." I stepped back as he lunged at me. He slashed his swords, evading I rolled to the side, going into camo mode. Leo looked around trying to get a sense of where I am.

I got to wake up the guys. I ran for the door, only to feel something yank my leg back causing me to fall. Raph had used his sai to catch my leg preventing me from escaping. He had the same eyes as Leo, pure black. _How did figure out where I was!?_ " Sorry bout this Raph." My arm changed into a claw as I slashed his arm, but not hard enough to leave a scar. He let go crying out in pain, swiftly getting back up, Leo had his sword pointed at me, freezing place I was trapped. " Oh crud."

* later *

Donnie and Mikey yawned as they walked into the lair. I stumbled out of the lab trying to maintain my sanity. Spotting Donnie and Mikey, I urged myself to get up so I could warn them. I fell on the couch not able to move.

" Huh?" Mikey spotted X fall on the couch, favoring her shoulder. " X? Whoa, what happened to you?" He ran over to her.

Donnie rushed over seeing her in pain, as her eye twitched. " Stay back!" She yelled, making them jump. " L-Listen, you got to destroy that egg."

" At least let me see your wou-"

" There's no time Donnie, go now!" She yelled.

They both took a step back seeing her change in aggression. They both nodded and head to the lab. Now seeing Raph joining Leo on watching the egg. " Oh boy." Donnie gulped. As they both pulled out their weapons.

" Something's definitely wrong." Mikey whispered.

" Look at his arm." Donnie pointed out as they both step when Raph and Leo both faced them. " He got bit. Leo must've bit him!"

" Bros snap out of it dudes!" Mikey pleaded. But they both lunged at them, the two ran for the door trying to close it. " Get the doors closed!" Donnie cried.

" Uh! Dude look!" Mikey froze as he spotted X standing up, her eyes turned black. " She's one of them!" She charged at them hissing, but Mikey grabbed her arm throwing her into the lab, just as Donnie closed the door. Mikey used his chucks to hold the door shut.

They both slumped down exhausted. " Mikey the garage door!" Donnie blurted out.

" On it!" He ran around.

* X's pov *

I hit the wall crashing into a desk. Instincts kicked in as I swiftly got up and started to pound into the door along with Raph and Leo. _Take out the threats!_ My head screamed, as I punched the door harder.

" Not now! Come on!" Mikey cried as he tried to pull the garage door down.

We stopped pounding noticing the small turtle. Taking this as our chance we charged, getting closer and closer to the turtle. But before we could we smacked into the garage door as it was pulled down. We all hissed in anger, and clawed at the door.

 **" This isn't going to work! We must turn them before the egg hatches!"** Leo growled as he stopped punching the door.

 **" What do you suppose we do? Huh!"** Raph growled.

 **" Out of the way!"** I roared as I changed into Leather head slamming into the door, smashing it open. I roared in the air before changing back.

We searched the lair as we heard them scream in the kitchen. Walking past the small curtains, they watched in horror as we entered. " Oh no!" Donnie cried. We lunged at them but, I went for Mikey as he pulled out his chucks trying to hit me with them. Leo jumped around the room going for Donnie, but a plate broke against his face as Mikey started throwing the dishes at us. " No, no!" Stay away! Stay away!" He cried as they both dashed out into the lair. " Run away! Ah!"

Leo lunged on Donnie shoving him to the ground. " We have to get to the egg. It could be the only cure!" He held Leo back by his arms as he tried to bite at him.

Raph punched at Mikey but the small turtle dodged every punch. Raph threw him across the lair, landing on his shell. He lunged at him ready to bite down on him, but he used his chucks preventing him. I charged from behind but Mikey headbutted Raph making him stumble back, I shoved him aside and went for Mikey.

My hand formed into a claw as I slashed at him, but the turtle was to swift. He evaded every hit and managed to jump over me and land behind Raph kicking him on the shell. I screeched as Raph was slammed into me throwing us into the water.

Mikey went over to help Donnie wrapping his chain around Leo catching him. Donnie help hold him down. Me and Raph snuck out of the water and ran for the lab seeing that Leo was caught. Raph grabbed the egg carefully before nodding to me.

We left the lab just as Donnie rushed in and found the egg was gone. " Holy mackerel! They took the egg!" He yelled out loud, walking back to Mikey so they could properly tie up Leo. " He's out there somewhere, waiting."

" You mean he could be there!? Or there!? Or even-" Donnie smacked the across the face before he could start hyperventilating, " ow!"

" Calm down man! We'll barricade ourselves in my lab."

 **" So what about Leo?"**

Me and Raph hid above the lair watching as they tried to carry Leo into the lab. **" There's nothing we can do now."** Raph grumbled holding the egg close.

 **" We'll only need to wait and see. It's up to Leo."** I clenched my fist. As we waited for Leo to turn them, so the egg may hatch safely.

It took a while, but Leo and Donnie walked out of the lab, grinning the threat's were taken out. " What about Michelangelo?" Raph asked in a low voice.

 **" He is no longer a threat to the egg."** Donnie assured him.

We both jumped down, Raph place the egg in the middle the others gathered around it waiting. We heard footsteps behind us. **" Michelangelo, you have come to join us."** Leo announced.

" Yes, I finally understand what is so awesome about this egg."

The egg began to titter and stir, getting our complete and full attention. " Here it comes." Raph said as the three brothers dropped their weapons.

I grinned, **" Finally."**

" It is glorious." Leo said as we all raised our arms closing our eyes, opening our arms wide awaiting for the hatchlings. Till we all felt a prick on our necks.

 **" What have you done!?"** Raph snarled.

" Pulled your bacon out of the fryin' pan bro!"

 **" How is this possible!?"** I hissed.

 **" Donatello, you said Michelangelo was safe. You said you turned him."** Raph said turning to Donnie. **" I did."**

" Did you Donnie? Did you really?" Mikey smiled. " You did, but after you bit me, I was totally wiggin'. I almost passed out like, 19 times, bro. But I stayed with it, hurtin' my brain to remember everything you said."

As he told us what happened my jaw fell to the floor. " You finished the antibody yourself?" Donnie said in disbelief, everyone was cured and back to normal. " And you were just pretending to be one of us?" Leo asked with as much disbelief as Donnie.

" Yup!" Mikey puffed out his chest in pride.

" How is this possible?" I repeated.

" But that's. . .smart." Raph deadpanned.

" Yeah it is! Just call me " Dr. Einstein-Enstein!" He posed holding the needle doohikey his eyes sparkling.

" Why do I feel so. . .?" My head started to feel all fuzzy.

" Oh, I forgot to mention it may cause drowsiness."

" Uuuuugh." We all collapsed at the same time.

Mikey saw the egg beginning to hatch and looked at it in suspense seeing not one but four wasps. " What!? Four wasps! Guys, get up! Get up!" He shouted while pulling on Donnie's shell, who had fallen over with his butt in the air. He went over to Raph and started to pull on his arms. X drooled all over the floor but Mikey frantically started to slap my face. Only for it to work, he rushed to Leo and shook him yelling in his face. " Get up! Get up! Ahh!" A wasp had flown over to him and landed on Leo, the other three following suit with Raph, X ,and Donnie. But before they could eat them Mikey swung his skateboard at the over sized bugs. " No! Bad wasps! Get away from them!" He shouted around making them angry.

The wasps charged at him making him flee to the Shellraiser and closed the doors before they could get him. But that didn't stop them as they started to stab their stingers into the Shellraiser. He stumbled into the driver seat, trying to turn it on but wouldn't work. " Come on! Seriously!?" He glanced behind him to see that they had forced their heads through the door trying to get it open.

" Hey, wasps!" Raph started, spinning his sais with his brothers beside him. I stumbled through the turnstiles not feeling so well. " Come and get it!" The wasps got out of the Shellraiser and darted towards the turtles.

Shaking my head, I went camo and jumped onto one of the two that took on Leo. It started zipping all over the place trying to shake me off. I held my mouth feeling like I was going to vomit. It was like riding a machine bull. " This is. Not! Fun!"

The wasp finally managed to throw me off landing in front of the turtles, but they were surrounded by the wasps. " Looks like we're gonna be wasp food after all!" Leo said backing up.

Sitting up I saw stars, " I think there was too many drugs in that antibody." I raised a finger, swaying side to side. My body was never able to withstand any kind of drug because of my small stature. Not that I did drugs, let's just say the Kraang would use all kinds of. . .stuff.

The wasps slowly closed in on us readying their stingers. They were about to dive on us till one exploded showering Donnie in wasp goo. We all looked at the Shellraiser as three more shots were fired, covering us in goo. I blinked getting up on my feet holding back the vomit as I ran to the lairs bathroom.

" Ding." Mikey came out of the Shellraiser with a grin on his face. " Saved your lives again, dudes! I am on a roll today!"

It took me two and half hours to get myself together and take a shower. I slipped on some black pants and a hoodie shirt and some brand new shoes. Now I was glad that I was dragged to go shopping with April. The turtles were at the entrance mopping up the wasp remains just the sight of it made my stomach turn.

" I can't believe Mikey actually came through." Raph spoke.

" I can't believe he fired the Shellraiser cannon inside the lair." Leo stopped mopping.

" I can't believe you two didn't take a shower." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and leaned against the turnstiles.

" Well a certain someone was hogging the bathroom." Raph glared at me.

But I just shrugged it off with a smirk. " Well then you should build another one shouldn't you now."

" I told you, you should let me shoot it more often." Mikey chomped down a pizza whole and burped, leaning against the Shellraiser. " Pizza me." He said while holding his hand out. Donnie lifted up his goggles, looking at his hand then back at him before putting them back on. " No, I'm not gonna ' pizza you'."

" I guess you're right. It's not like I did something incredibly brave and saved your life." He said taking a sip of his soda.

I just shook my head and walked over and handed him a pizza. " Fine then Mikey." I said sliding beside him. " Thank you, for saving our lives." I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Everyone stopped what they were doing, their jaws dropping, except for Raph who looked a little angry fire in his eyes.

" Finally someone who appreciates me." He smiled hooking an arm around my shoulder.

I just rolled my eyes and changed into a cat and ran up to sit on the turnstile. Leo's shook his head and turned his attention to Mikey. " You did save our lives. But you also used my favorite comic book as toilet paper." He said looking down at Mikey angrily, blocking him with his arm.

" Yeah. . ." Mikey said before ducking down under his arm and scooting away. " But I only did it so you could chase me."

" Well it worked!" Leo yelled chasing after him.

" Wait stop!" Mikey grabbed his leg raising a mop over Mikey. " I'm a HEROOO!"

I just laughed at the sight of them. It made me feel happy just being here with them. I thought of my parents how they missed me, but I know I'll see them soon, maybe they'll accept. I won't know for sure if I try, right?

* * *

 **Note ( Well at l least I think it's a note, whatever! XD )**

 **So I may have rushed things between my OC and Raph, and if you have a problem with it FIGHT ME!**

 **Hope you guys like it! XD And if have something negative to say, KEEP. IT. TO. YOURSELF.**

 **I I'd like to thank** Silversun XD **for commenting I appreciate so much and to the few followers as well. Thank you so much! XD**

 **Welp! I hoped you like this chapter, tried to add fluff but sort of rushed it. Hehehehehe!**


	9. Operation: Break out

Yawning, I sat next to April, waiting for Donnie and Raph to spar with each other. All though Donnie kept glancing at April, his face blushing. I didn't think they would train this late at night. Splinter watched his sons carefully as they circled around one another.

" Don't worry Donnie. I'm in a good mood today. I'll go easy on you." He grinned, catching a glance at me.

" Don't do me any favors, Raph." Donnie snuck a glance to April. She smiled and waved at him. " Um, in fact, maybe you'll be the one, who gets gone easy on, by me." He lamely pointed a finger at him. "So...yeah." He spun his staff.

" Worst smack talk ever." Mikey whispered to Leo.

" Hajime!" Splinter yelled.

Raph spun his sais and charged, dodging Donnie's swing. Their weapons connected, but Donnie kicked his knees from under him and smacked his legs from under. I cringed from the thought of the pain. Raph looked at me determined to win. " Hey! I got him!" He looked to April. " April, did you see?" April only smiled nervously, giving Raph his chance to spin on his shell and knocked Donnie to the ground.

I watched as Raph had Donnie's wrist twisted in his sais holding him in a lock. " Say hi to Mikey." Raph grinned "Hi, Mikey!" He tried to imitate Donnie's voice, as he moved Donnie's hand making him wave hi.

" Donnie, ha ha! Amazing!" Mikey laughed. " I didn't even see his lips move. He's like a puppet who can throw his voice, to himself. Wait?" Mikey scratched his head.

" Yame!" Splinter yelled. " Raphael, that is enough."

Raph threw Donnie to the ground and sat on him. " Thanks for going easy on me." He patted his face before getting off him.

" Carol!" Splinter called me out.

My eyes snapped open hearing my name being called. " I'm up!" I yelled.

Splinter sighed seeing how I dozed off." April, you and Carol shall face each other and show us how much you've learned."

" Okay." She nodded standing up.

" Alright." I really don't think I've learned much, April got into her stance as I walked onto the mat. Ever since I saw her try and fight Karai, she's been determined to train more. " Let's see what we've learned so far." I grinned getting into a more combative stance.

" Let's find out." She smirked, narrowing her eyes.

" Hajime!"

April pulled out her tessen throwing it me. Ducking I kicked her legs from under her, she landed on her back grunting in pain. Flipping in the air I kicked down at her but her tessen was back in her hand when it hit the wall bouncing back, blocking my kick. " Learned that during training."

" Hmph, well you didn't learn this in training." I changed into her jumping back as she again tried to hit me with the tessen. Rolling to the side, I kicked her in the side sending her skidding across the mat.

" Dude! There's two of them!" Mikey awed. " Awesome!"

April got up holding her side, now she looked really determined.

In the quiet suspense, we both charged at each at the same time. April punched me in the stomach only to hear a clang, stumbling back holding her hand in pain, her eyes widened as I grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her over me.

" Yame!"

April landed on the floor with a thud groaning. I stopped in place and looked at the red head trying to get up. " I think I went a little too far." I frowned, helping her up, changing back.

" I totally forgot about the metal." She smiled.

" Sorry." I said with a nervous laugh. " Didn't know it was that hard."

" It's fine."

" You two have done well." Splinter walked up to us. " I expect you two to improve more on your morning practices." He smiled softly as we both bowed.

* * *

After training I went straight to the couch, lying back trying to relax. April sat near me pulling out her laptop. She played some type of remix or whatever that was annoying me. I hid my head under a pillow. " Can you please lower that, it's giving me a headache." I grumbled.

" Not bad! Needs more drums!" Mikey and Leo walked over, just as the message shut off.

" Sorry X." She apologized.

" What was that?" Leo asked.

" I don't know. Some random email I got. It just started playing by itself."

" Sounds like some sort of telemetric sine wave sub carrier." Donnie put a hand to his chin. We all just stared at him, understanding nothing of what he just said.

" Uh, dumb that down a notch?" Leo raised a finger.

" It's a interference modulation used to encrypt covert transmi-"

" Not enough notches." Mikey put a finger to his lips

He swatted his hand away. " A secret message."

" Who would be sending me a secret message?" April asked herself.

" Just please don't play that again, it's very annoying." I hid under the pillow once more.

Quickly after that, everyone started to relax, except for Donnie asking April to look at her computer, sitting in his lab.

Raph fell asleep on the bean bag. I laid on on the couch right behind him, my arm dangling on the edge. The t.v was left on but nothing played. Yawing I turned to my side trying to get comfortable, I heard Leo mumble in his sleep something about a spaceship. He looked cute while he was sleeping, they all did. Mikey had a bag over his head, surrounded by popcorn. Raph curled up on the bean bag snoring.

But Donnie wasn't anywhere. I heard the message echoing from his lab, playing over and over again. It was so annoying. I flipped over and pulled the pillow over my head blocking it out before falling back asleep.

* * *

* Morning *

Leo yawned, stretching. He looked around seeing everyone sleeping. He chuckled, seeing X drooling all over the pillow her leg dangling off the couch.

" Hmm? Anyone seen Donnie?" He asked waking everyone up.

" Not since yesterday. Wait!" Mikey sat up and pulled the bag off his head. " Do dreams count!? 'Cause last night, I dreamt Donnie and me were rodeo detectives, and there w-"

" Can it Mikey! I'm serious." Leo cut him off.

" Okay." He shrugged. " But you'll never find out who stole the buckaroo diamond!" The small turtle threw his arms in the air.

" You through?" Raph picked up Spike rubbing his chin.

" Yeah." He slumped his arms before popping back up. " It was the clown!"

" Donnie?" Leo called out getting up.

Stretching I got up til I felt a hand on my shoulder. April had came in holding a bag across her shoulders. " Morning." She smiled.

" What are you doing here so early?" I quickly wiped the drool off my cheek.

" For training. Remember what Splinter said?" She put a hand to her hip.

* Flashback *

 _April and I were about to leave the dojo. " Carol, April." Splinter called._

 _We both stopped turning to him. " Yes, Master Splinter?" I spoke first._

 _" I want both of you to be here at sunrise. I am going to teach you two something different than usual." He walked up to us. " Alright."_

 _" Sure thing Sensei." April smiled. I just groaned, complaining, that was till April hit me with her elbow on the arm._

 _" Fine by me." I perked up._

 _" Good."_

* End of Flashback *

" Oh, right. I forgot." I grumbled.

" Come on." She shook her head, looking around. " Where are they guys?"

Getting up I made my way over to the lab. " They're over here." We both walked in hearing the message again, but this time it was in english.

 _" April, it's Dad. I pray you get this message. I've been moved to a secret Kraang facility."_

" Dad?" April froze, hearing her dad's voice.

" What's going on?" I asked walking in.

" And what happened to my Dad?" April's voice sounded panicked.

" Calm down April. Your dad is fine. It seems the Kraang moved him somewhere, I'm not sure how he managed to send this message but it looks like Donnie went after him. Alone." Leo answered with a frown.

" Whoa. First of all why would he do that?" I asked. " And second, why didn't he invite me!?" I threw my arms in the air.

" Who would want to invite you." Raph teased with a grin on his face.

I wiped my head over to him, fire in my eyes. " Don't tempt me Raph!" I growled towering over him. He shrunk back a bit raising his hands up in defense.

" I've gotta go save him!" April took a step forward.

Leo held up his hand stopping her. " You can't. It'll be too dangerous, it'll be better if you stayed here with X."

" Me!?" I looked at him in shock. " B-But I haven't busted Kraang heads in days!"

" Yeah. But you also have a training session with Splinter right now." He deadpanned.

" * sigh in frustration * Fine, but you better bring my Dad back safely, alright." She pointed a finger.

" We'll do our best." Leo nodded before taking off.

My jaw dropped. _They left me! They actually left me!_

" Come on X. Splinter's waiting." She said with a stern look.

* * *

* Dojo *

We walked in to find the dojo empty. " Huh? Where's Splinter?" I looked around behind the tree.

" You're late." He popped up behind me, making me scream and run behind April clutching onto her.

" Why do you keep doing that!?" I cried. April stepped aside moving away from me.

" Morning Sensei." She bowed but I didn't till she punched me in the side making me bow.

" Let's begin." He said, as we both lined up. " Today, I will train your mind." He walked around us. " Close your eyes. Listen to the silence." We closed our eyes but April looked above the ceiling hearing cars. " I know what you are thinking April, but it is best for you to remain here. Groaning I opened my eyes, knowing she was going to argue about it.

" Sensei, that message was from my father. I should be up there!" She protested.

" The best way to be reunited with your father is to wait here. Now again, close your eyes and listen for my movement." He said going straight back to the point. " Listen for the silence."

Closing my eyes, it got real quiet, till I heard a swift movement of his feet right behind me. Opening my eyes I turned to him, not disturbing April.

" How can I listen for the. . . silence?" She opened her eyes gasping.

" You weren't listening." He said popping up behind her as I stood behind him. He turned to me. " Very well Carol, it seems you are a very fast learner."

" I get that a lot." I rubbed my neck.

He smiled before turning back to April." Listen deeply. Again."

She took a deep breath closing her eyes. " Okay. Listen deeply." She closed her eyes concentrating. " Well I heard you that time."

" Heard what? We did not move."

" Then what's that sound?" She raised a brow. " You hear that right?" She walked passed us. " It-it's coming from- it's coming from down there." She pointed. " Let's follow it."

We followed her to the entrance of the lair. " I hear nothing." Splinter said surprised. " Hmm. Most curious, April, that you are hearing something. . . .I cannot." He looked around finding her gone. " Well done. April? April!" He called out but there was no answer.

" Where'd she go?" I looked around, no sight of her. " Damn she moves fast for someone who doesn't know what they're doing." I scratched my head. Splinter looked at me giving me the - really look. " How bout I go find her." I moved away from him changing into a wolf and sniffed the ground.

Her scent led into the tunnels, far away from the lair. My paws were soaked in sewer water, in my wolf form the smell was stronger and more disgusting. Sniffing the air, she was randomly wandering through the sewers. My ears perked up at the sound of footsteps and clicking. Sticking to the shadows I dove into another tunnel and waited for the person to approach.

But it wasn't a person. Growling my fur stood up on end, as two Kraang droids came into view. Should I make the smart move and let the pass by? Or should I rid the earth of two less Kraang? So why aren't I doing anything? The droids just walked passed me and continued on their patrol.

Peeking out I watched as they turned into another tunnel. Sighing I continued what I was doing. I didn't come here to fight the Kraang, I came here to find April.

The more I wondered the less water there was. The scent got stronger as I ran into an open area. There wasn't water, only but a bunch of garbage. My ears perked up hearing a panting sound. Changing back I spotted April trying to pull something out of a pile of take out food.

" April? What are doing?" I slid down the slope of dirt. " And what are you doing?" I looked over her shoulder, as she pulled out a giant white orb.

" I just had to find out what was making these sounds. And I think it's this thing." She stood up holding the ball.

" The Kraang communication device Kraang searches for is activated in this vicinity." Two Kraang droids walked in finding nothing. I pulled April behind a large water pipe waiting for the stupid droids to leave. " Kraang is that which they call idiotic."

We heard the footsteps get fainter as they left. Peeking, the coast was clear. " Okay April. Let's just get back to the lair. Splinters impressed with your vanishing move you did back there."

" Really?" She perked up, taking her eyes off the orb.

" Yeah. Now come on. I wanna get back to the lair and make myself something to eat." I grinned starting the walk back. " That's if we can find our back."

* * *

* Lair *

It took us almost an hour to get back to the lair. April stared at the orb looking it over the whole time. We walked in April sat on the couch orb in hand, still. I went straight to the kitchen. Splinter came out of the dojo and started to talk to April.

The kitchen was clean as usual, only because I had to, these turtles can make such a mess. Looking through the fridge, there was only frozen pizza and sodas. I grabbed a subway sandwich from behind the fridge and munched down on it.

Maybe I should give one to April. I snatched another sandwich and made my way to the living area. Only I saw her run and hug an older man. " Huh?" I looked at them.

" Dad!" She cried. " Oh, dad, I can't believe it. You guys saved my dad!" She turned to the turtles letting go of her father. " Thank you so much."

Okay this just got a whole lot awkward. This scene didn't look like I should be a part of. Sighing I walked behind them unnoticed.

" Ah, thank you, Donnie!" April hugged the purple turtle.

Donnie fell to the floor, giggling goofily . " Well I tried." Raph grinned, looking down at his brother. " Dude, I'd say you succeeded." Mikey nodded.

Leo looked around, looking for X. He spot her leave the lair and followed suit.

* * *

* Topside *

I sat on a water tower, watching cars pass by shops. People mingled and viewed assorted item that people sold on the streets. The sight of April being reunited with her dad made me smile, happy for the red head. Lying back I stared at the sky.

" X, what are you doing out here?" Leo popped his head over me.

I screamed jumping up accidentally hitting his forehead on my own. " Ow!" I hissed in pain.

Leo stumbled back losing his footing falling off the edge. I heard him yell, falling. Shaking my head I jumped down, changing into a wolf catching him on my back. " Huh? Whoa!" He looked at the black fur and then to my eyes as I set him down.

" I'm so sorry." I apologized drooping my ears.

" Uh? Oh no! It was my fault I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." He rubbed his neck.

" How did you know I was out here anyways?" I tilted my head.

" I, uh, saw you walk out the lair, that's all." He said with a hint of blush.

" Oh. Guess I wasn't very quiet after all. With all the commotion I was kinda hoping no one didn't notice." I sat on my haunches sighing. " I was just enjoying the moment. You guys did rescue April's father after all."

" Nah, it wasn't us, Donnie was the one who rescued him." Leo smiled. " I gotta say though, I'm impressed, he saved April's dad on his own."

" You must be proud of him." I smiled, changing back to my human form. " Man feels weirder every time I do that." I shivered.

" It doesn't hurt?" Leo sat on an ventilation box.

" What changing?" I sat on the ladder of the water tower. " Not really, it just feels, tingly."

" Must be cool to change into whatever you want."

" I guess." I sighed thinking of the Kraang. " Cool."

Leo looked at me worried. " You know you shouldn't spend most of your time alone."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, something bad could happen. With the Foot and Kraang still out there I mean."

" Ha! Pa-lease, I'd like to see them try to make a move on me." I pounded a fist into my hand.

" Don't get too cocky." He chuckled.

" Hmph. I'll try my best." I hopped off the ladder. " Let's head back. Someone has to introduce me to April's dad."

Leo got up crossing his arms. " Race you there!" He yelled running off.

" Hey! No fair!" I changed into a wolf and jumped building to building catching up to him.

" Now look who's cheating!" He smirked.

" I don't know what you're talking about!" I smiled, I never had this much fun in a while. Maybe things will be fine, if I just stop thinking about the Kraang for a while. Maybe I won't be so cranky. Heheh!


	10. Showdown pt 1 and 2

**Showdown 1 and 2**

* * *

 _" And now the final episode of Space Heroes!"_ The t.v announced. Me and Leo sat in front of the t.v, sharing a bowl of popcorn. I found the show pretty funny and unpredictable, can't believe I got dragged into it.

" _Captain! The destructinators are on our tail! We're. . .lost."_ His copilot cried.

 _" I've got an idea!"_ Captain Ryan leaned forward. _" It's crazy. It defies all logic. It's illegal in 16 solar systems and. . . . my mother would most assuredly not approve!"_ He clenched his fist. _" But it just...might...work."_ He pressed a large green button on his chair, but nothing happened, as the alarms blared the power failing. _" Nope! Abandoned ship!"_ He yelled giving up.

" Wait what!? That can't happen!" I pointed an arm, throwing popcorn in the air.

Leo gasped hearing him already giving up. " Huh?"

The whole space crew started to enter the elevator except, Captain Ryan. _" Captain, aren't you coming?"_ The young kid cried.

 _" A true captain goes down with his ship."_

The kid saluted. _" Sir, it's been a privilege-"_

 _" Just go!"_ The Captain slapped him interrupting an emotional speech. One which I wanted to hear. The crew left leaving the man alone in his chair. _" Well, old girl, it's just you and me."_

Leo put both hands on his head. " What a hero."

" I'll say." I munched on a popcorn, waiting to see what would happen next, till the t.v was shut off. " What!? Nooo!" I cried clinging to the t.v. " Why would you do that!?" I cried looking to Donnie who was holding the remote, my face sliding against the screen.

" What are you doing!?" Leo narrowed his eyes looking at his brother. " That's the final episode of Space Heroes!"

" I've got something a little more important." Donnie glared at him.

* * *

* Lab *

" April and I have been sifting through all this Kraang chatter, and, well listen to what we translated." Donnie typed away on his keyboard. As we all gathered around.

" Wow and you survived." I crossed my arms with a smirk.

The orb that April had found started to light up. _" The final phase of the plan known as Kraang's invasion shall commence in the unit of time that is six hours. The Technodrome shall arrive from dimension x through the portal."_

" Are you sure this is the translated version?" Mikey asked.

The turtles facepalmed, as I just giggled at the question. " They said in six hours, something called the technodrome is coming through that portal. This is the final phase of the Kraang invasion." Donnie explained.

" Wait. But I thought April was the key to the Kraang plot, and they don't have her." Leo crossed his arms in thought.

" Why would they want her for?" I raised a brow.

" I thought you would've of known something about that." Raph glared at me.

" Me? What are you trying to get here huh?' I growled.

" First you were with the Kraang, and second you were the one tracking her down." Raph poked my shoulder.

" Oh! Just because I was with Kraang means I know everything! Doesn't it!" I growled, we got into each others faces fire in our eyes.

" Would you two stop it." Donnie cutted in standing between us. " If that technodrome comes through that portal, well, it sounds like the end of the world."

" So what do we do?" Raph huffed.

" Guys…we've gotta find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us." Leo's mood changed eyeing everyone.

" Now you're speaking my language." I pounded a fist.

" To save the world?" Mikey rubbed his head unsure.

" Leonardo is right?" Splinter appeared walked into the lab. " When you first went up to the surface, I feared you were not ready. But I have some to realize that you are not only ready to become heroes, it was your destiny." He eyed his sons. " And if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands. I am grateful it is yours." They bowed to each other before taking off to prepare for what's to come.

Leo walked passed Splinter to catch up to his brothers. " Leonardo, a moment please."

I sat in Donnie's chair hearing what he has to say. " With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission."

" Yes sensei."

" No matter what you have to sacrifice...or who."

Leo nodded as Splinter walked passed him leaving him alone. " Maybe won't nothing comes to that." I spun in the chair. Leo eyed me not realizing I was still there.

" Hope can only take you so far." He turned his shell to me.

" Hmph. I don't believe in hope." I smirked jumping off the chair. " Things happen for a reason or the chips just fall where the may. So no one can hope to come back safe from this. They just happen." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Are you coming with us?"

I started walking and looked back at him from the doorway. " Wouldn't miss it for the world. Well if there's still a world left."

" Right."

* * *

* Later *

The turtles got ready, Raph wore all kinds of weapons and his brothers didn't do much but plan the whole time. A small metal turtle stood beside Donnie. Bending down I poked it's forehead.

" Donnie, what is this thing?" I asked as we waited in front of the lair for the others.

" This _thing_ is Metalhead." He patted its head.

" Metalhead huh?" I smiled. " Cool. Is it operational?"

" Fully." He grinned pulling out a headset placing it on his head.

" Everyone ready?" Leo asked joining us, along with Mikey and Raph.

" Ready to go." Donnie answered with a thumbs up.

Splinter and April walked in, the redhead went over to Donnie hugging him, surprising the turtle, he hugged back. " Gentlemen-" I faked a cough and punched Leo's arm ruining his moment. " And lady. . . let's save the world." The Shellraiser's door opened up with a ding as we walked in taking our places. Donnie had finally placed another seat for me to sit in, so I wouldn't be flopping all over the floor. " Hold on guys." Leo warned as he slammed down on the pedal. Donnie opened up the secret exit out onto the city's streets.

" Alright guys, we're gonna keep it simple. We go into TCRI we use the micro-fission-omni-disintegrator, which Donnie calculates is powerful enough to destroy the portal with a single shot."

" Well, then why didn't we use it last time?" Mikey complained.

" Because we didn't have it last time." Donnie answered lamely.

" You have an answer for everything, don't you, Donnie?"

" Yes, I do." The purple masked turtle smirked.

" Good on Donnie. Speaking of ' good one," Raph turned to Leo, " are you sure this plan will work, Leo!?"

" It has to work."

" One question. How are we going to get into TCRI?" I asked as the Shellraiser went over a speed bump. " For such a _momentous_ occasion for the Kraang. I don't think they'd like us crashing the party, by just knocking on their door."

" That's where this little guy comes in." Donnie grinned gesturing to Metalhead.

* * *

* TCRI *

The Shellraiser rammed into TCRI's entrance unleashing Metalhead. Donnie controlled the small robot from a distance as we flew through in the air. Giving us an opening we need.

" Whoo-hoo!" Leo cheered. Donnie had created backpack wings powered by fans. Which I was impressed. I changed into a cat clinging onto Mikey's pack.

" Nice work Donnie!" Raph shouted over the wind.

" You know what it's time for!?" Mikey flew upside down, I screamed my claws digging into his pack. " The world's first ever mid air high three!" They all yelled in excitement and flew higher into the air doing their high three.

Not able to hold on I screamed as I fell through the air. _I am never riding with Mikey, ever again!_ I was so scared I reverted back to my normal form unable to concentrate. " Help!" I screamed. My back faced the oncoming ground, I braced myself for a world of pain.

" I got you!" Leo nose dived catching me bridal style. I didn't want to open my eyes fearing that I was still falling, which made him chuckle. " You can open your eyes now."

" Nope I'm good." I clung to him for dear life, my arms wrapped around his neck. He blushed lightly from the contact.

" Will you two stop with the mushy stuff and get to Kraang beatin'." Raph rolled his eyes.

" Alright guys, lets do this." Leo's eyes went white, as they sped up the pace. The wind blew through my dark brown hair. Finally opening my eyes I saw the city lights shimmer. I've never really pictured the city this way. It was...beautiful.

We had finally landed on the top floor of TCRI. Raph scared away some pigeons, landing on a ledge. I changed into a cat making it easier for Leo. "Oh dear God! I swear I won't look down." I jumped onto his shoulder tucking half my body into his shell, making him laugh.

" Quit that. That tickles." He whispered.

" Sorry." I laughed nervously. " I can't handle being this...high... up…" I peek over his shoulder seeing tiny cars and people down below. " Please don't fall." I started to hyperventilate.

" You'll be fine." Leo patted my head. They took off their packs leaving them on the ledge saying they'll use them as an escape.

Raph grabbed a pigeon lifting it up to a Kraang surveillance camera on the corner of the building. Clutching onto Leo we started to move along the ledge. Raph set the bird down patting its head once we all were two Kraang droid keeping watch. " It is quiet." One spoke. " Precisely the correct amount of quiet." The Kraang looked around for something to happen.

" Hey, Kraang! Nah nah nah nah!" Mikey started making weird face and blew raspberries. He started dancing and pretended to fall over the ledge but used his brass hooks to latch himself onto the side of the building. The Kraang walked over to see if he actually fell, only for Donnie to smack them with his staff, slamming them over the edge.

" Nice one." I grinned.

" Thank you." Donnie bowed.

They got their grappling hooks out shooting it to the other side of the building and slid across. Donnie created an opening by creating a large hole in the glass ceiling to get inside, seeing the portal was being guarded by a one and only Lava creature. One that I knew all too well. I've had a run in with the thing many times with every escape attempt damn thing can pack a punch for a rock being.

I jumped out of Leo's shell landing on a beam beside them. " We gotta take out that portal." Donnie whispered.

" Isn't that why we came here?" I grinned, crouching down.

" I forgot about him." Raph watched wide eyed at the Lava creature.

" Don't worry. We'll be gone before that rock monster even knows we're here." Donnie whispered.

Leo pulled out the disintegrator fully charged aiming it directly at the portal. " Okay guys, this all ends in, three, two, one." He pulled the trigger shooting a ball of energy at the portal. But it didn't take effect, a shield took the blow. " What!? There's a force field. Why didn't you tell me!?" Leo screamed at Donnie.

" Well, because I wanted us to fail. Obviously I didn't know!" Donnie yelled back.

The Kraang took notice of us, as they started to surround the portal. " Let me just be the one to say... .Screwed." The Kraang started to fire.

" Anyone got a plan B?" Raph asked.

There was a growl behind us, slowly we turned to see the lava creature slam a fist down. Screaming we jumped off the beams, I hitched a ride on a floating Kraang pod. It hissed and smacked it's little tentacles at me trying to shake me off. " It's like you're not even trying." I smirked grabbing it's limbs tying them together. " Better."

Leo was cornered, against a wall as the Lava being was ready to stomp down on him. In a panic Leo blasted its leg off, rolling under it. " Donnie, how's that plan B coming!?"

" I'm thinking!" Donnie used a Kraangs body as a shield from a barrage of energy bullets.

" Well think faster!" Leo shot the creature's arm off as it got back up.

" I can probably hack into the Kraang system if you'd give me enough time!" The arm of the creature crushed the Kraang droids that pinned Donnie down.

" Great! Do that!" Leo flipped through the air dodging the Kraang's fire.

I flipped into the air kicking the Kraang pod into the ground. The little alien was knocked unconscious from the blow, giving me an idea. " Have you guy's ever played soccer!?" I grinned kicking the little pod into a Kraang's stomach face, bouncing back to me. " Goal!" I cheered kicking it again, this time knocking over two of them.

" Guys look!" Mikey cried pointing to the portal. " The portal!

" Whatever's coming through the portal is gonna be here soon!" Leo shot off another limb of the creature.

" We have to take it out, now!" I yelled, as I roundhouse kicked a Kraang grabbing it's gun aiming it upward before it could go off.

" I'm working on it!" Donnie yelled.

" Leo don't! You'll only waste the energy on the blaster!" I yelled seeing Leo jump in the air and blasted the weapon into the Lava man's chest, all its limbs separating. The blue masked turtle was recoiled back into a wall his shell taking most of the blow. I ran over worried that he was hurt. Helping him help, the limbs started to roll into place of the Lava man reassembling itself.

" Uh? I forgot he could do that." Mikey said stepping back from a crawling hand.

" Not good." Leo muttered, waiting for the blaster to recharge.

" Guys I think I got it!" Donnie announced, as his toaster dinged. He turned and watched as the force field shut down. " Yes! All hail me!" He cheered.

But that didn't stop it from turning on. " Oh no." I shrunk back. A beam of light shot through the glass ceiling, as something huge came into our world.

The Technodrome.

" Holy giant floaty shippy-ship." Mikey watched in horror.

Now that we were on the same level the Kraang surrounded us aiming the weapons and firing. Ducking back to back, " Leo do the zippy-zappy thing now!" Mikey cried.

" Come on baby, come on baby, come on _baby_!" The blaster beeped fully charged. " YES!" He swiftly aimed it at the portal. " Say good night Kraang!" With a click of the weapon Leo pulled the trigger, only for it to make poop sound.

" What the shell!?" I yelled almost ripping my hair out.

" What the heck happened!?" Donnie yelled.

" I think the batteries died!" Leo answered.

A Kraang droid charged at us, but Raph used his sai to hold it back using it as a shield. " And we'll be joining 'em unless someone thinks of something!"

" What's plan C Leo!?" Donnie asked.

Frantically looking around, I spotted the power cell. Tapping on Leo's shoulder I pointed to it giving him an idea. " Donnie, what would happen if I ruptured the power cell!?" Leo yelled over the gunfire.

" The whole place would go up...with us in it!"

I saw that steel look on his face as he pulled out his sword. " GO!"

" Leo! You're not thinking what I think you're thinking!?" Donnie asked, but the only answer he got was when he charged at the Kraang. " He's thinking it!"They turned and ran for the opening in the window ceiling we made. But I didn't run, instead I changed into Leatherhead and started to force my way through the Kraang. Leo moved so fast my eye's couldn't keep up as he slashed at the legs of the Kraang droids.

" X!? What are you doing! Get outta of here now!" He yelled circling around the portal.

" No way! You made a promise, and I'm going to see you fulfill it!" I roared, tackling down the Lava man as it tried to make it's way to Leo.

There was a strong force blasting everything everywhere, forcing me to revert back. " Let's go!" Leo grabbed me in his arms, breaking through the glass. But there was a blast that knocked us apart. My body crashed into the edge of the building hearing something snap inside me making me scream in pain. I struggled to get a hold of something. But I found a pack that the turtles had used to make their way up here. In realization it was Leo's. " Damn it!" _Then that means!_ Looking over the building I saw a figure falling towards the ground.

Leo.

 _Oh god. I can't believe I'm doing this!_ I put on the pack and jumped off the edge nose diving to get to him faster. On the inside, my body was screaming, _but I can't just let my friend die!_ Getting closer I reached my arms out ready to grab him. I saw him brace himself, as the ground got nearer. " I got you!" I grabbed him from under the arms, feeling the pain in my arm.

Leo let out a large sigh of relief as we flew through the air. " Thank's X." He looked up at me, his relief turning to worry. " You're hurt."

" Huh?" Something warm dripped down the side of my head. " I-it's fine.I've been through worse." I smirked before clenching my jaw shut. Something tells me that snapping sound was from my arm.

" I can't believe it! We saved the world!" Donnie flew in beside us, grinning.

" Yeah! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mikey whooped.

As they cheered, the Technodrome came in from beside us ruining the moment. " Move!" I yelled, diving to the side, the others following. And before floated the huge ship it's large eye stared directly at us. " Uh... I gotta stop saying stuff like that." Mikey gulped. " I think I speak for all of us when I say…" He started screaming, as we started to fly away from it trying to keep our distance.

Leo climber onto my back, as my arms we're getting tired of carrying him. " What the heck is that thing!?" Raph yelled looking back at it.

" It's the end of the world!" Leo cried.

" Actually, it's just the end of humanity's reign as the planet's dominant life form. You know, like when the dinosaurs-"

" Now!? Really!?" Y-You're gonna do this now?" Leo glared at Donnie cutting him off.

" Well, excuse me but it's how I deal with stress!" Donnie barked back.

" Guys that's the Technodrome!" I yelled cutting in.

" Well maybe it doesn't have weapons. Does it look like it has weapons?" Raph asked.

Just then an energy blaster shot passed us. " I think it has weapons!" Leo answered, as we started to fly around trying to evade the blasters.

" AHHH!" Mikey screamed fly around frantically but in his panic he clashed into Donnie, sending them plummeting onto a roof of a building. " Donnie! Mikey!" Leo yelled.

" What now!?" Raph yelled zooming through the air.

" Look out!" I warned, but it was to late we had already crashed into each other, the wings got entangled, as we plummeted down towards the city.

" Brace yourselfs." Leo yelled, unlatching the winged backpack from around me and pulled me close as we aimed down into an alleyway, smacking against a wall. Falling Raph landed in the trash can and me and Leo hit an old mattress cushioning our fall.

Me and Leo were sprawled over each other dizzy. But my body was to exhausted to get up, and my arm hurt like hell. " Are you guys alright?" Donnie and Mikey rushed in, as Raph got himself out of the trashcan. Leo got up helping me to my feet. " Been better." Raph answered, rubbing his head.

The Technodrome had begun to hover over the city, people started to panic running through the streets, sirens blared off in the distance. " What do we do now!?" Donnie turned to Leo.

" We need to talk to Splinter. Come on." Leo opened up a nearby manhole cover.

* * *

* Lair *

" Hello? Sensei!?" Leo's voice echoed.

" April!?" Donnie called out.

" Spike!?" Raph yelled jumping over the turnstiles. Spike popped his head out between some pillows on the couch. " * sigh * Don't scare me like that buddy." He ran over and lifted the little tortoise placing it on his shoulder.

Leo settled me down on the couch looking at my injuries. " Let me see your head." He moved my hair aside, which was covered in blood. " It should be an easy fix." He smiled softly, but looked at my bruised arm. " What happened?" He tried to lift it only to heat me whimper in pain. " Carol."

" It's fine. I've been through worse remember." I tried to play it off but it didn't work from the look he was giving me.

" * sigh * I'll get Donnie to take care of it." He said getting up.

In just a few moments, Donnie had his first-aid kit and wrapped my arm in a bandages and gave me a little arm sling to support my arm. " You should be more careful." Donnie said closing his first-aid box.

" I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm blasted out of a 100 story building." I deadpanned.

" Ju-" He was cut off, as Mikey's scream filled the air, alerting us.

We rushed into the dojo seeing Mr. O'Neil trying to attack Mikey. Then Raph, Leo and Donnie dogpiled on him shoving him to the floor. " What the heck is going on?" Raph asked.

" Guy's check this out." Donnie pointed to a chip on his neck pulling it out. The man groaned feeling his senses returning to him. Donnie led him to the couch in the living area.

" So, what is it?" Leo asked, as Donnie held the chip in his fingers.

" I think it's a mind control device."

" Really?" Raph snatched it and grabbed Mikey's shell threatening to put it on the small turtle. " No! Stop it! Stop it!" Mikey pleaded.

" Raph." Leo crossed his arms.

" Give me that thing!" I snatched it from his hand, and threw it to the ground and started to stomp on it till it was in pieces. " Never again." I huffed, kicking the destroyed device.

Mr. O'Neil groaned rubbing his head, the turtles surrounded him concerned. " Mr. O'Neil? Are you okay?" Donnie asked in worry.

" I've done something terrible." He frowned hanging his head.

" Well it wasn't your fault Mr.O'Neil." Donnie placed a hand on his shoulder. " Just tell us what happened."

" It appears the Kraang have formed an alliance with your enemy, Shredder." He looked up his voice filled with panic. " That's not all. I fear Shredder has handed April over to the Kraang."

" Shredder kidnapped April!?" Donnie asked shocked.

" Sensei must've gone after her." Raph implied.

" So where's April now?" Donnie's was full of worry.

" They're taking her to the Technodrome."

" The what?" Raph raised a brow.

" The giant ball in the sky." I answered.

" We just escaped that freaky sphere!" Raph complained. " Now we gotta break into it?"

" In a matter of hours the world we once knew will be gone. The Kraang want April to help in their conquest of earth." The old man spoke.

" Jeez. You make it sound like they already destroyed the planet." I deadpanned.

 _" Run for your ever lovin' lives! Because they're abducting us!"_ The news reporter yelled. _" That's right! Men, women, children. Even pet's aren't safe!"_ The cameraman zoomed in on the Technodrome dropping down pods capturing people and animals. _" Kraang must collect human specimens for Kraang."_ Flying orbs filled the streets, but the thing was, I recognized that street. The camera zoomed in on a house.

My house.

Feeling my blood go cold, I saw my father running with my mother. But another person knocked her over in the hysteria. Dad tried to pick her but a large orb snatched them up whole. " Nonono! NO!" I yelled as I ran at the t.v and started to bang on the screen. " They have them! They can't do that! Those alien freaks!" Tears fell down my cheeks in anger.

" X! Calm down!" Mikey tried to pull me away from the t.v.

" How can I calm down!? The stupid squids have my parents. And you want me to be calm down!" I yelled in his face.

" Enough." Leo said separating me from him. " You can't take this out on Mikey." He looked at the crying girl, who just witnessed her parents being abducted. " Hey, look at me." He placed a hand on her cheek making her look at him. " I promise. We will get them back."

I sniffled wiping away the tears. " We better."

* * *

* Topside *

We sticked to the shadows, avoiding the Kraang orbs. Car's were tipped over or on fire. It's like the city was abandoned. We watched as two orbs landed in the middle of a street. But Kraang droids guarded them. We hid behind a fallen cab.

" We gotta get into one of those pods." Leo spoke.

" But how?" Donnie peeked his head out. " There are eight Kraang droids between us and there."

" We could create a diversion." Leo suggested.

" Excuse me, how many did you say there were?" Raph whispered.

" Eight." Leo answered turning back to Donnie.

Me and Raph looked at each other, nodding. We slipped out from the side, I took the left and he took the right. I grabbed the droid from the neck twisting it and hitting it's back against my knee. Taking notice they started to fire. Going camo mode I roundhouse kicked the second one slamming it against a car. Revealing myself the last two aimed their weapons at me, so I jumped up and landed between them and ducked, making them shoot each other down.

" Or...that...might work. Let's go!" Leo ordered. " Everyone in the pod." He opened the lid as we filed in one by one. Suddenly the orb started moving levitating into the sky and into the Technodrome.

" Okay guys. This is it. On three." Leo gestured to open the lid. " One, two, three."We all jumped out only we didn't land on anything solid as we floated in the air flailing our arms around.

" What the heck's going on!?" Raph growled.

" I think the Kraang forgot to pay their gravity bill!" Mikey float backwards upside down. A large metal rod grabbed him making everyone gasp, but turned when we heard from him floating around.

" It appears the Kraang have generated Anti-Gravitons." Donnie exclaimed.

" Is there anyway for you to generate anti-Anti-Gravitons?" Leo asked trying to keep his balance.

" You mean Gravitons?"

" Yes."

" No."

" How are we gonna get to April if we can't even move?" I floated upside down near the ceiling.

" Guys, I'm gonna throw up," Mikey's stomach gurgled, " or down. Or maybe sideways. But one thing's for sure. I'm majorly gonna throw." An incoming orb hit his back pushing him along.

" We still have a job to do, so let's go." Leo ordered as we all grabbed onto the pod. A metal rod pulled the pod inside a tube. We let go before it could reject us, waiting for three Kraang squids to fly by.

" Yo, zero-G is banging. The Kraang should put this into a carnival ride." Mikey threw his arms out in excitement.

" I wouldn't pay to ride a Kraang contraption." I said lamely.

" Uh, I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the earth." Leo glared at him.

" It could do both." Mikey grinned.

A distant scream reached our ears, bringing us back to attention. " It's April!" Donnie yelled.

" Can you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire Technodrome heard you." Raph glared at his brother. We stared passed him as a horde of Kraang appeared behind him. " Never mind. They did."

They pulled out their weapons and launched themselves at the squids. Leo launched himself wall to wall slashing the Kraang. Raph floated around flailing his legs trying to move. Mikey used his chain and managed to grab on of the floating Kraang swinging it around I launched myself kicking one right in the face. Quickly we started to make our way deeper into the Technodrome, more Kraang surrounding us.

Once they were all taken out, we heard April scream again this time it sounded like it was right beneath us. Raph used his sai to open up a panel, floating our way through a vent. There were wires everywhere slowing us down, but at least they led us to April.

The redhead was held down on metal table with a helmet stuck to her head, and mutagen tubes along with it. " Witness the end of your kind!" A large Kraang grinned maliciously.

" Not if we can help it!" We came into view.

" The turtles!?" Kraang screamed. " Kraang will not be stopped by pathetic mutants."

" At least we're not stupid aliens." Mikey grinned. I high fived him at his insult.

" Raph, X quick!" Leo shouted.

We both jumped down landing on Kraang's face. I kicked it right in the eye as it screeched in pain. Donnie unlocked the metal clamps around April releasing her. She fell over mentally exhausted. She looked up at Donnie and smiled. " You're my hero." Donnie chuckled, blushing deeply.

" Hey chuckles. We gotta get outta here." Raph exclaimed.

" You were a failed experiment!" Kraang screamed. " Kraang had only used you to perfect Kraang's mutagen, on you... subject X." It grinned.

" Why you!?" I screamed ready to attack the giant head.

" Don't, it isn't worth it." Raph grabbed my arm. " We gotta get outta here."

" Fine." I yanked my arm away from him and followed the others as they climbed up the wires.

We had found our way through another route as the Kraang shot after us. Donnie carried April on his back, the Kraang were everywhere. Leo and Raph took down any that got in our way, suddenly we found ourselves in an open level.

" Looks like the only way out, is up!" I started leaping up the levels, the others followed along. The turtles attacked the Kraang as the Technodrome started tilting on its side making it easier to couldn't do much but carry April and Mikey and Leo took out the ones from behind. So me and Raph charged at the oncoming Kraang droids, protecting April and Donnie.

" Leo, I have a question!" Mikey yelled glancing behind him.

" Can it wait!?"

" Not really! Did we beat that big Kraang thingy!?"

" Yes Mikey,we did!"

" Okay. THEN WHY IS IT FOLLOWING US!?"

I stopped and looked back, seeing that it had a body. I glared at the abomination before continuing to run. It shot electrical beams at us. As we ran an arm slammed down beside me as the large Kraang climbed it's way to April.

" Everybody, there's one last escape pod left!" Donnie shouted running faster than his legs could carry him.

I heard Mikey scream and saw him fall in between two walls. " Mikey!" I ran to help but Kraang Prime was ready to fire but before it could fire. Leo ran back, " Get away from my brother!" He shouted slicing the laser off. He reached down grabbing Mikey's nun-chuck lifting him up.

" There's nowhere for you to run, mutants!" Prime got back up, as we ran faster towards the pod. Donnie cried for Leo as they got into the pod. " All of you will die here!"

My blood boiled at the thought. " No!" I shouted clenching my hands. " I will not allow it!" I yelled as I changed into something that I've never dare try. I stood at Kraang Primes height and punched it across the face, spewing some lava on it's armor. My body hurt to change into the Lava man's form. It took up to much energy and my arm wasn't in the best of condition. " How's that for a failed experiment!?" I bellowed.

But it only got back up screeching in pain. Leo flipped over it wrapping Mikey's chain around it holding it back. " Go get outta here now!" Leo shouted as Raph called out to him

" What are you talking about!?" Raph shouted.

" Dude, you can't do this!" Mikey pleaded.

" GO!" He ordered.

I huffed not listening to him. I ran behind Kraang Prime and tried to help him hold it back by the arms, but it was to strong and my body was beginning to revert back. _Damn I can't keep this up much longer!_

" X! What are you doing!? Go!" He yelled out in anger.

" Or what, let you hog all the glory!" I grinned at him, as I slowly shrank back, but concentrated hard enough to retain my form.

" We gotta go now!" Donnie pulled Raph back into the pod leaving.

The chain snapped, and I collapsed to the ground exhausted, my arm hurting more than it was before. Kraang Prime tried to grab the pod but it was already too late. The pod escaped out of the Technodrome and out into the sea.

" Come on! We're getting out of here!" He lifted me up bridal style, and grabbed one of the Kraang floating pods running pass Kraang Prime, who in which was roaring in anger. " You better hold your breath." He warned, as he leaped out of the Technodrome before it could crash into the ocean.

Once we hit the water Leo used the Kraang pod to float back up to the surface which took a while since we dropped a few feet in the air. Somehow he swam all the way to the nearest escape pod once with relief we heard Raph's voice.

" I gave them such a hard time…" Raph hung his head sitting down, " If I had it to do it all over again. I'd definitely be nicer."

" Really?" Leo spoke, with a grin on his face.

" Really….Leo? X?" Raph perked up and turned around seeing us float in the water. " You dorks! You scared the heck outta of us!" He pulled us out of the water, Leo laid me down on the floor, since I couldn't really moved.

" We won!" Mikey shouted getting into a group hug as they all laughed.

" Um? Not to ruin the moment guys, but how are we gonna get back home." April pointed out.

My eyes started to drift off, exhaustion taking over. But a huge sense of relief, knowing that we made it out alive.

* * *

* Lair *

I woke in the lab with a huge headache. I swear it was the worst of the worst, I reached to touch my head only to feel bandages wrapped around it. Sitting up I felt something on my arm. A cast? Looking around it was empty as I heard a lot of commotion going on in the living area. Getting up I fell flat on my face, not feeling my legs. " Ow." Stumbling around I managed to exit the lab hearing Mikey cheer.

" Who saved the world!?" Mikey shouted, his voice echoing throughout the lair.

" We saved the world!" The others shouted, throwing their arms in the air.

" I said who saved the world!?"

" We saved the world!"

" I said-"

" Stop asking." Raph said making Mikey shrink back.

" We saved the world." Mikey said in a low voice pouting. But Raph slapped a pizza box in his face making him smile.

" Can't a girl get some sleep around here." I smirked trying to walk down the steps.

" X!" They ran over to me helping me over to the couch. " You know we were about to start celebrating." Leo spoke.

" * fake gasp * Without me how could you?" I punched him lightly.

He chuckled, " so, uh? How you feeling?"

" Not a hundred percent but I'll be fine." I smiled.

" You know that was pretty impressive back there. With the Lava man." Raph smirked rubbing my head.

" I don't think I'll ever want to do that again."

" But you were so awesome!" Mikey popped up beside me. " You were like. ' You're not going anywhere!' and Kraang was like ' Arggh!" He started imitating my voice which wasn't even close.

" We get it Mikey. We were there." Donnie placed his hand on the small turtles shoulder.

" Uh? What happened to the captives?" I asked nervous.

" Everyone made out fine. They were returned back home shortly after." Donnie answered.

" So does that mean my parents are alright?" I perked up.

" Yup." Donnie smiled. " It was a complete success."

" We saved the world!" Mikey cheered again.

" What are we waiting for? Let's party!" Leo shouted as he high three'd his brothers.

* * *

* Dojo *

Mikey had brought out a record player, music filled the air. Spike sat on the record player spinning around on it. I sat on the floor grabbing the little tortoise which Raph didn't seem to mind as I petted his chin.

Donnie and April took the floor doing the same dance, till Raph and Leo stepped in doing a whole different dance.

Then it was just April as she started doing a weird dance that just made me laugh. Donnie gulped as Mikey poked his face. Raph shoved Mikey aside to push April out of the way so he can show off his moves. Break dancing.

I held a leaf to Spike as he munched down on it. " Aren't you going to join in?" Leo popped up beside me, this time I didn't find it surprising.

" Dancing really isn't my forte." I set Spike down placing the leaf beside him. " Besides I wasn't really much of a party person." I smiled as I watched the other danced it out, Donnie bringing out Metalhead.

" Oh come on. Just one dance." He held a hand out to me with a grin on his face.

I looked at it, then to him. " I'm not so sure. I don't want to-Whoa!" He grabbed my hand pulling me out onto the floor.

" Ooo! Leo!" Mikey grinned.

Raph just smiled at the two seeing that X was embarrassed. Leo spun me around, doing some basic moves. It was fun as he twirled me outwards, making me giggle and pulled me back to him. It made me so happy, and relieved that everything was going to be fine. I mean what could happen.

We just saved the world!

* * *

 **Okay you must be wandering about the parents. But I'll save that for another time!**

 **So please hang in there! I had so much fun typing this one up, I just couldn't wait to post it!**

 **Hope you like it! More will be coming soon!**


	11. After Kraang Showdown

It had just been a few days since the Kraang invasion, and my head had fully healed but I still had the stupid cast on my arm, and the support sling was rather annoying. Making it all the more harder to clean the kitchen, but the guys were kind enough to help me. Donnie did the dishes. Mikey organized the fridge and ate some of the long forgotten pizza. Raph just played it cool when he snatched the mop from my hand. And Leo cleaned the counters, wiping them down. It felt very awkward standing in the middle of the kitchen not doing anything.

" Hey we're ninjas we can handle cleaning." Leo smiled as he twisted the rag in his hand till he accidently hit his face. " Ow." He rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah but try not not hurt yourself in the process. Because _you're_ _ninjas_." I laughed.

" Hmph. We can have this whole place cleaned in 5 minutes." Raph challenged, leaning against the mop.

" Really. Is that so?" I put my hand on my hip. " How bout the whole lair?" I got in his face.

" Fine. If we clean the lair in 5 minutes. _You_ …" he poked my shoulder, " have to clean Mikey's room."

" What!?" Mikey shouted in shock. " But I keep all my stuff organized in a specific pattern. L-Like the cricket, cotton ball pizza slice on the lamp o-or the -" We all just lamely stared at him. " What?"

" Right? And if you _don't_ clean it in 5 minutes." I poked his plastron. " You four." I pointed at them." Have to clean Mikey's room." Me and Raph glared at each other electricity between us.

" Cool it down you two." Leo cut in.

" Starting now!" I pulled out a timer from out of nowhere.

" Huh!?" Leo was left in shock as his brothers rushed out of the kitchen.

" Times running Leo." I smirked.

I watched as they picked up the leftover pizza boxes. Donnie had a duster in his hand trying to un-dust whatever he can barely reaching the shelves, before falling over. Raph fixed the couch pulling out hidden moldy foods, which Mikey wanted to eat, till the hot head shoved him away. Leo snatched the broom from the kitchen and started sweeping frantically like his life depended on it.

Splinter walked in beside me curious to why his sons were actually cleaning. " What is going on?" He looked around.

" Oh, just a little wager." I smiled seeing that there was only three minutes left on the timer. Whenever they tried to clean up something they would ram into each other and start fighting. Till Leo reminded them about the timer.

" This is most surprising." He stroked his beard. " I've never seen them like this."

" But I don't think they're going to last long. They still have to mop the floor." I snickered, and at that the timer went off. " Time's up!" I announced. The all gasped and stopped, eyes widening in shock.

Mikey fell off a stack of pizza boxes, and a tall one at that. And Donnie's face was covered in dust as he coughed it out. And Raph and Leo just held pillows in their hands ready to start a fight. But the place looked a lot less messy than it was before. I'll give 'em that.

" * cough * Wow. We need to undust this place more *cough* often." Donnie broke the silence.

" Mikey! You need to stop hiding pizzas in the lair!" Raph shouted. " Look at this!" He threw a stail pizza in his face, knocking him over. " It's hard as a rock!"

" I didn't expect the lair to be _that_ messy." Leo said placing the pillow back on the couch.

" And now you have more work to do." I grinned pointing to Mikey's room down the hall. Suddenly the atmosphere went got dark as Mikey's door slowly opened. Yeah that's not creepy, what so ever, right?

" No!" Mikey ran around screaming. " Not my room! I live in there."

" Yeah and everything else practically dies in there too." I deadpanned. Donnie, Raph and Leo fell to the floor defeated. " Oh and you guys might wanna take some gas masks." I grinned, feeling the victory. " It's going to be a long day for you."

Splinter just smiled seeing that his sons are having something close to a normal life. Well them cleaning is sorta considered normal. He left, walking back to his room for a long nap.

* * *

* Later *

When they finished they literally crawled out of the room pale and lifeless. Which scared the heck outta of me when I walked out of the bathroom. " Help us." Donnie reached his hand out to me before giving up. Raph ran past me and into the bathroom hearing him barf from the gruesome experience. Leo stumbled around trying to lean against the wall for support. And Mikey was just crying holding his cricket pizza in his hands.

" Raph do not ever bet on Mikey's room again. Ever!" Leo spoke feeling nauseated.

" Agreed." He walked out cleaning his face.

" I can't get it out of my head!" Donnie cried. " How can someone have that many-"

" No!" Leo and Raph shouted. " Don't even think about saying it!" Raph growled.

" Jeez. I knew his room was bad. But not _that_ bad." I rubbed my neck. " Well come on, I ordered from your guys' favorite pizza place." They all groaned in protest, making me blink." But I thought all of you liked- what was it called?" I tapped my chin. " Goza? Gyoza?"

Once I said that they sprung to life and ran into the kitchen grabbing a carton and sat on the couch mouths drooling. Mikey opened his lifting it to his mouth and let them roll in. While his brothers just ate them one by one, savoring the flavor. I sat on the couch sitting between Raph and Leo turning on the t.v. till my stomach growled breaking the savoring silence. I sunk into the couch embarrassed, when they slowly turned to me.

" Uh? Was that you X?" Leo asked.

" No." It growled again even louder than the first.

" It sure sounds like it." Raph smirked.

" You didn't get any for yourself?" Donnie asked munching on the dumpling pizza.

" No, not really." I answered sitting up. " Also does it look like I can use a chopstick." I gestured to my broken arm.

" We'll help you." Leo smiled. " Here, open up." He lifted a dumpling to my face, making me blush even more.

I looked at the dumpling then to him. His blue eyes waited with anticipation curious to what my reaction would be. My mouth exploded with flavor, they tasted pretty good for a pizza dumpling. " Wow! That tastes amazing!" I smiled.

Raph was about to eat one till I took it out of the chopstick as he bit into thin air. " What the!?" He growled, and saw me eating it. I winked at him swallowing the food. He just blushed a bit and went back to eating mumbling to himself.

" I am stuffed." Mikey rubbed his plastron. " Let's order more!" He perked up and started dialing on his T-phone.

" Don't even think about it." Donnie snatched his phone away.

" Hey!" Mikey cried trying to get it back, but Donnie held it out, too far from him to reach.

" This is only for emergencies, and you should've thought about it when you swallowed them all at once!"

" Ahh! Come on Donnie!" Mikey pouted, doing his signature puppy face.

" No." He deadpanned.

" Mikey if you eat too much pizza. You could possibly blow up." I said popping a dumpling in my mouth.

" What!?"

" Yeah." I jumped up and leaned over him. " You'll only get bigger and bigger and bigger."

" Noooo! I don't want to loose my glorious body! I'm to pretty to blow up!" The small turtle cried rubbing his face.

" You're not gonna blow up Mikey." Leo assured him.

" Yeah and if you did, your body parts would be all over the place." Raph grinned. Mikey whimpered shrinking back.

After that, things quickly died down, Donnie went to his lab, saying that he was working on something awesome. Whatever that was. Raph and Mikey started to tease each other about who was more awesome at beating up the kraang. Till I cutted in.

" Whatever you say Raph. But _obviously_ it was me!" I shoved him aside. " All you did was cry for Leo." I pretended to wipe a tear.

" N-No I didn't!" He yelled his voice cracking.

" Really? But I could've sworn I heard you say-"

" Not a word." He covered my mouth.

Moving his hand away I grinned. " Sure thing _tough_ _guy_." I patted his cheek.

" Whoa dudes. Let's not forget the cottage cheese demon!" Mikey posed. " If we didn't stuff him in that microwave, the earth would be drowned in living cheese!"

Me and Raph just stared at him. " When did that ever happen?" I raised a brow.

" That's because it didn't." The hothead shoved Mikey's face aside and flopped down on the couch beside Spike.

" Did too." He stuck his tongue out behind his back.

" Hey, where'd Leo go?" Looking around he was nowhere in the living area.

" Check in the dojo dude. He's always in there. It's like his happy place." Mikey wiggled his fingers sprinkling sparkles.

" How are you even doing that?" I pointed.

" What, this?" He waved his arms rainbows coming out. " It's my _imagination_ girl." He grinned.

" Okay. I'm just gonna be somewhere else but here."

* * *

* Dojo *

Leo was meditating sitting in front of the tree, taking this as my chance, I went invisible and snuck up beside him. " What are you doing!?" I appeared.

He yelped rolling on his shell pulling out his swords. " W-What the!? X!? Don't do that!"

" And now you know how I feel." I chuckled.

Sheathing his swords with a roll of his eyes. " Ha ha. Very funny."

" It was pretty funny." I smirked. " So, what are you doing in here all by yourself?"

" Meditating, it's not easy to forget what lurks in Mikey's room." He shivered sitting back down on the floor criss crossed.

" Wow, that room really traumatized you huh?"

" Don't remind me."

It got quiet all of a sudden as I just stood there. It's like whenever things got quiet between us we have no clue what to say." * fake cough * I'm just gonna go head back over there." I scooted away and turned on my heels.

" Wait." I stopped in my tracks, slowly turning to him. " W-Would you like to join me?" He patted the floor beside him.

" Join you?"

" Mhm."

" Um...sure." I moved to sit beside him. " Though I'm not very good at it." I rubbed my neck.

" Don't worry, just take in deep breaths." He exhaled. " And concentrate on the silence."

Sighing I did as he said, closing my eyes. It was quiet, the only thing there was to hear was the sound my heart beat. It was calm, thumping at a steady pace, then there was the sound of Leo's breathing, it was slow, but peaceful.

Raph went to grab another leaf for Spike heading to his room. Walking by the dojo he saw X and Leo meditating. Raising a brow he watched closely seeing a small smile on her lips. For some reason he didn't feel angry about it. Sure he had feelings for her, but maybe that's not the kind he was thinking of. Like how Donnie has a huge crush on April, even though he has no chance with the redhead.

The memory of him pouncing on X flashed in the back of his mind, regretting that he actually did that. She was more like a friend or a... _sister_. That's probably why, he's not beating the living crap out of Leo right now, watching the two sit in peace.

When they had first met, he'd said horrible things to her. Not having a clue of how important she would be to the team. Heck, she hates the Kraang as much as he does, giving them something to bond over. And boy does she have a mild temper, which scares even him sometimes.

In the end he see's himself like a big brother to her, and the little sister that he has to protect.

Smiling he left the two in peace, and went to get Spike his leaf.


	12. Complications

It's been a few weeks since the Kraang attempted their invasion. And it also took that long for my arm to heal. Once the cast was off I punched the large sand bag in the living area nonstop. Well, that was until Donnie told me not to overexert myself or else I'll break my arm again.

April got her life back, but hasn't been to the lair lately. But it's not like I'm complaining. The turtles are still celebrating in their victory, as they leaped building to building. Mikey whooped in the air flipping on his skateboard over a fire escape.

" We are awesome!" Donnie shouted, leaping off a wall.

I followed close behind not even trying to keep up. Okay I know we just saved the world and all, but does a party last this long? All we did was take down the Technodrome, not the whole Kraang species. So they're still out there...somewhere.

" We are awesome!" Leo pumped his fists in the air.

I jumped down on the sidewalk, while they all high three'd each other. I crossed my arms and eyed each of them. " Guy's maybe you shouldn't be too overconfident about this. I mean the Foot are still out there. And don't forget the Kraang."

" Chill girl." Mikey slid beside me slinging an arm around my shoulders. " Shredder's just hiding under a rock, afraid to face our awesome ninja skills!"

" Yeah, and the Kraang haven't appeared since the Technodrome. So there's a huge possibility that they're gone." Donnie added.

" I just don't want to take any risks."

" Loosen up will ya. The Kraang are gone, and Shredder is too big of a coward to show himself." Raph smirked spinning his sai.

" X." Leo placed a hand on my shoulder. " You should just relax, have some fun! Nothing's going to happen."

And at that they leaped up the fire escapes continuing their banters. It's just, I mean the Kraang wouldn't just give up on obtaining the earth that easy. Jumping up I followed after them, changing into a cat.

" Month long Kraang/Shredder mega-defeat celebration rules!" Mikey cheered.

" So are we gonna stop by April's?" Donnie halted, causing me to smack into his leg. The turtles screeched to a stop turning to look at him. " We are 1.3 blocks and six- no, no- seven meters away from her apartment."

" Wow, I am amazed and creeped out at the same time." I climbed on his staff, perching myself on his shoulder, in which he rolled his eyes.

" Yeah that's not weird or anything, Donnie." Raph deadpanned.

* * *

* Aprils place *

We landed on her fire escape, as Donnie did the honors of knocking on her window. Jumping off his shoulders I perched myself on her window sill. " Handsome-gram for April O'Neil."

Me and Raph face palmed." I can't believe you just did that."

" Ugh! Did you really just say that?"

" Guys!" April opened the window almost knocking me over till she snatched me up in her arms. " Sorry X. Didn't see you there." She smiled stroking me head.

" It's fine," I purred rolling in her arms as she scratched under my chin. Hey this is relaxing, don't judge me.

" So, um guys, it's great to see you! Yeah, uh, you mind staying on the fire escape?"

" Seem's like you've been avoiding us lately, April." Leo raised a brow.

She sighed and sat on the window still setting me down beside her. " It's not my fault. Dad's alien abduction nightmares are getting worse. He's so freaked out, he won't let me out at night."

" I know how that feels like." I drooped my ears. " It's not pleasant, I'll tell you that."

Leo frowned and lifted me up placing me on his shoulder rubbing my head. " And now they won't lay another tentacle on you ever again."

" I hope so." I tucked myself in his shell.

" I'm sorry April. It's just- what if the Kraang are still out there? Waiting? Lurking? I'll do anything to protect you." Her dad spoke with determination and fatherly love. Makes me miss my dad. Wait a sec, can he just waltz into his daughter's room whenever he wants?

" Dad. I can take care of myself now. And- and I'll be with the guys! I couldn't be more safe!"

" Trust us, Mr. O'Neil. Shredder and those little squishy brain-freaks are loooong gone." Mikey added. I thought it would take a lot more convincing but I guess not, since she left the house.

" Hey X. You wanna come with me to get some pizza?" April asked as she shut the door.

" Me?" I hopped off of Leo changing back zipping up my jacket to cover my shirt as the faint purple lights blinked. " Why not one of the guys?"

" Well, I thought we could, you know, hangout." She smiled.

I blinked at that, " Um...I..uh?" Okay, I didn't know what to think, the memory of me walking to go get pizza for my family flashed in the back of my head. Something that I regret, but if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have met the turtles.

Leo stood beside me as the guys went ahead into a manhole. " Hey everything will be fine. Nothings going to happen." He smiled looking down at me.

" * exhale * Okay." I forced a smile looking up at him.

" Great. Come on." She hooked her arm around mine, dragging me along. I looked back to Leo who only waved before following his brothers.

* * *

* Minutes later *

Everytime we passed an alley I would glance in it, for extra precaution. You can never be too careful. Don't want any brain squids jumping us.

" So X. Can I ask you something?"

" Sure." I shrugged.

" Do, you have a thing for Leo?" She asked bluntly.

" W-what!?" I nearly tripped on a curb, but caught myself.

" I saw how he looked at you back there." She smirked.

" M-Me and Leo!? I-I uh? H-He's not my type!" I turned to her as I stammered, blushing furiously. Deep down I knew that was a lie. . . Why's that I feel a sense of deja vu going on here?

" Sure he's not." She rolled her eyes with a smile walking past me.

" Well what do you want me to say?" I stomped after her stuffing my hands in my pockets.

" For one. How bout what you feel?"

" What I feel?"

" Yeah! What do you think of him?" She nudged my shoulder.

" I-I'm not sure what to think." I stared up at the night sky, " it sorta of mixed emotions thing I guess."

" Sounds like you haven't acknowledge your feelings for him…. Yet." She smirked, throwing her arms behind her head.

" Jeez, what are you psychic?" I punched her arm playfully. We were just one more block from Antonio's Pizza. I just wanted to rush in there and get out, but little Miss Redhead here was taking her sweet time.

" Now let me ask you something O'Neil. Do have feelings for Donnie?"

" H-Huh!?" She looked at me as if I just slapped her across the face. " Whoa! Me and Donnie are just friends nothing more!" She pointed a finger.

" Whatever you say little-miss-know-it-all." I grinned walking ahead and into the pizza shop.

* * *

* Shredder's Lair *

 _" Greetings one who is called Shredder."_ A Kraang's face appeared on the projector before the Shredder.

" Do you have my shipment?" He bellowed.

 _" The shipment that is secret will soon be transported to the one called Shredder."_

" And how will you deal with any complications?"

 _" Kraang complicates the complications with...greater complications."_ A large mutant foot appeared on the screen.

" Very well. We are done." Shredder sat in his chair ready to cut off communication.

" Wait." Karai interrupted. " What of the mutant girl's parents, have you obtained them?"

 _" Those which are known as, the Anderson's will be intercepted….tonight."_

" Good." Karai grinned cutting off the signal.

* * *

* Lair *

As we were coming up to the lair, loud music was playing. April carried the pizza's through the turnstiles. Just as I walked in a large flying orb collided with my head knocking me to the floor.

Raph and Leo started to argue about who's out. Donnie walked out angry. " What are you guys doing!?"

" Playing dodgeball, fool." Mikey perked up till the orb hit him right in the plastron. " Ugh!"

" X! Are you alright!?" April panicked dropping the pizza's, she grabbed my shoulders shaking me. " Speak to me!" Drool fell out of the corner of my mouth, seeing stars.

" With the Kraang communication orb!?" Donnie growled catching the runaway orb with one hand. " This is a rare and fragile piece of alien tech! You guys can't just-"

" Eh, don't get your shellundies in a tangle, Donnie. The Kraang are toast!" Raph punched a fist.

" Yeah lighten up dude. This is a paaarty! Whoo!" Mikey shouted.

" My son's. I know you are still joyously revealing in the defeat of our enemies, but a great question remains." Splinted spoke, entering the room.

" What if cupcakes could talk?" Mikey raised a finger slumping down on the couch.

April led me to the couch as the world started to sway. " Whoa. There are three Aprils." I giggled, squishing her face.

" Okay just sit here for a bit, you'll be fine." She placed my hands down.

" Are our enemies truly defeated? The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bides his time."

" But Sensei, you said Shredder lost whatever sense of honor he had left. We'd never see him again." Leo spoke up looking at the rat.

" Yeah, and if he shows up, we got it all taken care of." Raph pulled out his sai spinning them in his grip. Shaking my head I watched as the turtles walked passed their rat master, ending the conversation.

" Tomaru! You four have become lazy, overconfident. You shirk your training. This party ends...Now!" He slammed the end of his jade staff, making the brothers stand at attention and bow before leaving the room.

" Well that was kinda harsh." Mikey broke the silence.

" Maybe Master Splinter's was right. Maybe we are getting too cocky." Leo spoke.

I got up and walked towards Leo smacking him upside the head. " I told you so."

" Ouch." He rubbed his head looking at me only to see me narrow my eyes hands on my hips. " Okay, you were right. I'm sorry."

" Of course I'm right."

" Hey, it's not cockiness when ya got skills to kick massive-... Whoa." Raph boasted till the orb started to glow.

" That things working again?" April eyed it.

" It's been quiet for weeks. It must have received an incoming signal. Which can mean only _one thing._ " Donnie said that last part in a low voice.

" Cupcakes can talk!" Mikey jumped up.

" The Kraang are back."

" I guess the party really is over." Mikey frowned, slumping his arms.

* * *

* Lab *

I leaned against Metalhead staring at Timothy in his tank, as Mikey tapped on the glass. Making Timothy gurgle in anger.

" The encryptions tough to crack, but it seems like the Kraang are transporting some kind of cargo." Donnie rolled over to his computer pulling up the information. " * gasp * Using the stealth ship!"

" We've gotta find out what that cargo is." Leo spoke.

" So how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Raph asked curious.

" We cover it in honey so it attracts bees. Then we follow the bees." Mikey smiled proudly, me and Metalhead facepalmed at how stupid that sounded.

Donnie shook his head and pulled out a device." We track it with this. It's aligned to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It'll create a triangulating pulse-"

" English, Professor Brainioff." Raph pinched his brows.

" _It will detect the Kraang spaceship."_ He broke it down with sarcasm. " April, can you stake out a rooftop and feed us the ship's coordinates?"

" Me? I-I don't know anything about radar!"

" What about your dad?" Leo asked.

" My dad? He barely lets me out of the house anymore. He's never gonna go for this."

" Please April. Your dad's a scientist. We really need his help." Donnie begged.

" I'll- I'll see what I can do." And at that she left.

Ignoring their conversation, I played rock,paper,scissors with Metalhead. I laid my hand playing scissor. But the robot laid out rock, his eyes beeped in victory as my jaw dropped in disbelief.

" X are you coming?" Leo asked as his brothers headed out.

" You know as surprising as this may sound, I think I'm just gonna sit this one out." I leaned an elbow on Metalhead. " Me and Metalhead here need a rematch."

" You sure? I mean, I thought you'd be excited to kick some Kraang butt?" He smiled.

" Tempting, tempting." I tapped my chin. " But thanks for asking Leo."

" Alright, but you're gonna be missing out." He shrugged running off.

" Welp, it's just you and me now." I sat in Donnie's chair spinning around, as Metalhead tilted his head staring past me. " Uh? Metalhead?" I waved a hand in front of the small bot, till I turned and saw the orb glowing. " What the? Why is it doing that?" I asked but got no answer.

The turtle robot walked past me to Donnie's computer and started pressing buttons. A picture pulled up on the screen making me freeze in place. " No. This can't be." My family's picture popped up. A woman with long brown hair held a little girl in her arms, and a man with black hair and grey eyes smiled looking down at his child. The memory of my parents being taken by the Kraang during the invasion. " I can't let this happen again."

* * *

* Topside *

The only way I could make it faster to my parents place was...Metalhead.

The robot flew at rocket speed roughly blowing wind in my face. He had downloaded the coordinates into his memory drive. We landed in the alley just one house down, peeking out I saw a large white van pull up. " Okay, I'll need you to stay here, and if things don't work out, you know what to do." I said turning to the small metal turtle. He nodded giving me a thumbs up.

I pulled over my hood before going invisible. The two human droids stepped out of the car weapons ready. I pulled out a kunai from my pocket ready to take them out. They walked to the door and knocked.

" I'll be there in a moment." I heard my mother's voice, from behind the doorway as I hid by the steps. I can't let her see anything. I leapt over, stabbing the small blade in one of the Kraang's heads, shoving it off to the side, revealing myself. The other one turned and aimed pulling the trigger, but I ducked kicking the gun out of it's grip. It beeped in annoyance as it tried to punch at me. Like I'll give the droid a chance to lay a hit on me. Grinning I roundhouse kicked it across the head, piling it on the other.

The door opened, seeing my mother look around in confusion. " Huh? Must be some teenagers. Kids." She rolled her eyes shutting the door. Sighing in relief I dropped down from over the doorframe and walked down the steps, as the silence continued.

Metalhead peeked out seeing me trying to lift the Kraang's bodies into their own van. He flew over and took them in his grip tossing them into the van almost tipping over the vehicle. " Well aren't you a gentleman." I smiled at the sweet little robot. He blushed making me laugh.

" AHHHH!"

A loud scream cut through the air, making my hair stand on end.

" Mom!"

I ran for the door, kicking it open. My blood ran cold as I witnessed a Kraang bot cornered my parents in the living room. My dad hid his wife behind him holding a knife in his hand. " Stay back!" He growled, swinging a knife around as they got closed in on them. " Who are you!? And what do you want with us!?"

" Inform the one known as _Karai_ , that Kraang has obtained those called the Anderson's." A silver droid spoke.

There were at least six of them in the room." Metalhead!" I yelled out.

A fist flew into the room punching the Kraang bot closest to my parents. He hit it with so much force it flew across the room crashing into the kitchen. The small bot walked in beside me pulling out all the weapons it had.

" It is the experiment known as X." One said before they all fired at once. Evading I launched myself off a wall and punched it right in the face (stomach). The bot fell over the couch as the alien screeched climbing out of it's body scurrying off.

Dad, grabbed mom pulling her close as they huddled in the corner watching as me and Metalhead took care of the Kraang. I grabbed a lamp from off the counter and threw it across the room landing a bullseye on the droid, but it wasn't enough.

Metalhead beeped at me trying to say something. " Huh?" I raised a brow before he pulled my arm taking cover behind the couch. He lifted a hand revealing a hidden gun. Nodding I curled up covering my ears. Metalhead jumped over the couch and opened fire on the droids taking them down in one sweep.

Poking my head out, all the bots were down for the count. The room was covered in energy marks from the barrage of energy bullets Metalhead shot out. Hopping over I fistbumped the small bot grinning. " Now that is a work of art."

" W-Who are you?" My dad asked not moving from his spot.

Turning around, I finally saw my parents up close since I last saw them. When I wasn't….a mutant. I lend my hand out. " Are you two alright?" I asked smiling. But he didn't accept it as he just glared at me in suspicion. But before anyone could say anything else, a screech filled the room.

Swiftly turning to find out the cause, a Kraang launched itself at me clutching onto my face. Struggling I fell over trying to yank the pink mush off my face. But in the process my hood fell off uncovering my identity.

Metalhead walked over and pulled off the Kraang in one tug, swinging it in the air, he sent it flying out the window. Stumbling to get up I looked over to my parents who just stood there eyes wide.

" What is it?" I asked, Metalhead tapped my shoulder pointing to my head. I reached a hand over, only to feel my hood wasn't on. " Oh no."

" C-Carol?" My dad's voice quivered taking a step closer.

" N-No I'm not who you think I am-"

But before I could finish, my mother rushed past him pulling me into a hug. She sobbed against my head clutching on tight. " Y-You've come back!" She cried.

" I-I-I….I'm sorry." I cried tears finally flowing. I crumpled in her arms as if I was five all over again.

Dad just stood there shocked, seeing that his daughter was alive. His grey eyes watched as she cried non-stop. " H-How is this possible?" He asked, slowly taking a few steps forward.

I looked up at him through the tears. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I pulled back from my mother to face him.

" What wouldn't I believe!?" He snatched me up in his arms. " You're my daugher. What kind of father would I be if he didn't trust his own daughter?" He sobbed, letting out the stress and despair all at once. " I thought I lost you." He stroked my head, not wanting to let go every again.

" I couldn't come back. N-Not like this. Not after what they did."

I felt him tense up. " What? They? Who are they?" He growled stepping back.

" Them." I pointed to the fallen Kraang droids that covered the floor. " Dad…. I was abducted."

He froze in place looking at the robots seeing the alien stomachs they had. " B-But how did this happen? What did they do to you!?" His voice rose in angry.

" Carol, what happened?" My mom quivered looking to me.

" I'm sorry. But I can't answer your questions right now. We have to get out of here before more come." I said turning to Metalhead. Oh god I didn't think it would come to this. What the heck am I supposed to do with them!? Take them to the lair!? The turtles will kill me! But what choice do I have!? " Metalhead can you take them through the sewers from here?" He nodded in response." Please don't let anything happen to them, I'm counting on you." He made a few beeps giving me a thumbs up. " Thanks. I'll stay here and cover up the mess, I'll meet you there."

* * *

* Shredder's Lair *

" Where is my mutagen, creature?" Shredder growled

" The complications became overly, complicated. The one's known as the turtles stopped the shipment. Kraang will make amends."

" What of the mutant girl's parents?" Karai growled glaring at the squid.

" There is no word of Krang from that objective." And at that the Kraang signed off.

" These creatures are useless." Shredder bellowed.

" They can't take care of one simple task." Karai growled, clenching her fists.

" It is time to expand my army, _on my own_."

* * *

* Lair *

I rushed into the lair after taking care of the Kraang bodies that covered my house. My mother sat on the couch, as my Dad paced back and forth. Metalhead was keeping a vigil watch over them.

" Everything is taken care of." I said getting their attention.

" Where are we?" My mom asked standing up.

" I can't say, but we'll have to wait till the guys get back," I assured her.

" Guys?" Dad raised a brow. "What _guys_?"

" Carol, what is going on here?" Splinter walked in but stopped seeing my parents.

" I-Is that a g-giant r-rat!?" Mom shrieked before fainting, dad caught her in his arms.

" Oh great." I facepalmed. " Master Splinter, I can explain."

" Please do explain why there are two strangers in our home." He eyed me.

" * deep breath* These are my parents. I brought them here for their own protection. The Kraang were after them, and so is...Karai."

He blinked at hearing her name. " Hmmm. I could not expect any less from the Foot Clan." He said stroking his beard.

" I think she's still angry about the whole throwing-her-down-a-subway-station-thing."

" Nevertheless you did the right thing. And also resolved your own situation." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

* Later *

Dad didn't seem to have the same reaction as Mom. She slept peacefully on the couch, mentally exhausted from tonight's events. I explained everything to him as he listened in shock of what happened to me that night and how long I've actually believed to be gone. He noticed how much I've changed, he said I grew a little taller and noticed the scratches on my face.

Metalhead offered him tea, trying to calm Dad down from all the news he was processing. It wasn't easy for me either. I still hadn't told him why I stayed away after I was truth is, I'm afraid of what he might say.

The turtles walked into the lair all glum. After they had accidently unleashed mutagen in the city, and mutating April's dad. But when my Dad saw them, he definitely had the same reaction as Mom.

" What the heck!? Who are they?" Raph shouted.

" Raphael." Splinter spoke calmly. " These are guests."

" Come on Dad! Not you to!" I panicked lifting him up in my arms and onto the couch.

" DAD!?" They yelled in unision.

" Guys, these are my parents." I rubbed my neck. "They've kinda had a rough day."

" Well that's something we have in common." Leo frowned slumping to the floor as the others sat on the couch opposite of my parents.

They explained how they dropped the mutagen and April's dad turning into a bat. And it didn't sound like she took it lightly either, by making the choice of not seeing them ever again. Donnie looked the worst, I mean he did have feelings for the redhead after all.

" This is all very grave news Very grave, indeed." Splinter stroked his beard considering of what to think of the situation his son's were in.

" I can't believe this is happening." Donnie hung his head in disbelief. " Poor April."

" Do not dwell on the past. You must find every last canister of mutagen. You must search every park and playground, every building and rooftop. Before we have more mutants on our hands."

" Yes Sensei." They bowed their heads.

" I have a feeling that none of this is going to end well." I ran a hand through my hair.

" You and me both." Leo frowned, looking into my eyes.

It's like things are going to get a little more complicated around here. " Wha-huh?" My mother woke rubbing an eye.

Okay, a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

 **Okay! They've finally reunited! Yay! Poor Diane ( Carol's mother )**

 **Alright I know there wasn't much action in this chapter I apologize for that.**

 **For those who have reviewed! I thank you so much, unfortunately I still don't know how to respond to them! ^ ^' but it doesn't mean I don't read them. SO! I'll keep adding more to the story! Maybe more FLUFF! Maybe something might happen with a certain turtle along the way XD keep reading to find out!**


	13. Family

" You've been living with...giant...turtles?" My mother's eye twitched as she clutched onto a coffee cup.I pulled up a stool and sat opposite of her. Good thing the kitchen was clean or else she would've freaked out, scratch that, she would've died!

" Mhm."

" B-But why didn't you come back to us?" Great she was going to cry again.

" I couldn't bring myself to do it." I hung my head, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

" It's alright sweetie," My Dad's gray eyes looked into mine.

Sighing I stood up unzipping my jacket and slightly lifted up my shirt revealing my midsection. They gasped in shock, taking in the sight of the silver metal that was now my skin. Quickly I zipped up my jacket and sat down hanging my head. " Well, now you know why."

" Oh my god." My mother sucked in a breath. " I-I...Why would they commit such a thing?"

" They will pay." Dad said in a low voice clenching his fist.

" Dad it's fine now. I'm fine now."

" Fine!? Carol, you cannot consider _this_ fine! Look at what those alien freaks did to you!" He yelled.

" Nick, please calm down."

" No Diane! I can't _calm down_! They've wasted a year of our daughter's life!" He slammed a fist down.

" What?" She looked at me.I totally forgot to fill her in about the whole time difference thing after she woke up. It's bad enough that Dad's already having a major tantrum.

" What's with all the noise?" Raph yawned walking in and opened the fridge.

" Sorry Raph. We didn't mean to wake you." I sighed.

" Yeah well, keep it down will ya." He scratched his head leaving the kitchen with a bottle of water.

" Do these turtles normally carry weapons?" Mom asked changing the subject.

" They're ninja's mom."

" Ninja turtles." Dad raised a brow calming down. " Thing's just get weirder by the second." He ran his hands through his hair. " We gotta get outta of here."

" We?"

" Yes, we. Carol you can't stay with these turtles."

" W-Wait, you want me to leave them?" I stood up backing away. " I can't do that to them. Their my friends, they're like family to me."

" Family? B-But we're your parents, we love you." Mom stood up reaching out to me.

" Me to." I looked into her hazel eyes. " But I love them to. They've been through so much and right now isn't really a good time for me leave. If you guys want to leave then go ahead, I'm not stopping you." I backed away from them and ran out.

" Carol wait!" Dad reached out after her only she disappeared right after he got out of the kitchen. Sighing he slumped his arms.

" Shhhh! Be quiet Mikey!" Leo and Raph shoved the small turtle to the floor listening in on their conversation. Suddenly they froze and finally noticed X's dad watching them. " Eh heh. Hello there Mr. Anderson." Mikey waved.

* * *

* Topside *

 _I can't believe it! The nerve of them! I knew they wouldn't understand! After telling them the truth, and they want me to just LEAVE!_

"AHHH!" I screamed kicking a trash can across the small little park in a alleyway.

The Kraang are still out there, and they just want to leave! Run away! They did this to me and they're going to pay! And I can't give up hope on Leatherhead, he's still alive, who knows what those stupid aliens could be doing to him. But then again, my parents have been through so much to. Believing that I was gone for two months, which felt like a year. Of course they'd want to leave, but it's not that easy, it never is.

Sighing I sat on a swing swaying back and forth. " I don't want to leave." Tears dripped down my face.

" Then don't."

" Huh!?" I jumped up only to get tangled up in the chains falling to the floor.

" Wow, smooth." Raph grinned.

" What do you want?" I untangled myself and wiped the tears away sitting back on the swing.

" I saw what happened back there." He sat beside me. " It's pretty obvious that you'd run out here. I mean, it's all you do."

" Yeah, well everyone has their moments, so you came to talk to me or something?"

" Something." He shrugged.

" Raph." I glared at him.

" Alright, I just came to see if you were alright." He looked away.

" Well ain't that some news. Big little Raphie is getting soft." I teased.

" Don't call me that." He growled. " You know what, how bout I just head back to the lair!" He stood up and was ready to walk away.

" Wait!"

He stopped and glanced back. " Wait what?" He urged.

" Wait, I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. " *sigh* I really don't want to leave, but if I don't Karai might go after my parents."

" How do you know it's Karai and not just the Kraang?"

" The Kraang aren't really big on keeping secrets, I mean their whole vocabulary gives it away." I deadpanned.

" Right."

It got real quiet, as in say-something-before-this-gets-any-more-awkward, kind of quiet. Just as I was about to say something, Raph had already beat me to it.

" I can't believe I'm saying this." He gave a heavy sigh. " If you leave, Leo won't take it very well."

" What?"

" Look, April made her choice to leave, and so will you. Donnie's already talking to the blob of guts. And I don't want Leo complaining to Master Splinter. And you don't even want to know what Mikey will do." He turned his back and headed down the alley. " So, you better come up with a decision and fast." He warned before jumping down a manhole.

Leo…... has feelings for me?

Why did he have to go and make it even more difficult!? All this confusion is going to make me go bald! Why me?

* * *

The sun was already arising over the city as my eyes started drifting off to sleep. Why can't I just go home, which ever one didn't matter.

 _" Carol, sweetie." Mom gently shook me awake. " Get up, or else you'll be late for school." She chuckled._

 _Groaning I sat up scratching my head and looked at the clock on my nightstand 8:30. Oh it's just 8:30. I fell back on my pillow._

 _" 8:30!? Mom! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm so going to get detention, Dad is going to kill me!" I shot out of bed and started grabbing random clothes from the drawer slipping them on. Just as I was about to bolt out the door she started laughing, giving my brain red signals. " What's so funny?" I growled dropping my backpack to the floor._

 _" Carol, it's Saturday!" She wiped a tear. " I didn't think that was gonna work."_

 _" MOM!" I stomped a foot. " Really!?"_

 _" I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She got off my bed and walked past me. " I just didn't want you to wake up late for your own birthday."_

 _" My birthday?" I raised a brow taking me a moment to process the words._

 _" Yes, you're turning fourteen remember." She chuckled walking down the steps. " Now come on down for breakfast."_

 _" How could I've forgotten my own birthday." I facepalmed._

 _Walking down the stairs I saw that there were streamers all over the walls and balloons covered the center points. She knows how much I don't like parties. For one you have to clean up after them and two I really don't have any friends._ _She set a plate on the table while she left the pancakes cooking. " I'm making your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."_

 _" You know, you really didn't need to do this." I laughed nervously, sitting down._

 _" Why? I can't give my daughter a little party just for her." She put a hand on her hip pouting._

 _" I- um… * sigh* Thanks mom." I smiled giving up real quick. There was no arguing with her, she'd only win the conversation about my own birthday. Very funny._

 _" Now here's your pancakes." She slapped two pancakes on my plate out of nowhere._

 _" So um, where's Dad?"_

 _" He's out on an errand."_

 _" Oh this early?"_

 _" Yes, now eat your pancakes or else I will."_

 _She avoided the question, I hate it when she does that. But she's my mother so what can I say to her. I digged into the pancakes and they tasted good! Then there was a sound of the door closing, making my mother smile._

 _" And that should be your father."_

 _" Diane! I finally found it!" He rushed into the kitchen seeing my mother. " It took me a while but I found it!" He smiled._

 _" Uh, honey." She looked back at me then to him._

 _" Wha-ohhh." He slowly turned and saw me sitting on the table mouth full of pancakes. " Carol, you're up? I didn't think you'd be up already." He hid a small box behind his back._

 _" What'd you find Dad?" I swallowed._

 _" U-Um…it's just a...um." He stammered._

 _" * sigh * Honey, just give it up."_

 _" Well I was just- okay." He pulled the box out from behind. " Happy Birthday Carol." He placed the box before me._

 _It wasn't much but it did have a nice gift wrap and bow. " What is it?" I smiled._

 _" Open it up and find out." Dad smirked stuffing his hands in his pockets. Mom leaned on him hugging his arm._ _Grabbing the box I gently took apart the paper so I wouldn't ruin it. Behind the wrapping was a small plastic case which held a black digital watch. Taking it out I looked at it in awe. " You got this for me?"_

 _" And just for you." Dad smiled. " It's already been set to the right date and time. Since you're always late for school."_

 _" Am I that forgetful?"_

 _" Carol. You didn't even know it was your birthday today. And you thought it was school today." She raised a brow._

 _" Okay so maybe I am." I rubbed neck. " Thanks Mom, Dad." I hugged them both._

 _" No problem sweetie." Dad said hugging me._

 _" Now take good care of it." Mom smiled getting in on the hug._

 _" I will."_

* * *

" Well look at what we have here." Karai grinned looking down from a fire escape. She watched as the mutant girl drifted to sleep. Foot ninjas jumped to her side awaiting her orders. With just a snap of her fingers they left her side. Nodding they silently jumped down below along the walls.

I felt shivers creep over me, yawning I stretched getting up from the small swing. " Man that was a weird dream." I rubbed my neck making my way back down the alley. Then something moved at the corner of my eye, glancing back, a ninja star whipped past me missing by a hair strand.

" What the!?"

" Surprise isn't it." Karai appeared, as her ninjas surrounded me on all sides.

" Well, hate to break it to ya, but I'm no fan of surprises." I growled eyeing the kunoichi as she slowly walked in my direction.

" That's too bad," She pulled out her wakizashi blade looking it over. " How are your parents doing?"

" They're none of your concern."

" Maybe I should send them another surprise, I'm sure they'll be glad to be apart of Shredder's mutation projects." She looked away from her blade with a grin.

" If you ever go near them again, it'll be the last thing you do!" I said all too coldly.

" Oh really, then you better do something about it then huh?" She tilted her head provoking me.

This girl! She is getting on my last nerves! Screaming I charged at her but her ninjas were already dogpiling on me one by one. I kicked one right between the legs making the ninja squeak and fall back. But that didn't stop the others from dragging me down. Screaming I thrashed around try to shove them off, but they had already pinned me down.

" Let me go! Get off me! Or I'll-"

" Or you'll do what? Scream some more." Karai scoffed.

" Or I'll do this." I bellowed changing into Leo punching off the ninjas.

" How did you-" She watched in shock.

" Surprise." I grinned punching a ninja right in the face. They backed up and pulled out their blades. " Is that anyway to treat a friend Karai." I spoke in Leo's voice.

She clenched her jaw pulling out her small blade. " Touching, but too bad you're not the real Leo. Because I got different plans for him." She scowled, as they all charged at once.

You know, now I'm wishing the Kraang could have done a little more with this mutation. Because the only con of changing into the turtles is that….I have no weapons! Curving my body to the side, the ninja missed stabbing into nothing. Quickly I grabbed the sword before kicking the ninja right in the side sending him flying into a trash can. Ouch.

Karai jumped in the air bringing her sword down, as I was distracted with the ninjas dodging their stars.

Hearing a loud cry, out of instinct I pulled the blade over my head blocking Karai's. Her face was entirely enraged. Girl's got issues. She kicked me right in the face flipping back in the air keeping her distance.

I staggered back holding my ( Leo's ) face. Looking back up the last thing I saw was Karai's foot connecting to my face.

* * *

* Lair *

Leo watched as X's Dad paced around the lair, he was a total opposite to his wife. Who was only sitting down holding a small box in her hand, it's like she couldn't take her eyes off it.

" Did you find her?" Donnie asked as Raph walked into the lair.

" I found her." He sat down on the couch.

" So, where is she?" Donnie raised a brow.

" She's fine." He found Spike perched on a pillow munching on a leaf.

Hearing that , Nick marched over to Raph. " You didn't bring her back with you!" He panicked.

" Uh, Mr. Anderson, I'm sure X- I mean Carol is fine, sir." Donnie placed a hand on his shoulder. But the distressed father only turned on him.

" How can it be fine if there are aliens out there trying to hurt my family."

" I-I'm sorry it's just-" Donnie held his hands up in defensive trying not to alarm him.

" I'll go get her." Leo spoke, walking up to the Dad.

He eyed the turtle studying him." Just bring her back." He said with determination. Donnie sighed with relief having the pressure off him.

Leo nodded turning to Raph. " Raph where was Carol when you last saw her?"

" She was at the alleyway park, she's fine. I just think she needs some time to think that's all." He shrugged.

" Right? I'll be back as fast as I can." He said running out of the lair.

* * *

* Somewhere *

Something jerked me awake, groaning I finally felt all the pain in my face. Damn does it hurt, it's like someone dropped a brick directly on my face. Only it has to be a really big brick. I tried to moved but there were metal cuffs around my wrists and ankles. Looking around I saw that I was in a van….not again.

" Good you're up." Karai smirked crossing her arms.

" Ugh, and all I see is your face." I sneered.

" Funny," she kicked me right in the stomach knocking the air right out of me. " But it won't be so funny when I turn you over to the Kraang. It looks like they've been looking for you. So I'm doing them a favor by returning their _lost_ _pet_."

Oh no. This can't be happening. To think Karai of all people would turn me into the Kraang.

" It's a good thing I ran into you." She grabbed my face forcing me to look her in the eyes as I laid there helpless. " Now I'll be getting rid of you and then the turtles." Her hand shoved my face to the floor.

" You know, you should keep talking. I tend to yawn when I'm interested." I yawned snickering to myself.

" Oh you'll be interested alright. Once the Kraang do what they want to you."

" I'll believe it when I see it." I narrowed my eyes.

" Hmph, you'll see." She said getting up and opening the twin doors.

The Kraang stood there armed and ready.

Okay I believe it.

* * *

* Leo *

He had reached the park, but there was nothing there. Scratching his head he looked around for any clues to where she may have went. It's like she just disappeared. _Maybe she's at the water tower again?_ He thought ready to leave.

But before he could there was a rustling sound coming from a large green trash can. Raising a brow he followed the noise down an alley. Looking around he saw ninja stars scattered across the ground and signs of a struggle. He pulled his katana out, ready for anything that may come out. Throwing the lid open there lay a foot soldier.

" Huh?" He placed the katana back in its sheath and dragged the ninja out of the dumpster by the collar. " What happened here? And where's the girl?" He growled. The ninja shook in his grip terrified. " Talk."

* * *

* X's situation *

" Argh!" I was thrown across the ground before the Kraang.

" Here you go." Karai crossed her arms facing the Kraang. " Now did you bring what I want?"

" Yes, that which has requested is in our possession." A human droid spoke, as another carried a large case opening it open showing off the merchandise…..mutagen. How am I not surprised?

" Finally you pink freaks do something right." She snapped her fingers. Two ninjas walked over lifting up the case and showing it to Karai. " But first, I have to test it out. You know, just to make sure this is…. _genuine mutagen_." She grinned maliciously in my direction.

The Kraang looked to one another in concern. " It is what you call genuine."

" This is how things work here. We test this stuff to see if it's the real thing, it's all part of the process." Karai said as she opened up a canister and raised it over me, a drop threatened to fall on me.

My eyes shrunk in horror, mutagen was something not to be tampered with. The stuff burns once it comes in contact within a living creature. It's something that would make you want to stop living.

" Karai! Think about what you're doing! There's no telling what the mutagen will do!" I panicked in desperation.

She stopped the drop from falling keeping it in place." I know, sucks to be you right?"

It's like my whole world stopped as she dumped out the whole canister, oh dear god I'm going to die! I don't want to die! I'm too awesome to leave this world. I never told Mom and Dad I'm sorry!

" No!" I screamed, but felt nothing, except someone snatching me up.

" Carol! Are you alright!?" Leo asked looking down at me in worry, sliding to a stop.

I trembled in his grip not saying a word. I didn't want to go back, hell, getting fully mutated is a lot worst than going back to the Kraang. " I-I... don't want to go back." I cried.

" Don't worry you won't." Leo growled pulling out his sword.

" Hmph, came just in time to save your little girlfriend didn't you?" She dropped the empty canister shattering it.

" Leave her alone Karai!" He pointed his katana at her. " She has nothing to do with your plans!"

" Maybe, but I don't think that applies to the Kraang." She pointed a finger to the droids who started to open fire.

Leo swiftly dodged the energy bullets jumping up to a fire escape setting me down. " Just sit tight. I won't let them take you, okay?" He slashed the cuffs off, looking into my eyes with a small smile. " I'll be right back." And at that he took off towards the Foot and the Kraang.

It was like I was having a nervous breakdown. I wanted to go help Leo, but my body wouldn't listen to my mind. All I did was curl up into a ball. Flashes of the experiments repeated in my head...needles….mutagen….tools….kraang. It just wouldn't go away.

Leo's eyes turned white, in anger as he charged at the Kraang first, cutting of their limbs enabling them from moving. The Foot ninjas threw stars in his direction, but he swiftly blocked it with his katanas. Grabbing a droid body he tossed it at them, giving himself an opening. Pulling out three ninja stars and threw them in the air hitting their targets.

One by one the ninja's went down. I watched as Karai eyed Leo as he fought, she snuck a hand behind her back and unsheathed her wakizashi. What am I doing!? This isn't a time to be chickening out! If I don't help out Leo, Karai might do something she _won't_ regret. Shaking my head, I stumbled around grabbing on the railing for support. I can't let this happen.

Going invisible I jumped down the fire escape and made my way towards Karai.

Karai watched as Leo kicked one of her soldiers to the ground, and blocking a blade of one coming from behind. It impressed her, but it wasn't good enough. She quietly ran towards him ready to bury her blade into his shell.

" Oh no you don't!" I yelled kicking her right in the face, she skidded across the floor from the force of my awesome kick. Damn did it hurt my foot, it's like she's a brick wall! Flipping back I landed beside Leo, revealing my presence.

Leo turned seeing Karai on the ground, after he had grabbed a ninja by the leg and slammed him into the last kraang droid. " Whoa, I did not see that one coming." He looked at me in awe.

" And neither did she." I smirked.

Karai got up wiping her cheek. " Hmph. Look's like we'll have to settle this another time." She reached for powder from her pocket and threw it in my face.

" Ahh!" I stumbled back, as pain flared in my eye sockets.

" Carol!" Leo caught me before I could fall over. He looked to see Karai, but she was already gone. He gritted his teeth in anger, knowing she'll never give up on making their lives miserable, but now wasn't the right time to dwell on her vendetta. " Don't touch your eyes it'll only make it worst." He looked around for something that can relieve her pain but there was nothing. Muttering, he scooped her up leaving the scene.

This... does not... feel… awesome! It's like my brain was on fire, I couldn't open my eyes as Leo carried me somewhere. It felt like forever! " Hold on, I know it hurts but just bare with it a little longer."

" Easy for you to say." I resisted the urge to rub my eyes.

It took another few minutes to get where he was going. I think my eyes melted in my head. " I don't want to be a blind freak! Anything but that!" I panicked.

" You won't be a blind freak, now just hold still." He set me down.

" What are doing, Leo!" I clutched onto his arm.

He placed his hand on mine trying to calm me down. " Trust me." He smiled, though I couldn't see it.

" O-Okay." I eased up and let go.

" Hold your breathe."

" W-what!?"Cold water crashed over me washing off the powder, it did not feel nice. Leo started laughing, not helping his situation, once I'm done with him." L-Leo!" My teeth chittered as a cold breeze swept over me.

" I'm sorry." The turtle laughed wiping a tear. " Here let me help you."

Rubbing an eye I grinned and yanked his arm bring the sly turtle down with me. He fell into a puddle of water getting wet. " Whoa!"

" Now we're even." Looking up I saw that I was under a water tower. Smart, but cold, really cold.

" It was the fastest way to a water source." He wiped his cheek from the water. " Besides, I couldn't risk Karai following us back to the Lair."

" Makes sense. But why is my eye still burning?" I hissed in pain, my other one was completely washed off, so why isn't the other?

" Let me see." He grabbed my wrist away from face, and moved strands of wet hair aside. Even through the pain I could feel myself blushing. " It looks like you still got some around your eye." He said wiping it away with a thumb. " Better?" He smiled.

Opening my eye, his face slowly came into focus, seeing how close he actually was. " U-um, yeah." I looked into his blue eyes, there's something about them that made me believe in him. But this is Leo, I remembered when he saved me back during the invasion when Mikey wouldn't fly safely. And when he danced with me even though I didn't know how. It was all Leo. And after what Raph told me.

" Thank's for saving me back there." I smiled.

" Oh, you know it was just-"

He came to an abrupt stop when I wrapped my arms around him kissing him right on the lips. His body stiffened in shock, till he relaxed as his mind caught up to what was happening. Slowly he slipped his arms around my waist kissing back. I wish it would never end. Like that would ever happen.

" Well, it looks Leo has it handled." Raph snickered.

" Whoa dude!" Mikey grinned, taking a picture.

" U-um, I-I , maybe we should head back to the lair." Donnie stammered, blushing like crazy.

Me and Leo separated scooting away, avoiding each other's gaze.

" I-I was making sure her eye wasn't, uh, damaged?" He threw his arms in the air.

" Y-Yeah, but it's gone now soooo." I stuffed my hands in my pocket kicking the ground.

" Sure, I believe you guys." Raph smirked holding his hands up.

" Dude! High Score for Leo!" Mikey slid over to Leo wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

" Whoa, hold it there Mikey. If you hadn't noticed...I made the first move." I winked at Leo, who only blushed.

" Did you have to go and tell him that!?" Leo shouted.

" Yup." another breeze blew making me shiver. " Donnie you're right we should head back, I'm freezing out here."

" I'm right? Yeah, I am right." He said with pride.

" C'mon brainiac." Raph punched his arm.

" Ow. Did you have to punch me?" He glared at the hotheaded turtle.

" Yup." He said jumping down beside the building and down the alley. Donnie doing the same.

" Let's go Leo, Mr. Anderson is waiting." Mikey whooped doing flips, leaving me and Leo.

" My Dad?"

" Yeah, he's really worried about you."

" That's my Dad for ya." I hung my head.

" Who knows, maybe he'll understand." He said jumping down.

" He has no clue how he can be."

* * *

* Lair *

I can't count how many times I had detention for every time I was late to school. Especially at the end of the day by the time I was home, Dad would be waiting in the kitchen. But this time it was different.

He stood waiting at the entrance of the lair. The turtles looked back and forth between us as we faced each other.

" We'll give you guys some space." Donnie laughed nervously shoving his brothers inside.

He was giving me the look. With his arms crossed and everything. Oh god I'm so dead.

" Dad, listen I-"

He held a hand up silencing me. " * sigh * I don't know what it is you're trying to prove…."

I hung my head, waiting for the punch line. Like I'm disappointed, or I expect more from you.

" But I think, you'll be fine here on your own if you don't want to come back home with us."

" What?"

He smiled looking at me, I think my eyes popped out of their sockets or something, cause he just chuckled. " You're mother did some talking, and if you were able to take care of yourself from the time you were gone. I believe you can handle being on your own, especially with your turtle friends here." He pointed a thumb behind him, knowing they were listening in from behind.

" I-I- huh!?" My jaw hit the floor.

" I know I can't believe myself either." He grumbled.

" Oh hush you." Mom walked in smacking him upside the head. " Since your father told me about the whole, year thing. That means we missed your birthday." She pulled out a small box from behind her, handing it to me. " Your father had it fixed right away seeing how damaged it was."

Opening it up, I almost cried.

It was my watch, " it's fixed. It's fixed!" I tossed the box aside and placed the watch on my wrist. " Oh I love you guys!" I jumped on them.

" Whoa! Why are you soaking wet?" Mom asked feeling the cold seep into her clothes.

" It's a long story." I let go, sneezing into my hand. " That's not good."

" Maybe you should change from those clothes." Mom led me inside. We walked pass the turtles, as they whistled doing, whatever they thought was normal.

" So…" Dad walked in eyeing each of them. " Can I trust you turtles to keep an eye on my daughter?"

" We'll watch her 24/7 sir." Donnie smiled. " But not 24/7 I mean- Sure we'll be- Oof!"

Raph smacked his back really hard. " Just stop man."

" Don't worry Mr. Anderson, my eyes aren't going anywhere." Mikey grinned, Leo glared at him fire in his eyes.

Nick noticed that look, the look of….jealousy. How did he know it, because he had that look numerous of times in his life. " You, blue one."

" Me?" Leo stood at attention.

" Make sure she comes and visits us, and you may come along as well." He huffed before walking off.

" Dude it's like he knows somethings up. Weird." Mikey slipped beside Leo whispering loudly.

Leo shivered at the thought. " Let's just, not think about it."

" Whatever you say dude, whatever you say."


	14. Invasion of the Squirrelanoids

" Maybe we should do this on foot." I jerked back and forth in my seat as the shellraiser swerved from side to side.

" Take a right- No left! Left!" Donnie shouted, looking at his tracker.

" Um, Donnie, maybe you can tell me before we pass the street."

" I'm sorry Leo. There's still so many canisters out there, my tracker is having trouble zeroing in on a signal reading." His tracker beeped again. " Oh! Turn right!"

Leo made a sharp turn, causing everyone to smack into the shellraiser. " Whoa! I think I just got shell-lash!" Raph rubbed his head.

" WHAAAAA!"

Unbuckling I rushed over to him. " What is it Mikey?" Only to see him huddled up in his seat reading a horror comic book. I sighed pinching my brows. " What did I tell you last night about reading those comics Mikey?"

The small turtle didn't listen as he kept on ready in suspense. " Hey, Mikey, you wanna stop reading your comics and pay attention to the mission!?" Leo glanced back, seeing that he wasn't listening.

Grumbling Raph reached over and snatched the comic out of his grip. " Hey! That comic is in min-" Raph gave him a smack with the paper book across the face. " Near mint condition. Don't mess it up." He rubbed his head glaring at Raph.

" Great. Another horror story. Guess who's gonna be up all night again?"

" What? No." He laughed nervously. " I was up all night 'cause, I was…Polishing my grappling hook!" Mikey perked up.

" Were you really?" I loomed over him. " Cause what I recall from last nights events…."

* Flashback *

 _I sat on the couch watching a marathon of a cooking show. Watching people cook just interests me okay. It's not like I'm actually gonna cook any of that stuff. Or maybe I should._

 _Anyways. The guys had already went to bed turning off their lights for the night. Looking at my watch it was already passed twelve, yawning I switched off the t.v and tossed a pillow on the couch. Flopping down on it I heard a scream from down the hall, making me jump back up._

 _" Mikey!?" Rushing over I slammed his door open seeing him hiding under the blankets. " What the?" Walking over I pulled the cover from over him seeing him holding a flashlight in his hand reading a comic book. " What in the world are you reading?"_

 _" You won't believe this! The whole crew dies by a tiny alien creature that sneaks inside their ears in their sleep and controls their minds!" He wiggled his finger, explaining the whole thing to me in a low voice._

 _Just hearing that sent shivers down my spine. " Just give me that." I snatched his comic book from his hand. " Mikey, If you haven't noticed but, I sleep on the couch and hear almost everything. So please, just go to bed and put this comic away. These things are keeping you and me up."_

* End *

" Remember?" I crossed my arms.

" Uhhh? I polished it after you left." He rubbed his neck with a grin.

" Really. Seriously Mikey, what are those horror comics good for other than freaking you out and-"

Donnie's tracker blared. " Got one! Stop here!" He turned to Leo who nodded slamming on the breaks. Only this time my face smacked into a wall.

" Was that necessary?" I groaned, rubbing my cheek.

" Sorry." Leo laughed nervously getting out of his seat helping me up. " You alright?"

" Yeah, but if this keeps happening I think I'm gonna need a helmet." I smirked.

Donnie hopped out of the shellraiser putting on a strange pair of goggles. " My ooze specks are picking up a mutagen trail. Come on." He ran off ahead as the others followed.

" Looks like Donnie's stealing your role as leader better hurry or else we'll all be taking orders from him from now on." I smirked pointing it out.

Leo blinked looking back. " Huh? Hey wait!" He ran out going after them. With a roll of my eyes I followed after him. Leo took lead " Remember, this might be another trap, so we need to be careful." He warned giving the signal to go ahead.

There was a crunching sound behind us, we all glared at Mikey who was still reading his comic book, not even considering his surroundings as he had stepped on a popcorn bag. " Some ninja." Raph glared.

" Guys, over here." Donnie called out, moving aside some papers, there lay a hidden mutagen canister. " It's half empty, but one more mutagen canister recovered-"

A scream cut the air, we all looked at Mikey, " it wasn't me." He shook his was a sound of a man whimpering walking around a movie ticket booth, there was a homeless man whimpering in the corner.

" Why's that dude afraid of a cute, tiny little squirrel?" Raph raised a brow.

" Let me see." I picked up a piece of popcorn that lay scattered on the floor. " Here little guy." I crouched down gesturing the tiny creature. " It's alright."

" Uh? Carol I don't think you should be near that thing. There's probably a reason why he's scared."

" Leo it's a squirrel, what could it possibl-" The squirrel took the popcorn, but it hissed it's mouth separating three ways rolling its tongue everywhere, and jumped on my arm. The guys screamed huddling together " Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" I panicked flailing my arm, but the more I did the closer it got to my face. " Ahh-ooo!" The squirrel managed to jump right into my mouth making me gag. Feeling it slide down my throat and into my insides.

" Now can I scream in horror!?" Mikey shrunk back clinging to his brothers.

" AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, " It's inside me! It's inside me!" hyperventilating I ripped at my hair out.

" Okay, X?" Donnie spoke softly, " I'm gonna need you to calm down-"

" Are you kidding me Doc!? I can't calm down! There's a squirrel in my stomach!" Just the thought of it made me feel queasy. " Oh, I don't feel so good." I fainted falling back.

" Carol!?" Leo rushed over catching me in his arms as Raph knocked out the homeless man. " We got to get her back to the lair and figure what the heck just happened." He ordered heading to the shellraiser.

Leo carried X into the shellraiser, as Mikey gasped in shock. " Dudes this is a terrible idea. This is exactly how the alien got onto the ship in my comic book."

Raph sighed heavily. " Maybe Mikey's right."

" What!?" Leo and Donnie looked at him in shock.

" I mean the comic book thing is totally crazy, but I can think of a million reasons it's a bad idea to take X back to the lair, starting with Splinter."

" Raph, that squirrel was clearly a mutant creature, which means it's our fault." Donnie frowned.

" And our responsibility, besides where else are we gonna take her?" Leo frowned looking down at X seeing her stir and fidget in his arms. " I'll deal with...Master Splinter," he sighed.

* * *

* Lair *

The guys carried X into Donnie's lab, as Leo stood before Master Splinter. " What happened?" He asked in a low calm voice.

" Oh you'll laugh your whiskers off when you hear this one." Hw laughed nervously his brothers doing the same before Splinter slammed the end of his jade staff to the ground making Leo stand at attention and giving in on explaining the situation.

" Okay just lay her carefully on the-"

Raph and Mikey shoved aside beakers breaking them,"...table." Donnie finished.

" Ugh...what happened?" I sat up seeing stars.

" Dude, you won't believe it! A mutant squirrel crawled into your mouth so we brought you back to the lair." Mikey grinned making his fingers crawl. " But don't worry, we're here for you."

Raph and Donnie facepalmed. " You have no clue what you've done." Donnie spoke.

" Nononononono! NO!" I gripped at my hair. " I thought that was a dream! So that thing is actually inside me! Get it out!"

" X, will you just calm down!" Raph shouted. " We can't help you if you keep freaking out!"

" So please, just lay back." Donnie pushed my shoulder down, my heart rate was racing. This can't be happening to me! Donnie pulled out a magnifying glass looking at my eye.

Mikey scooted over to Raph, " sooo, wanna guess the first thing the crew did when they brought the guy back to the spaceship in my comic?" Mikey shows him the page where a doctor is examining a guy with the alien inside him.

" Mikey! You're not helping!" I yelled.

" Enough with the comic already! You're makin' me loopy!" Raph grabbed the comic crumbling it before throwing it to the ground stomping out of the lab.

" Great! Now it went from near mint, to totally messed up!" Mikey glared daggers at the back of his head.

" Okay, that could've gone any worse than expected." Leo walked in seeing me awake on the table. " How you holding up?" He asked with a small smile.

" I know I said I've been through worst. But this is,thee, _worst_ thing that's happened so far."

" Really, so what's the best thing that's happened so far." He leaned against the table with an elbow with a sly smile plastered on his face.

Immediately I remembered the kiss, my face blushed like crazy. " I-I don't know what you mean?" I looked away from him.

He only chuckled at my reaction. " So where are we at Donnie?"

" Running an internal scan right now to see if….Yup still in there." An image popped up on his computer screen showing an x-ray of two squirrels in my stomach.

" Wait does it have two heads?" Mikey poked at the screen.

Raph walked in eating a bag of popcorn. " Alright guys, if you need me, I'll be beating Leo's high score in pinba-"

Raph jumped seeing that my body started to jerk. " Uh? G-guys?" I whimpered feeling them move around inside me, Leo rushed over but jumped back in surprise seeing that I jolted my body back on the table jerking in every direction. Leo sat me up. Oh god, this can't be happening I think I'm gonna puke! My cheeks puffed up and out came two squirrels and some vomit. Donnie, Mikey and Raph screamed in shock.

" Carol, speak to me." Leo patted my cheeks as I saw stars drool coming out of the corner of my mouth. " I think she's out of it guys." He looked at the two squirrels.

" This...this is unprecedented! The squirrels replicate inside a host. They divided like a single celled organism." Donnie exclaimed in shock.

" That's exactly what happened in my comic! Well, not exactly. They exploded out of the dude's butt!"

The homeless man woke up screaming and ran out of the lab. Raph dropped his popcorn on the table running after him. The squirrels climbed on the table and started to munch on them. " We need to catch them. They're emitting dangerous amounts of energy." Donnie said slowly moving towards them.

Leo set me down by a beanbag and started to move after the squirrels trying not to startle them." We don't want to startle them, slowly. Steady…" he whispered ready to pounce but the little rodents screeched . " Ah! Get em'!" Leo lunged for the table but missed as they scurried around.

The guys ran around knocking over and breaking Donnie's stuff. I groaned placing a hand to my head, " that was disgusting." I mumbled, opening my eyes, two mutant squirrels run towards me and behind them three mutant turtles determined to catch them. " Oh no. Guy's waitwaitwaitwait." I scrambled away but the squirrels jumped on me and ran towards the door, the guys tried to screech to a stop but failed as we all rolled across the lab.

" Where'd they go!?" Donnie perked up.

" There they are!" Leo shouted pointing.

" I gotta bone to pick with them!" I growled fire in my eyes.

" Well our friends gone- Oh crud." Raph's eyes widened as two squirrels ran under him, only to see us charging towards the hotheaded turtle without a second thought. " Ahh!" We all clashed into him knocking him down the steps and out into the living area.

" Quick! Seal off the lair! We can't let em' escape!" Leo ordered.

Me and Mikey ran after one that was headed for the exit. " Get back here you little nut-lover!" Mikey shouted grabbing his skateboard and rolled after it only to trip on a pipe faceplanting.

" Out of the way!" I changed into a cat since they were better at running. Easily, I caught up to it scratching at its tail, making it change direction. Donnie grinned pulling out his bo staff as it headed in his direction. But the vermin just climbed on it, and I did the same. " Aw!" It tried to make it's way to his mouth but he threw the staff in the air along with me.

Leo smirked ready to pounce on the other squirrel with a box. But the bo staff shoved it out his grip and the squirrel landed on his face. " Ah! Get it off!" He panicked trying to pull it off his face. I had landed in the box seeing that Leo scared the squirrel off his face. Jumping over his shell it ran down the hall and into Mikey's room.

" Not my room!" Mikey and Raph went after it.

Changing back I undusted my head. " Uh, Leo? Where's the other one?" I looked around.

" The dojo!" Donnie gasped spotting it run up the steps and into the dojo.

" Oh no! Master Splinter's meditating in there!" Leo clamped both hands on his head.

We all looked at each other and ran for the dojo peeking our heads in. The squirrel ran in and stopped before Splinter eyeing him in curiosity as he sat there in silence.

" Sensei's in a deep trance." Donnie whispered loudly.

" Shh." Leo covered his mouth. " Full ninja mode."

Nodding we tiptoed around Splinter slowly approaching the squirrel, the wooden flooring creaked under our weight, but managed not to wake Splinter. Donnie and Leo creeped down and lunged but the squirrel saw it coming and jumped out of the way making the two turtles hit their heads against one another before running up the tree.

I covered my mouth stifling a laugh. They looked at me lamely, with really-this-isn't-funny-look. Leo did a hand signal gesturing to climb the tree to Donnie. I stood and waited for the squirrel to jump or make a move. Leo climbed over Donnie's shell reaching the top of the tree, but the squirrel jumped almost landing on Splinter's head but Leo dove through the air but missed as it used his hand as a boost.

Silently I jumped up and grabbed the tiny animal in my hands holding a firm grip. " Phew." But the silence was short lived when the mutant screeched in the air.

Splinter's eyes snapped open. " What is going on in here!?" He yelled. We all scrambled to bow to him but the squirrel kept squirming in my grip. " I was in a deep meditative trance, trying to block out your constant noise, and- is that a chipmunk?" He raised a brow.

" Actually it's a squirrel. A mutant squirrel that um, reproduced in my stomach." I laughed nervously rubbing my neck. But only holding it in one hand gave it the chance to slip out, it jumped on Leo's head, seeing it Donnie jumped on him crashing into his brother.

" I should've been in a deeper trance." Splinter grumbled getting up. The squirrel made its way to the exit but Splinter flipped through the air kicking a box hitting it with his staff trapping the squirrel. " You will be safe here for a short time, my distant cousin, until we can find out more about you."

" Squirrels and rats are cousins?" I whispered to Leo who only shrugged.

" RAPH!"

" That was Mikey." Donnie spoke as we ran out into the living area seeing Mikey help Raph walk.

" What happened?" I asked grabbing Raph's other arm to support him.

" We were just chilling, eating pizza, and that mutant nut-lover hopped into his mouth!" Mikey shouted completely freaking out.

" Get him into the lab." Leo laid Raph down on the table as he started to squirm, knowing his temper problem, Donnie clamped restrains on him to hold him down.

" It's in my guts! I can feel it in there, munching on that popcorn I ate!I IT'S FREAKIN ME OUT MAN!"

Donnie shoved him down, " okay you gotta stop with this." He made a speaking gesture with his hand. " Because I can't hear what's going on inside your intestines."

I clinged to Mikey's arm in fear of when Raph was gonna puke. But him reading that stupid comic book wasn't making the situation any better. " Oh, I'll tell you what's going on in there. Let me see…." He looked closely at his comic. " Oh yeah. Right now the mutant squirrel is probably secreting a mucus into your stomach lining so when it multiplies-"

" Mikey please, just stop reading that!" I smacked the comic out his hands. " You're not helping!"

" Though it is 98% accurate."

" Get em out get em out get em oouut!" Raph screamed but Donnie shoved him back down listening in on his insides with a cut and a tube attached together.

" Just as I thought. We need to perform surgery stat! Nurse!?"

Mikey pulled out a hand saw whirring making Raph go crazy, " Let me outta of here!" Just as Mikey brought it down towards him but stopped, when the restraints were released on him.

" Fooled you!" Donnie laughed putting the saw away. Okay it was a little funny but if I was in that position, which I was but without the saw. I probably would've done the same.

His brothers laughed at him, which made him angrier than usual. " Why you, you, you…" He stood up but fell to his knees holding his stomach.

" Raph, are you…" Donnie backed up in worry knowing what was going to happen.

I felt chills spread throughout my body. " Oh god I don't wanna to look." I hid behind the small turtle who also backed away pulling out his comic book as a reference to what was going to happen.

" Bros, brace for grossness." He warned.

Raph's cheeks puffed and out came the squirrels landing right on the floor. They screeched in the air, lights and electronics started flickering off and on. " This didn't happen before! Why is this happening!?" I shook Mikey's shoulders.

" Uh? Donnie, Donnie!? Some sciency stuff would be a big help right now!" Leo shouted freaking out. The squirrels started to screech even louder as they started to glow green.

" Glowing. Glowing's bad. Glowing is real bad!" Mikey shrunk back.

" I could've told you that!" I gripped him tighter.

Splinter rushed into the lab seeing the glowing squirrels. " I see it's happening here as well."

Donnie pulled out his scanner as it blinked like crazy. " These things are putting out crazy energy signatures. It's messing with my analyzer!"

" We're doomed. Doomed I tell you!" Mikey screamed.

Grabbing his face I slapped him. " Hey I'm the who should be freaking out! Now get it together!" I dragged him by the shell as we all walked out to living area following the squirrels, but they were already gone. " Um, where'd they go?" We all stood back to back hearing faint screeches and chirping.

" Split up and search each room." Splinter ordered as his ears listened in every direction.

" Split up? Clearly you don't read comics either, sensei, 'cause splitting up is the-"

" Silence," he interrupted Mikey, " you are trained warriors."

" Whoa, hey I'm not a trained warrior sorta of." I shrunk in fear.

" True, you go with Leonardo and the rest of you split up and find these creatures. Now." He said leaving us behind.

" Split up to search in the dark for multiplying mutants. Could we pick a more cliche way to get eaten?" Raph complained.

" One of us could twist our ankle, or our t-phones could die or-" Donnie named numerous possibilities. Not making any of us feel better.

" Okay, move!" Raph shoved him heading of to search the rooms along with Mikey.

" Yelp, guess that leaves you and me." Leo smirked.A faint screech echoed off in the distance making me yelp. Out of instinct I ran to Leo and clung to him for protection. " Wow, I didn't think you'd be that scared of a couple of mutant squirrels. I thought you liked them."

" My mind changed the second it jumped into my mouth!" I squeaked changing into a cat and hid in his shell. " To think, mutagen could do this to an innocent creature."

He chuckled petting my head before he hopped up to the wooden skylight thing above the living area. " You're just over reacting. Besides, I wouldn't let those furballs hurt you."

" Hey, I'm just, um, using my cat like vision to look out in the dark, while I hide in your shell." I perched myself on his shoulder keeping an eye out in the darkness for anything glowing. " But I must say though, if squirrels can be mutated there's a strong possibility that we'll meet some other mutants as well."

" No argument there." He looked down below seeing nothing.

" Makes it all the more fun right?" I smirked twirling my tail around his neck, which seemed to make him blush. " You know after this, we should head to my parents place."

" Is your dad going to be there?"

I smacked him lightly with a paw. " Of course he is."

" It's like he knows that something happened between us."

I hopped off changing back to him face him. " What makes you say that?"

" Well," he rubbed his neck, " he invited me to visit along that day when I rescued you."

" I could never really hide anything from him. It's like he knows everything of what I do. Except the hole captured by the Kraang thing."

" I kinda have the impression he doesn't like me." He shrugged.

" Well,I like you?" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. " And if my Dad doesn't, he's going to have to deal with it."

Mikey and Raph's screams alerted us, jumping down. Donnie ran out of his lab his face covered in fear. " Leo! They're here!" He shouts as one giant squirrel tackles him to the floor.

Out of instinct I shoved Leo out of the way as one jumped us from behind, they were not the same squirrels we encountered earlier. They were now large and grotesque taking on a more alien form. I was pinned to the floor as it screeched in my face another mouth extending out.

" Get off of her!" Leo yelled slicing it with his katanas. The mutant screeched in pain as two more appeared surrounding us.

" They don't look so friendly anymore." I stood back to back with Leo.

" When were they ever friendly!?" Raph said shrinking back.

One lashed it's tongue out at us but Splinter came just in time knocking it back with his jade staff and in just a moment Squirrelanoids lunged at Splinter. But he managed to evade and land numerous of punches on the mutants making them flee into the sewer waters.

" They went into the sewers, can this get anymore difficult!?" I panicked.

" Those sewers lead to the surface if those things get out-"

" Go then quickly. I will stay to defend the lair, in case those beasts double back." Splinter spoke bluntly with no ounce of fear in his system. Something I got to respect.

" You just had to say something huh X!?" Raph shouted smacking me upside the head.

" Hey!" I punched his arm.

" We have to go after them, alone? In the dark sewers? Without you?" Mikey shrunk back.

" Who among you wants to prove you are the bravest? The strongest of will? The worthiest of ninjas?"

We all watched as Donnie managed Metalhead with his control. I sat beside Leo waiting for a jump scare to happen, in a situation such as this, there is always a jump scare. Though this puts Master Splinter's motivated ninja speech in the dumps. What a waste of a dramatic moment.

Donnie smirked looking to Master Splinter who stood watch. " Master Splinter, I'd say there's some kind of lesson here like, I don't know brains over bravery or something?"

He looked at his son lamely. " I'd say the _something_ part is most accurate." He said calmly with his eyes closed making Donnie's smug look fade.

" Well I guess this proves Metalhead is the bravest huh?" I snickered.

" Hey, I'm brave." Leo pouted.

Mikey looked up and down from his comic from the t.v to his comic. " I'm not gonna say this happened in my comic, but this happened in my comic."

We all jumped hearing the screech coming from Metalhead's monitor. " What was that?" Raph asked as we all leaned into the screen watching in anticipation. Something moved on the corner of the screen as Metalhead scanned the area. " There's one." Leo pointed out as Master Splinter leaned in to watch.

A Squirrelanoid popped out from out of nowhere screeching before tearing Metalhead's….head!

" Metalhead!" Donnie shouted watching as his body crumpled to the floor in the middle of the dark sewers.

" Page 33...Oh man!" Mikey read through his comic then looking back to the screen seeing the similarities.

" Don't worry pal, I'll make you all better." Donnie hugged the screen.

" Aw! He was my favorite!" I slumped my arms.

" Really!? Metalhead is your favorite!?" Leo pointed a finger to the t.v in disbelief.

" I do not want to say I was right, but…. I was right." Splinter smirked.

" So does this mean we still have to go out there!?" MIkey shouted freaking out.

" Come on guys! We don't have a choice. If those things reach the surface, there's no telling what could happen." Leo stood up heading out.

" You guys go ahead, I'll stay here where it's safe!" Mikey chuckled nervously hiding behind his comic book.

" I'm with him on this one." I huddled next to the small turtle.

" Don't you two start chickening out! You're coming!" Raph grabbed both of us by the leg and dragged us across the lair.

" No you can't do this!" I clawed the floor.

" Good luck." Splinter said before we were out of earshot.

* * *

We roamed the sewer pipes keeping our guards up for any mutant squirrels. Donnie took lead this time since he was the one with the analyzer. I sat on Leo's head in my cat from watching closely for any movement in the darkness. Donnie stopped looking over a edge into nothing before turning back.

" Just throwing it out there. What are we supposed to do when we find these Squirrelanoid monsters?" Raph spoke.

" Don't worry, they'll find us." Mikey said side glancing him.

" You always know just the right thing to say." Raph said sarcastically.

" I'm picking up strong readings from both tunnels." Donnie got our attention.

" Then we split up." Leo said jumping into the left tunnel.

" Again? Didn't you guys get-"

" But this time in teams okay?" Leo raised a finger, to keep Mikey from blabbering.

" It's still splitting up! We're toast! Game over man! Game over!"

" This way, Donnie." Leo gestured walking down the tunnel.

The analyzer started to beep faster the deeper we went. "Hey X, do you see anything?" Donnie asked looking into a small pipe.

I hopped off of Leo and peeked through the pipes. " All clear." There was a chittering that sounded too close for comfort making my ears perk up in all directions. " You hear that?"

" Yeah, I heard it." Leo flashed the light into the tunnels, hearing some distant movement. " Over there." He whipped over looking behind but but sighed relaxing. " I don't see anything."

Changing back I looked down the tunnels while Leo and Donnie looked at the scanner. " They couldn't have gone far."

Alright this was just sending red signals in my head. Giant mutants couldn't just up and disappear. I turned to the guys but before I could say anything scrawny claws grabbed my face screeching the mutant pulled me up as I flailed trying to escape its grip.

" X!" Donnie shouted pulling out his bo staff slamming it on the head.

Leo caught me before I could hit the ground. Scrambling to stand up Leo pulled out his katanas . " Heads or tails?"

" Heads." Donnie chose before they charged.

" That was close." I sighed wiping my head seeing Donnie jump in the air and whacked the Squirrelanoid on the chest pushing it the ground and goes to strike it on the head but the squirrel used it's tail to shoved him against the wall.

" Uh, Leo?" I backed away seeing another appeared.

" Oh no. Guys move! Move!" Leo ordered.

" You don't have to tell me twice!" I glanced back seeing them catch up with unnatural speed. In my head I screamed for my legs to move faster. The feeling of their twig like claws on my face sent chills down my back scared half to death I wasn't paying attention to Raph and Mikey running our way.

" AGHHH!" Raph shouted in horror as we all knocked into him along with Mikey, falling to the floor in the center of the room. They surrounded us as we groaned standing back to back.

" They'll crack our shells like nuts." Mikey shrunk behind his nunchucks. " X, can't you turn into the Lava man?"

" Sorry Mikey but this place is too small." I got into a stance.

" Please just turn into anything! ANYTHING!" He shook my shoulders.

" Will you stop it!" I shouted as he shook me wildly. " Just give me a sec."

" We don't have time to wait around! So we might as well go down in a blaze of glory!" Raph shouted pulling out his sais.

Quickly we went our separate ways trying to take them out one at a time. I changed into wolf howling I bit down on one that snapped at Leo, screeching it grabbed me around the nape of the neck slamming me into a wall.

" Hey over here!" Leo shouted, as he used his katana to break a pipe spraying hot steam in it's face. Screeching it loosened it's grip, reverting back I coughed sucking in air. " Now who's the bravest?" Leo smirked helping me up.

" Really?" I raised a brow. " You're still hung up on that are you?" Smiling his face had a faint blush.

He opened his mouth to say something but a Squirrelanoid appeared behind him screeching. Out of fear we both stumbled over the edge landing beside the others. We found ourselves cornered by a barred whole. Pulling out my kunai which seemed to be the only thing I had on me. I know, lame right? But Splinter let me use it okay, I can't use my bare hands all the time. Maybe I should reconsider about the whole weapon thing.

" Alright Mikey, I'm in. How does the sole survivor beat the alien?"

" It was so awesome! He baited the alien into an airlock and then he- ooh!" Mikey's eyes lit up with an idea as he took off leaving us behind with the mutant alien squirrels.

" Did he just bail on us!?" Raph shouted.

" I think he's got a plan." Leo answered.

" I don't know about you guys but I'm not waiting around to get cracked like a nut." I said charging at them throwing my kunai in one's shoulder making it screech in pain. Jumping I kneed it right in the jaw, stumbling back it's friends screeched and lunged at me all at once.

" Over here!" Donnie shouted jumping over me and whacking one on the head. " You okay?" He lend out a hand.

" Yeah, thanks." I accepted as Raph and Leo charged taking on the other two leaving me and Donnie with the third one. But it's like these things were getting smarter by the second, they managed to gang up on the turtles one by one cornering us again. They slowly moved in ready to feast on us, till they sniffed the air, their noses twitching swiftly they spotted Mikey eating a bag of popcorn.

" Yoohoo glow heads! Want some!?" He held the bag out. Screeching the Squirrelanoids chased after him as Mikey ran away screaming.

" Mikey has a plan!" Raph said in disbelief.

Shaking my head, "We can't let him to deal with this on his own!" I ran after them changing into a wolf, sniffing the air I howled tracking their scents through a series of tunnels. It wasn't easy to keep them in earshot distance. Okay, so maybe it was, it really isn't hard to track Mikey's loud screams.

Coming to halt I saw that the Squirrelanoids get flushed down into sewer water. Reverting back I ran to the small genius hugging him. " Wow! You actually did Mikey!" I pulled back high fiving (three'd) him.

" Booyakasha!" He cheered. " Let me just close this pipe." He said walking over to the lever.

A long tongue erupted from the water wrapping around Mikey's neck pulling him down. " Mikey!" I yelled jumping after him. The water spun around like a whirlpool, I swam making my way over to him as he clawed at the tongue, but he only submerged filling me with panic. Sucking in a breath I dove down and saw the Squirrelanoid had a strong grip on his neck as they were being sucked down a pipe.

Urging myself to paddle faster I grabbed Mikey's hand andkicked the Squirrelanoid right in the jaw screeching it pulled its tongue back giving us the escape. Raph grabbed onto Mikey's hand as I clung to the small turtles waist for dear life. " I gotcha!" Raph strained to hold on.

" We all do!" Leo smirked looking down at me.

Smiling they started to pull us up, but a loud final screech cut through the water as the mutated squirrel surfaced. My body moved on it's own as I let go of my grip on Mikey dropping down, I slammed both of my feet on it's jaw and shooting myself back up, Mikey grabbed my arm before I was out of his reach.

Smiling we were finally pulled back up to solid ground. Leo looked down below seeing the water completely drained with no sign of the Squirrelanoids. " The septic tank down below should hold those creeps."

" At least until I can figure out a retro-mutagen to turn em' back." Donnie said looking down below.

I sneezed into my hands feeling the cold set in my wet close. " We should head back and tell Splinter."

" I'm glad you didn't get flushed little brother." Raph said rubbing Mikey's head as we walked out.

" You and me both bro." Mikey grinned.

" Guess you're the bravest huh?" Leo slowed down to walk beside me.

" Huh! Not even close. Though I do reconsidered Metalhead being the bravest with someone else." I smirked.

" Really? Who did you have in mind." He said with a sly smile.

" Mikey." I said walking faster seeing his jaw drop. Laughing I started run as he chased me.

" That isn't fair!"

* * *

* Lair *

After taking a shower and changed into some dry clothes I sat down beside Leo on the couch. But either way I was still wet. Though I did learn something about myself today.I hate swimming.

" I hate to admit it, but it looks like all of Mikey's comic book reading paid off." Raph smiled.

" And that was pretty clever to realize that Squirrelanoids were attracted to the scent of food." Leo rubbed Mikey's head.

" Actually, that was pretty obvious. I can't believe I didn't think of it." Donnie leaned into his hand.

" Hmph, Mikey, the bravest and smartest of ninjas." I said waving my hand in the air adding emphasis.

" Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit." Mikey said turning a page in his comic book.

" And what if one of those creatures manages to escape?" Splinter asked walking in.

" No worries Sensei. Those giant nut-loving freaks are gone for good." Raph boasted fist bumping Leo.

The thought of them scared me. As much as squirrels looked like innocent creatures, being mutated ruins the image for ya. Literally." Um, actually a bunch of sequel comics came out. The aliens come back." Mikey showed us the cover of the comic book he was reading. Oh man, I really don't want to deal with those creatures again. Those things grabbed my face! My face!

Yawning Raph got up. " I don't even want to think about those aliens right now. I'm gonna hit the sack." He marched over to his room.

" Awe, but don'y you wanna know what happens in the sequel!?" Mikey slumped his arms.

" Night Mikey!" Raph shouted slamming his door.

" I'm with Raph, good night guys." Donnie followed Raph's example.

" You should rest as well Michelangelo it has been a long day for all of us." Splinter said turning to the dojo.

" Alright." He gave in heading to his messy room.

I sat on the couch as Leo got up as well. In truth, I didn't want to be alone, after today's events there was no way I would want to be left alone in the dark... ever.I mean if you've been what I've just gone through you'd do the same.

" Hey Carol you alright?" Leo looked down at me worried.

" Huh? Wha- oh yeah. I'm just fine." I said rubbing my arm.

" You sure? I mean it has been a long day for all of us."

" It has, it's just- um you know, um."

" Just what?" He raised a brow.

" I don't want to be alone." I muttered under my breathe.

" Sorry, can you speak louder?" He crouched down in front of me.

I exhaled feeling my face heat up. " I don't want to be alone."

He blinked a few times, " oh,uh?" He stood up straight looking away rubbed his neck nervously. " How bout you sleep with me in my room?"

" In your room?"

" Y-You can have the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor." His face flushed.

" O-Okay."

We stiffly walked over to his room, the door creaked as he opened it. " After you."

His room was neat compared to Mikey's, he had comic books on some racks kept in plastic. Space Heroes huh? But other than that he had a few ninja stars and kunais hanging on the wall. It was a lot better than my room though slightly smaller.

Leo walked to a small cupboard and pulled out a spare blanket laying it out on the floor. I sat on the edge of his bed, on the fact of it didn't look as comfortable surprisingly it was. " Um, maybe I should be sleeping on the floor. It is your room after all." I rubbed my arm nervous.

" Hey, it's fine. I don't mind." He tried to assure me. But now I just felt guilty.

" I was kinda of hoping I could sleep next you. On the bed I mean." I blushed looking at my hands.

" O-Oh, um? Sure, if that's okay, I-I mean it's just y-you look really tired and thought may- Whoa!" Rolling my eyes I grabbed his hand pulling him to lay beside me, his body stiffened from the position. Since he never really was in a situation like this. " Okay you win." He laughed nervously.

" I always win." I curled up closer to him in his arms, feeling his heart rest on his plastron. " *sigh* Much better." He gulped as he laid an arm around me. I felt safe near him, he was always a turtle of his word. Whenever he says he'll keep me safe, I believe him. Slowly he started to relax, as he yawned his eyes drifting off to sleep.

" You're the bravest." I kissed his cheek, falling asleep in his arms.

Before drifting off to rest, Leo smiled hearing her words, having the best thing that ever happened to him right in his arms.

* * *

 **Okay! If you haven't noticed. Leo is the only one that calls her Carol from the turtles.**

 **I tried my best to add in some fluff,but I just left that to the ending. XD**

 **Carol may have changes forms to many times, I really try not to make her. But other than that, it took me awhile to post this chapter.**

 **I hope you like it, and keep reviewing and reading! Thank you my peeps!**


	15. NOTE!

Okay!

I've been in the "shadows" for sometime or I was just to lazy.

Only because I have't had any internet or cable. Which means I missed out on a lot of episodes

SO! Straight to the point! This fic shall go on! Why? because I'm doing it for you and for meh!

I'm already beginning the next chapter so please wait a little longer!

I apologize for ANOTHER wait, just hang in there! XD


	16. Follow the leader ( pt 1), NOTE

" C'mon Donnie! Don't get so bent out of shape about April, she'll come around." Raph spoke as we looked in an alleyway under some boxes.

Ever since the incident with the lost mutagen supply and the…*shiver* squirrelanoids. We've been looking non stop for any canisters throughout the city.

" Yeah I guess you're right." Donnie sighed as he looked around with his tracker, then it started beeping.

Using a flashlight I used my foot to move aside some trash bags. " Girls need their space to think Donnie, so just try and focus on the problem we're in." I kicked the bag aside spilling it's contents. " Ewww now that's just gross!" I covered my nose.

Mikey popped out of the dumpster spilling trash everywhere. " No sign of any mutagen! But you're not gonna believe what I found!" He dug an arm in the sea of trash. " An iguana wearing a top hat!" He shoved it in Leo's face. " Isn't that cool! I mean why would you throw this out!" He grinned waving the arm of the stuffed iguana. " E'llo! Govnah! How do you like munocal!?"

" Monocle." Donnie corrected.

" Whatever." Mikey rolled his eyes.

" You realize that could be a distant cousin! And he's stuffed with sawdust!" Raph said in disgust.

" EWWW! Sick!" He jumped out of the dumpster and threw it.

" Besides if you were to bring it back to the lair I would just burn it behind your back." I raised a finger. " I'm am not living under the same street with that thing."

" And neither would I." Leo deadpanned.

" Quiet guys! My Ooze scanner is going crazy again! I told you mutagen was close by!"

" Eh your scanner is about as useless as a trench coat on a turtle." Raph leaned against a fire escape later.

" Actually I would love to see that." I muttered imagining Leo in a trench coat.

" What was that X!?" Mikey grinned popping up on my shoulder.

" I didn't say anything!" I blushed shoving his face away.

" Just give him a chance Raph. It's our fault those containers went missing." Leo reasoned. " We gotta find them before some random Joe ends up mutated."

" This way!" Donnie shouted taking off to the roof top.

Climbing the fire escape the scanner's beeping grew louder. " Found it!" Mikey ran ahead and pulled a canister from behind a ventilation box. " How many does that bring us up to!?" He grinned feeling proud.

" One, and a half!" Donnie answered. We all groaned in unison. " But look at the bright side only sixty-three more to go!"

" You're bright side of things is our downside Donnie." I deadpanned.

" Dude it's so shiny look!" Mikey shook it around watching the ooze spiral in the canister.

" Mikey! Give me that!" Leo snatched it away from him. " C'mon let's head back to the lair it's about time we get some rest."

" Finally! My shell has been killing me just looking for mutagen." Raph complained jumping to another building following Mikey and Donnie.

" You sure you wanna stop the search?" I looked over to Leo who seemed tired as well. " Cause I know you could keep going for hours."

" I would, but I don't think the guys don't have as much energy as I do." He rubbed his neck with a small frown. " Besides I think Donnie is eager to work on a retro mutagen with tonight's find." he looked at the canister as it glowed.

I gave him a small smile, " how bout we meditate back at the dojo for a while. I could really use the extra practice on focusing on the new form."

" But I thought you hated it." Leo raised a brow.

" I do, but it could come in handy in the future you never know." I patted his cheek as we started to head back.

* Lair *

Donnie took the canister into his lab as the others flopped onto the couch to relax. Me and Leo headed to the dojo and found Master Splinter meditating. His ears perked up hearing us enter the room. " You have returned."

Leo sighed " We found one canister…."

" That's good." Splinter nodded.

"...and we need 63 more to go." I added.

His ears drooped. " That's not good."

" I think this is going to take longer than we thought, there could already be mutants let loose in the city." I threw an arm in the air

" It's only been one night Master Splinter and we're no where close to finding anymore mutagen, the process is too slow."

" Then you must keep looking no matter how long it takes." He stood up and placed both hands on his jade staff. " The process may take some time but you must have patience Leonardo."

Leo hung his head sighing. " It's just….."

" Hey, don't give up Leo, it isn't a mistake you have to fix alone." I placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a little squeeze.

" You're right, Carol. Maybe I'm more exhausted than I thought." He grabbed my hand not letting go.

Splinter smiled, seeing his son didn't need him to reassure his worries this gave a little cough as they got lost in each other eyes. " You should get a good night's rest for you will have more time to search tomorrow."

" Hai Sensei." Leo bowed as Splinter headed to his room with a nod.

" Guess meditating can wait. Besides you look like you're about to pass out." I poked his forehead.

Leo smirked, " soooo tired." His eyes closed shut as he began to fall I grabbed his arm but he dragged me down with him. " Fell for it." He opened an eye grinning.

I fell on his chest blushing red, I tried to say something but I was to flustered to muster a word. " I-I-I, y-you, Leo!" I started to hit him playfully.

He blocked my hits with his arms close to his face. " Hahahahaa!"

" I swear I will turn into that Lava man right now!" I said as my body started to change.

" Okay okay! I give up!" He surrendered his hands in the air

" Hmph," I turned into a cat instead, my fur was all puffed up.

" Ah Carol c'mon it was only a joke!" He laughed, seeing a little black cat's back turned to him.

I felt him shift and grab me placing me in his lap, and began to scratch under my chin. My fur began to flatten as a purring sound emitted from my throat. Leo smiled seeing how calm she got just from scratching her favorite spot.

" Still mad?"

" Okay, I'll forgive you this once." I rubbed my head against his hand. " Let's just head to bed." I yawned.

" Sounds like a plan." He lifted me in his arms and walked into the living area seeing Mikey and Raph sleeping on the couch. A light creaked out of Donnie's lab obviously he was working on a retro-mutagen for Timothy and for April's dad.

Which reminds me, I got to give my parents a visit, Mom will probably lecture me and Dad would be like _' what took you so long?'_. Maybe some other time, cause with what's going on right now, I think I'm gonna have my hands full for awhile.

Leo flopped down on his bed exhausted letting out a long sigh. " Carol?"

" Yeah." I got off him and sat my tiny cat haunch on his pillow.

" If you could go back in time, would you fix your mistakes?" He said looking at the ceiling.

" I've thought about that over and over in my head when I was trapped. It was the only thing I could think of. And now with what's happened so far. I don't think I would change anything."

He turned his head over to me looking troubled by my answer. " But you'd be with your parents right now, have your normal life back!"

" True, but I like where I am now. If I could change what happened in the past I never would've met you guys, April and Master Splinter."

His face softened at the thought. If she had wanted to change the past they never would've met and be in the relationship they have now.

" Leo, we've all made mistakes that we regret. But the future gives us chances to make up for it or better….fix them." I smiled changing back and laid next to him.

He just smiled and pulled me close. " You sound like Master Splinter."

" Hmph I think his wise ways are rubbing off on me. Maybe I'll grow a beard too." I laughed.

"...thank you." He hugged me tighter.

My face beat red, I still wasn't used to this, but it felt nice.

* Few days later *

We still haven't found any mutagen since the other night. Donnie wandered aimlessly as his scanner beeped constantly. There wasn't any sign of the Foot, for now. We followed Donnie all over the city and ended up by a build board searching around it and everywhere else in the area.

Mikey yawned loudly. " We've been looking for mutagen for days now dudes! This is so boring I'm gonna scream!" He hung upside down on a ladder and started to scream annoyingly.

" MIKEY!" We all yelled at him.

" Okay okay okay! We get it! We'll take a little break and do something fun, cool?" Leo pointed a finger in the air. The guys whooped as I waited for the punch line. " Training session! Yes!" Leo grinned throwing his arms in the air, as the others awed in disappointment.

I laughed out loud falling to the ground. " Now that was to funny! Ahahahahaa!" I held in my stomach as my hood fell off revealing my pinned up messy hair.

" Guys sensei wants me to train you and that's what I'm gonna do." He put his hands on his hips turning to spot something. " You see Dragon Gate over there?" He pointed.

" Uh yeah." His brothers answered.

" I'm gonna defend it like king of the mountain, okay? Now, the only way you can get past me is to use traditional close quarters fighting. Got it?"

" I'm down for it." I smirked with a thumbs up, Leo smiled seeing that I agreed with his decision.

" Yeah whatever ya say fearless leader let's just get it over with." Raph pounded his fists.

Leo took off crossing the ropes and pulled out his katana. I walked passed the guys as Raph started to whisper something to them. I didn't like that grin plastered on his face. For the amount of time I've known him he's always doing something that hurts Leo, well other times it's to physically hurt Mikey, but my point stands clear that he's up to something!

Raph sat on a ventilation box and Donnie leaned against his staff. " Alright Mikey you're up!" Raph winked and Mikey smiled nodding.

I looked back between the two and just watched as Mikey put on his earphones and started to dance. " What's up ninja! Ha hah!

" What are you doing Mikey!?" Leo got in a stance as Mikey jumped on the rope and spun his shell on the thin string with perfect balance. Leo charged forward but Mikey popped back up and stepped to the side and hit him on the head. Getting angry Leo striked again but Mikey's moves were too unpredictable as he landed another punch forcing him back.

" Real funny, c'mon." Leo growled and charged again as Mikey continued dancing.

At the corner of my eye I saw that Raph was snickering to himself as Donnie went up next.

" What's so funny Raph?" I growled.

" This! This is funny." He pointed to Donnie who threw ninja stars in all directions and aimed towards Leo, who impressively blocked them with his katana.

" Raph!" I yelled.

" Hold up it's my turn." He put a hand to my face completely ignoring me.

" So what's your trick gonna be?" Leo panted looking at Raph as the hothead jumped onto the rope.

" Tricks!? What are you guys talking about!?" He grinned, but quickly grabbed his sai and threw it directly at Leo.

Leo's eyes widened in shock and deflected the blade with his katana. " HEY!? Ninja's never throw their weapons!"

Raph didn't bother with any remarks as he shoved Leo off the rope and fell to the street below.

" Leo!" I jumped down almost hurting myself trying to stick the landing, his other katana fell before him with the writing of 'Lame-o-nardo' on it. I helped him up as he grabbed the blade gritting his teeth in anger.

" Why do you always undermine my training!?" He bursted out in rage.

" You just want us to fight exactly like how you fight! But the whole point is to make it to the dragon gate anyway we can! Right!?" Raph barked back and turned away with the others.

" Leo…." I placed a hand on his shoulder but he just sighed looking at his katana.

" Maybe I shouldn't be leader after all."

What can I say? This was something between him and Raph. And well I don't think it's my place to do anything in their family feuds.

" Leo….."

He just wiped the markings off and placed his sword on his back. " Let's just head back for now, I'm done for today." He walked off without even looking at me.

Okay I'd say I'm slightly hurt by that but Leo's the one hurting right now.

* Lair *

No one didn't say a word as we walked through the turnstiles. Raph just stretched his arms in the air and flopped onto the couch beside Spike.

" Hey there buddy." He smiled rubbing the tortoise's head.

I spotted Leo head to the dojo where Master Splinter would be around this time. Okay, I know I can't do much in a situation like this but I could at least have a word with Raph.

Marching over I glared at the turtle interrupting his moment with Spike. " You got something to say?" He raised a brow with that annoyed tone. I grabbed his wrist twisting it in my grip hearing a crack sound. " Owowowowowow!" He cried as I dragged him to the kitchen.

" What the heck was that for!?" He yelled out in angry when I let him go.

" Funny because I was gonna say the same thing." I crossed my arms heaving a sigh I watched as he rubbed his wrist muttering to himself. " Raph do you have any clue what you just did?"

" What, out there?"

" You know what I'm talking about. You went too far."

" Ah come on! Leo is just trying to make us like him!"

" Really? I don't hear Mikey or Donnie complaining about it. It's just you." I pointed a finger.

The hothead just clenched his jaws. " Yeah well I ain't becoming Leo!"

" You don't have to, all you gotta do is just follow his lead in your own style. Not copy every exact thing he does, that would just be creepy." Really creepy.

He was going to say something then stopped mouth half open.

" Just think on it Raph, it isn't rocket science."

" Fine." He rolled his eyes giving a huff.

" Thanks…" I smiled softly, turning my back to him walking out.

Raph watched as she walked out leaving him to his thoughts. He could still see X and Leo together kissing at the back of his mind. It seemed to be eating at him ever since. He rubbed his face thumping his head with a fist...no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that she's like a sister to him...it didn't seem that way at all. If only he had been the one to save her back then, if he had stayed with her, Karai probably would be in a body bag and the Kraang wouldn't dare come after her again.

Things are never that simple…..

I walked into the living area heaving a sigh. Boy was I exhausted, just as I flopped down enjoying the silence my T-Phone rang. Groaning I pulled it out the caller ID said Dad. Oh man.

Answering it I slowly put the phone to my ear. " Hey Dad."

" So when do you plan on visiting your parents." His voice was stern.

Cringing I laughed nervously. " About that, it's just, well, I've been um, working late and it's just well…"

" Carol, no excuses." He spoke blantly.

" I know." I slumped into the couch, man it's like parents have senses or something.

" It's 8 o'clock I'm sure you can take a break from working."

Looking at the watch seeing the little hands move it struck 8 o'clock right on the dot. If I don't visit them now I never will. " Alright you win I'll be there in a few."

" Oh and Carol…."

"Yeah."

" Don't come by yourself have one of your turtle friends accompany you….please be carefull." And he hung up at that.

Bring one of the guys? Oh man!

Leo was too busy with Master Splinter.

Donnie is stuck in his lab experimenting with the mutagen and talking to Timothy.

Mikey would just annoy Dad and but he would get along with my Mom. I wouldn't want to risk it, so that leaves…..

Raph.

I'd rather take my chances with Mikey. Getting up I saw Mikey humming to himself as he clutched onto a box of fresh pizza. He opened it light shining on his face from its delicious glory.

My eye twitched smelling the stench of….death. Making my stomach turn upside down. Take back what I said.

* Topside*

" Again! Why am I the one that has to come with you!?" Raph complained as we jumped building to building.

" For one I didn't want to bring Mikey along with me. Don't get me wrong I trust Mikey it's just my parents are a whole different story."

" Hey I wouldn't bring Mikey either."

" And thanks for coming with me by the way." I ran beside him but he only looked away from me.

" Yeah whatever."

" Something wrong Raph?" I raised a brow looking at him.

" Nothing is wrong." He clenched his fists and ran faster up ahead.

Confused I just shrugged it off. Probably still ticked off with the whole leader thing, right?

My parents lights were still on. the place was fixed up after the Kraang had destroyed the place. I mean it takes time and money, and well, they had both. Jumping down below, me and Raph avoided the street lights and knocked on the door.

And within seconds the door opened seeing my mom with a smile on her face. " Carol! Oh I thought you were never gonna visit! Come in before anyone see's your turtle friend." She beckoned us inside.

" Mom no one is going to see us." I smiled stuffing my hands in my pockets.

" You don't know that." She said locking the door. I saw that there was like almost a hundred locks on there!

I'd probably do the same after being attacked by the Kraang. _In which I would_. I assured them that Donnie had put radars around the block to track the Kraang's movement. Looks like it wasn't too reassuring.

Raph walked down the hall looking at the family pictures. He saw the resemblance between X and her father. They had the same exact eye color.

" So you must be the red one." Mom said eyeing Raph.

" His name is Raph mom." I facepalmed.

" The one and only." Raph crossed his arms leaning against a wall.

" Sorry." She laughed nervously. " Well I hear you turtles like pizza. I just ordered some they're still hot and fresh." She smiled leading the way into the living room.

That seemed to get Raph's attention knowing that his brothers weren't here to eat it all.

Dad stood in the living room eyeing us as we walked in. " Hmmm? I thought you were gonna bring the blue one with you." He looked at Raph then me.

" Y-Yeah, Leo is kinda of busy with something at the moment." I rubbed my neck.

He sighed giving me a small smile. " I'm just glad you're safe…" He walked over hugging me.

I stiffened but slowly relaxed hugging him back. I can't say I'm used to this kind of affection. It's been...awhile.

Stepping back he looked at Raph seeing how calm and awkward he looked. " Thank you for accompanying my daughter."

Raph just blinked and nodded in respect. He was awfully quiet for someone who's always angry all the time.

" So let's eat some pizza. It is pizza night after all." He smiled.

My body stiffened was it already Friday already.?

We all sat down around the coffee table Mom passed the slices of pizza to us and gave Raph a whole box. I mean we had like 5 boxes of pizza with us and somebody had to eat them.

" So Raph, how did you learn how to fight?" Mom spoke first. Raph swallowed a whole slice gulping he seemed surprised by her question. " Well you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Wiping his face with his arm. " You know our Master."

" The giant rat?"

" Yeah him, he taught us since we were young. He's like a Kung Fu master if you want to call him that."

" Oh! I see. Was it hard?"

" Yeah it was and still is." He said eating another slice.

" They train everyday in a dojo. It's pretty exhausting." I added in.

" So you train with them?" Dad asked.

" Yeah me and this other girl April. Well she's not with us sooo...yeah." I hung my head looking at my slice of pizza. " But I learn a lot from him though! I've learned more ways of how to defend myself and how to fight the Kraang."

Dad's eye twitched when I said Kraang obviously hating them. He kinda of reminds me of Leatherhead in a way.

" Your daughter has been helping us out a lot. I mean she saved our shells when a Kraang leader was trying to destroy us. And she even-"

I covered his mouth with my hand to keep from talking any further about the Kraang. " I think they get the point Raph." A sweat dripped down my temple.

Dad raised a brow curious. " But here's my question, how did you escape?"

" Does it really matter honey, as long our daughter is with us she's safe."

" Diane she's living with mutant ninja turtles." Dad pointed out. Yup shot through the heart.

" That may be but she's here with us right now." She huffed, Dad just smiled looking at his wife.

" It was the turtles." I answered. " Well Leo was the one that actually free'd me, but the others helped out, and I'm grateful to them. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for them."

" Actually it's kind of the other way around." Raph interrupted.

" If X- I mean Carol hadn't came back to help us we would probably be empty shells." He looked at Carol who stared back at him in surprise.

" I'm sure it was Leo that saved your guys shells." Poor Justin.

" Sure he did." Raph smiled shrugging. " But it was Karai's fault to begin with."

" Point taken." I said through a slice of pizza.

" Who's Karai?" Dad asked.

" Oh just some ninja chick that wants us dead." I said with a small smile. " But it's fine, for now." They both just looked at each other in surprise, Mom tried to look about the room and dad heh heh he seemed a little ticked, but didn't say anything.

" Your daughter is in good hands Mr and Mrs. Anderson." Raph stood up. " And she can handle herself in a fight better than anyone. And she always….." He paused looking at her, she seemed hunged on his words. " …..she's _always_ _by_ _our_ sides." He looked back at her parents who listened to his words. " We'll keep her safe no matter what."

It was silent after that, Dad got up from his spot on the couch and looked at Raph in the eyes. " I was hoping to hear these kind of words from the blue one but, thank you." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Raph just nodded in acknowledgement.

I just sat there in shock. I didn't think Raph would ever talk like that about anyone, Master Splinter maybe, but, me!? At least it seemed to reassure my parents as we continued to eat our pizza and tell jokes about the past. Especially the time when Dad had come by to school cause I had a bully problem he eyed down every boy in school just because someone put a piece of gum in my hair. And how Mom would always trick me in the morning to wake me up early.

Raph laughed about these embarrassing stories and then mom brought out a photo album. Jumping from the couch I snatched it from her hand. " Mom!" My face blushed pink as I placed it back on a shelf. " I think that's enough for one night."

" Alright alright." She smiled picking up two boxes that were still filled with pizza. " Raph can you take these with you for your brothers."

" Sure thing." He grabbed them from her holding them in one hand. " It's bout time we head back anyways."

He was right it was almost midnight, I saw Mom force a smile and Dad frowned looking at the floor.

" Actually I'll stay here tonight Raph. You head on back to the lair."

" What!? But we got another patrol tomorrow."

I walked over to my parents hooking my arm with my moms. " I think I got a lot of catching up to do."

Her eyes got all watery and clutched onto me for dear life I swear I couldn't breathe. " Oh Carol!"

Raph saw that he couldn't separate parents who haven't seen their daughter in a long time. He sighed turning his back. " You know where we'll be." He said without emotion slamming the door shut on the way out.

Mom didn't want to let go, and I didn't want to either. Dad just smiled and hugged us both. " Guess we got a whole day ahead of us tomorrow." A tear fell from his eye.

" Yeah, I guess we do."

* Lair *

Raph walked through the turnstiles holding the boxes of warm pizza. " I shouldn't have gone." He muttered to himself. Mikey perked up from the couch and ran at Raph on all fours smelling pizza. He pounced him like a wild animal trying to chomp on the box but Raph punched him right on the head making him fall back on his shell.

" Ow!" Mikey cried holding his head a tear in his eye.

" Jeeze Mikey! What the shell are you doing!? You're not an animal you're a mutant!"

" My pizza senses were tingling!" The small turtle popped back up crowding around Raph as he sniffed the air. " Oh yeah I smell a hint of pepperoni with some diced olives oooh! And bell peppers!"

Donnie closed up his lab his stomach growling. " Boy am I hungry." He placed a hand over his stomach.

" Yo Donnie! Raph brought some pizza!" Mikey called out to him pointing his fingers to the pizza boxes that Raph held.

" Really but didn't we order some a while ago?" Donnie walked over rubbing his chin.

" Yeah we did." Mikey grinned.

" So what happened to it?"

" I ate it of course, beat my own record. Now I can eat a whole box in ten seconds." Mikey said all to proudly.

" Mikey! That pizza was for all of us!" Donnie's eyes turned ablaze.

" Yeah well you can have these!" Raph shoved it in Donnie's arms and stormed off to his room.

Leo paced back and forth in the front door of his room.

" What's wrong with you didn't get any pizza?" Raph grumbled.

" No it's just have you seen Carol anywhere?" He said worried. His blue eyes looked desperate for a good answer. " She's not in the lair and she won't answer her t-phone."

" Probably because she's at her parents." Raph deadpanned.

" Her parents? But why didn't she tell me?"

" Cause you were to busy crying to sensei so she took me instead."

" What!?" Leo seemed shocked that Carol took Raph along and not him. " Why would she take you!?"

" Maybe because I'm not you!" Raph got in his face.

" Back off Raph!" Leo shoved him back.

" Why you jealous!? Because she didn't take little Leo."

" What is your problem!?"

" What problem!? I don't have a problem!? I'm just fine because of you!"

" You got something to say to me Raph!? Cause you might as well tell me now!" Leo snapped back

Raph glared daggers at him wanting to say everything he was feeling but that would only make things even worse than it already was. " I'm going to bed, that's all I gotta say." He turned away and slammed the door to his room.

" What is wrong with him?" Leo grumbled heading to his room. He slumped down on his bed sitting in silence till his t-phone rang. Carol's picture showed on the caller ID. Quickly he answered it without hesitation." Carol!?"

" Leo you alright?"

Sighing he laid back. " I'm fine, so you're staying with your parents for the night."

" Oh Raph told you already." She laughed nervously on the other end of the line.

" Yeah in a way. You could've told me Carol." He said sounding hurt.

" I know, I'm sorry I just thought you wouldn't want to be stressed out meeting my parents. And my Dad sounded like he really wanted to meet you. But Raph just said a few words and left."

" Oh that's good." He gave a sigh of relief. " So how'd it go?"

" Embarrassing."

" Embarrassing? What do you mean?"

" I'd rather not mention it, heh heh."

" So when will you be back?"

" Tomorrow night just in time for another patrol since Raph was complaining about it."

" So a whole day with your parents, must be exciting." He smiled into the phone.

" Yeah sure is." She yawned.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow alright. Just get some sleep for me."

" Don't have to tell me twice. G'night Leonardo."

" Night Carol."

* Next Day *

I woke up in my room feeling the softness of my pillow and blanket. It's like everything was a dream but I know better than that. I've lost count of how many times I thought everything was a dream. And found myself to be in the middle of a life threatening situation. But this time it was different.

Dad tilted to the side of his chair in the corner of my room. He insisted that he kept watch and Mom sat next to him leaning on his shoulder softly snoring. I swear I couldn't sleep knowing they were watching me. But after what I put them through how can I expect them not to do something like this.

Maybe I shouldn't have come here of all the times. Leo is dealing with problems and he probably thinks I couldn't rely on him to visit my parents for just this once. Why can't I just think these things through!? I tugged my hair strands.

Guess all I'm good at is making mistakes.

And hurting others. I looked at the sleeping forms of my parents, Dad's watch beeped his alarm going off. He jumped up from his seat making my mom fall over. He looked every where till he realized he was in my room. My mom groaned getting up.

" Something wrong honey?" She rubbed her head.

" Nothing just my watch." He yawned turning off the little alarm setting.

I laughed out loud drawing their attention. Dad just grumbled to himself as he stared at me. " What's so funny?"

" Nothing, now I know where I get that side of me from." I wiped a tear getting out of bed still wearing my black sweatshirt.

" Your father is light on his feet." Mom chuckled stretching her arms. " What should we do today?"

" I've had a few ideas." I grinned. They looked at each other unsure.

( to be continued- when I have actual time)

NOTE!

Oh My Gawd! I'm gonna cry! I did not lose interest in this fic! I love it so much I'm going to die. But I have life to deal with and concentrate on graduating, it just makes my brain hurt! I try to get around to this I really do, as much as I want to continue this...* sigh* I just got to get school work in and graduate in May.

I'M SO CLOSE!

But Don't worry I haven't given up on this fic! It may seem like it but I haven't I even thought of many future twists! Well to many twists that I can't pick one! XD So please hang in there followers and viewers! It's not the end of the world! It shall go on!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so! I was re-reading this story and thought.

 _The hell am I making my Carol walk 2 hours to get pizza?!_

And well, I'm planning on redoing this whole story, cause I'm not really satisfied with the I wrote(typed) it, and the interactions between the characters, and how some situations ended. So yeah a lot of horrible mistakes.

I just might change up Carol's background a bit. And some other things.

Sorry for the wait and all that. I'm not gonna lie, but, I completely forgot about the story until recently. I was looking through my phone and began reading the first chapter. And was like, _Nope! Do over! ASAP! Pronto! How could you even right it this way!? Does this title even make sense?_

So yeah. I'm redoing this whole story starting from chapter one.

Alright! Good talk people! GG!


End file.
